Through Her Eyes
by just-passing-time
Summary: The Trinistyr Trilogy through the eyes of a cheeky rogue, Anya, ready to add more 'dys' than 'functional' to the already broken group of adventurers. Joining Davyn, Nearra, Icefire, Jirah and Keene she's about to be thrown into a world of adventure.
1. Prologue

Okay, this is my view on The New Adventures, Trinistyr Trilogy. I've changed some things, added some twists, and added a new character whom is telling the story. I'm not going to give away too much about the character, but her name's Anya, she's a cheeky tiefling rogue/assassin, and the rest you have to find out by reading.

I don't own any of the characters, bar Anya and some randoms, it all belongs to Mirror Stone/Dragonlance/Whoever.

Please review, because I really want to know if anyone's reading this, and if so, what you think of it.

Thanks, and enjoy.

* * *

Prologue

Maybe it hadn't been my best idea ever. At the sight of the quickly approaching group I rethought that statement. It had been my _worst_ idea ever, and that was saying a lot. I took a deep, calming breath of air and let it out slowly and evenly. If I was too loud I'd get caught, I'd have to keep my breathing under control.

I slinked off to my left, trying my best to disappear into the shadows, this being an almost impossible feat considering I was in the middle of a deserted market square.

I was going to get caught, one of them was an elf, one a kender, and another was a human ranger; all having incredibly acute senses.

It had been easy stealing the artifact from one of the two human girls but she'd noticed all too quickly, having detected the missing item in a matter of seconds.

I clutched the said item to my chest in hopes of making myself smaller and backed into the wall of a building, slowly ebbing away from the frantic group.

"Did you see which way she went?" the voice of the elf was carried towards me; I could plainly see their silhouettes.

There was light coming from the door way to the inn that we'd all just come; or more specifically run, from.

"If I saw which was she went don't you think I'd be searching there?" the human ranger snapped back in annoyance.

Oh dear lord, he was knocking an arrow to his bow.

I closed my eyes and silently uttered a prayer to any God that was listening before opening them again and continueing to ebb my way towards an ally.

"I think I heard something from over there," the kender pointed in my direction and I immediately stopped, holding my breath, "and something over there too."

There was a groan heard from the ranger who was searching over in the second area the kender had pointed out. The ranger's dark brown eyes were scanning the shadows for any sign of movement.

Kenders were so cute, but this one might have gotten me killed. Other wise I didn't really have a fuss with them, unlike other people.

"I think you were right the first time, Keene," this was coming from the elf who looked up at my current position. "I can feel the power rolling off the staff."

If I'd known that the staff would be my undoing I wouldn't have bothered stealing it. Nah, who am I kidding? I still would have tried. The staff had given off a radiant red, orange, glow, it looked valuable. Any simpleton would have noticed the power coming from it. The local mage's would pay a fortune for the magical artifact.

With bugged eyes I realized the elf could see me and broke into a run towards the alley way. The elf, ranger, kender and two human girls close behind.

I held the staff in a one handed grip and dashed down the alleyway. Knowing that if I wasn't out fast enough the ranger would shoot me down with his bow. With burning lungs I finished the last of the strip and skidded. I managed to turn without losing any speed as I did so. I knew this area of the town pretty well, and knowing that going left again would lead to a dead end I had turned right. It was only logical, I mean, why run into a dead end when there are people chasing you?

But by the Gods, the ranger was fast!

I continued to run, even though I was starting to slow considerably. I don't give up easily; that's why I'm still alive to this very day.

With a sudden halt I started to climb up pieces of old timber and broken stones, making my way onto the top of the building I knew full well that the ranger would be upon me in moments.

I stood once I was on the building's roof, taking a look at my surroundings. I'd only adventured on the roof tops a few times and that had always been when there was nowhere else to run. I just _had_ to choose the two story building. Part of the structure, the part I'd climbed, was only one story. The other part, however, was two stories high, and there was nothing lying around for me to use to climb any higher. The only way off was back down where I'd come.

The ranger slowed to a halt. No doubt having realized that I couldn't possible have ran any further in such a short amount of time. This was as it was another straight alleyway.

Clutching the staff in a one handed grip I slowly drew a shortsword from my hip, gritting my teeth as a ring of metal echoed throughout the area. The ranger's head snapped up in my direction in reply. It surprised me to see a wicked gleam in his eye as he created eye contact with me. A mop of sandy brown hair fell into the dark brown eyes that pierced into me. Even if he was only around eighteen he was at least six foot tall, perhaps more. I probably only just reached his chin. And he was broad in the shoulders. He'd be tricky to beat in a fight.

I could hear the calls of his friends and the sound of footfall. With a sigh I crouched, preparing to jump. My plan was to take care of the ranger and then run like hell. Yeah, I can take him.

At that thought I silently dropped down from the roof, jolts running up my legs as I landed and rolled, coming up in another crouch. The ranger had replaced his bow with an ugly silver sword that he held in a two handed grip, weird choice of weapon for a ranger.

I smirked as he charged me, swinging the staff out in a semi-circle as I stepped from his path. The wood staff connected with his jaw and sent his head snapping back. To follow through with that, I swung the short sword around much the same with my other hand. As he turned to face me again he brought his sword around in a large swing, no doubt trying to keep a distance from the staff.

I could hear someone gasp and the ring as a blade was drawn.

"Wait, Jirah, let Davyn handle this," the kender's voice said slowly, even from the sound of his voice I could tell he was interested in the fight taking place between myself and the ranger.

I brought my shortsword up to block the ranger's offensive attack and with a grin I brought the staff around again, only to meet him in the ribs.

A grunt escaped his lips and with a cruel snarl he dived at me, only just missing me as he nicked my right cheek. I could already feel the warm liquid creating a trail down the said cheek.

"_Ilfar,"_ I heard a sudden shout echo through my ears and, rolling away from the ranger I shot the elf a quizzing look before stumbling wearily.

The said elf's finger was outstretched and pointing at me.

I was so tired. No, must stay awake! It's just a spell cast by the elf mage. I'm stronger than this.

"I had it covered!" could be heard from the ranger as darkness started to take over my senses and, trying to keep my balance, I stumbled forward.

I could hear footsteps coming my way as I spiraled completely into darkness. This being just before my head hit the ground.

I _hate_ magic users.

* * *

Remember: Please review, it's only one click away, and it let's me know what you think, makes me happy, and encourages me to post another chapter.

just-passin'-time


	2. Deal

rinalashlaya: I'm really glad you enjoyed it, and thanks for the review. I really appreciate knowing that people have read it and knowing what they think of my writing.

Same drill as always, I don't own anything, bar Anya, and please review.

* * *

Chapter 1

Deal

"We _could _have just left her," the deep voice was filled with frustration, it sounded vaguely familiar.

I was struggling to open my eyes and find the source of the voice, not knowing whether it was friendly or hostile. It certainly didn't sound friendly, that's for sure.

"Davyn, you know all too well we couldn't just leave her there," a friendly, female voice answered calmly.

"Besides, why leave her to just come find us again?" this voice wasn't deep but it was unmistakably male, and smug at that.

"Plus, don't you want to know why she stole the staff?" this voice was evenly shriller than the last, thought it too, was evidently male.

"She's just another lackey working for Kirilin, isn't it obvious?" a whiny girl's voice spoke up.

"I think our guest is awake," the smug male's voice spoke over the last girl's.

I chose then the open my eyes fully and blinked a few times, only to find I was lying on my side. After trying to sit up I noticed that my hands were held in position behind my back.

Oh, I remember now. Maybe stealing, or _trying_ to steal, that staff hadn't been worth it.

I could feel arms at my back, helping to push me into a sitting position. To help I swung my legs over the side of the bed. At least I'd been sleeping in style for once. I quickly turned my head around to see that the one to help me had been the elf with long black hair. His blue eyes were piercing mockingly into my own.

I looked down at my waist to see that all my weapons and equipment had been taken from me. It left me feeling strangely empty and sort of exposed. I recon I can get my hands out of these bonds; it'll only take a minute.

"Here," the blond human girl, the girl whom I'd stolen the staff from, lent forward, placing a cup to my lips.

Had she poisoned it? No, why do that when I'm bound? Maybe she's just being sincere. I opened my mouth after realizing just how thirsty I was and drank until it was pulled from me. I smirked as my eyes rested on the brooding ranger. The ranger was glaring daggers at me as he ran a whet stone over the blade of the sword in his hands. The shrill ringing of metal could be faintly heard.

It appeared I was in one of the rooms from the inn I'd run from earlier on.

How long ago was that?

The blond girl had placed the cup onto the bedside table and turned to face me again. She was sitting in a chair not too far from me. The ranger was sitting in another that was propped up against the door. The kender sat at the other end of the bed, bouncing merrily up and down, a goofy grin on his face. Then there was the elf. He stood behind me at the far wall, his hands crossed over his chest and an unreadable expression on his face. I'm sure there had been another human girl.

"I'm Nearra," the blond girl stated kindly and as I raised an eyebrow, I heard the ranger groan seconds later.

She looked to be about my age, though I wasn't really the age that I looked to be. She looked about seventeen, give or take.

"Good to know," I answered as I did my best to discreetly tug at the bonds, "The name's Anya."

"What did you want with Nearra's staff?" the ranger spoke over that of the others, standing abruptly from his seat, his sword swinging dangerously.

I almost have my hands loose.

I shrugged, my head slightly tilted, "Thought that it might fetch a good price."

I heard the elf groan and the kender gave me a quizzing look.

Luckily the ranger had been standing, because the door was pushed slowly open, the girl with black hair from earlier walking in slowly.

"_Fetch a nice price_, are you serious?" she asked in disbelief as she took the ranger's seat before he could protest and kicked the door shut.

I could suddenly feel something cold on my hands, metal no doubt.

"I'd stop that if I were you," the elf warned me slowly.

"Can't blame me for trying," I said with a grin as I turned to face him, noting that he was indeed holding a dagger at my hands.

I could see the kender pondering something, a thoughtful look on his face and his small hand held to his chin. I turned back once more to see the ranger give a huff of annoyance and stood beside the blond girl, Nearra, having now lost his seat. The small weapon was removed from my wrists but I didn't try to undo the binds again. I turned my head quickly to see the elf sneak back to the far wall once more.

Dam, elves are quiet.

He'd replaced the dagger to his hip and with one hand tugged at a loop earring that hung from a lobe, a look of concentration and slight bewilderment on his face.

"Nothing more than a common thief," the ranger spat in disrespect.

"_Common_ thief?" this I asked in mock offence. "I'll have you know I'm the best."

"How do we know for sure she's not working for Kirilin?" the girl asked Nearra with a frown, her eyes not leaving my own.

"Icefire said that you're a, uhh, I think a tiefling, is that what you are?" the kender jumped up into a crouching position on the bed and lent forward.

A groan came from both the ranger and the elf.

I rolled my eyes, typical, "Well yes, but, shh, I wouldn't want anyone else to realize," I paused and motioned towards my tail that lay out beside me, tapping slowly on the bed covers in agitation. "I mean apart from the tail and the horns…"

The kender, like most, looked intrigued, but the ranger and the younger, black haired, girl looked on at me in disgust. The elf's features were unreadable and Nearra looked friendly, yet cautious. But then again who wouldn't be cautious if there was a half-demon, who'd just stolen from you, in your room?

My mixed heritage was obvious. I had small reddish-brown horns sprouting from my head and a long tail that was much the same colour. My tail was about a meter long and practically had a mind of its own. I had brown hair that gleamed with red as light hit it. It was only just a bit longer than my shoulders and curled up at the bottom but other wise was straight. I was a bit taller than the average human female, being _almost_ six foot and was of average build. I had long pointed ears, not too different to that of an elf. My eyes, however, were shaped like that of humans and they were usually bright green but that isn't always so…

"How does the tail―," the elf shot the little, jolly kender an annoyed look but the little man continued. "―connect to the rest of you, is it like skin?"

"Keene," the elf continued in a warning tone.

I couldn't help a chuckle escape my lips in spite of the questions about my heritage.

"Does it have bones in it like, say, my arm, has? Wait, do you have any control over it?"

"Control is something you could work on, Keene," the elf snapped.

"Does it―," the kender stopped abruptly due to the sound of the angered ranger's voice.

"Keene, if you do not shut up I will throw you out the window right now," he looked annoyed with the kender, still, his eyes never left mine.

"Davyn," the girl, Nearra, whispered in warning at the shocked, and slightly hurt, look that passed Keene's face, if only momentarily.

"Yeah, _Davyn,_ leave poor Keene alone," I said mockingly with a smirk at the angered look he shot me, I was surprised to see he held his tongue and didn't say anything further.

I heard the elf chuckle behind me, "I'm beginning to like her," he stated smugly shooting the ranger, Davyn, an obnoxious glare.

"Keene, undo her bonds," Nearra sighed, a hand held to her forehead.

"What?" the ranger asked suddenly, a look of shock on his face. "We can't just let her go."

"What do you propose we do then?" the elf raised a perfect eyebrow in question.

"Turn _**it**_over to the authorities," Davyn said, crossing his arms, his sword sheathed once more.

What? Oh, he did not just―

The girl, Nearra, shot Davyn a shocked look, a scowl clear on her face.

"What do you mean; i_t_?!" I asked in offence, my voice raised.

"Why didn't we gag her too?" I heard the black haired girl whisper with a slow shake of her head.

Thank you, even if you had been insulting me, you still called me something other than _it_.

"In case you're forgetting," the elf started matter-of-factly. "We're not exactly in the city watch's good books," as he said this he shot Keene an annoyed glance. "Or at least we were until somebody let _you_ off your leash."

"Icefire," Nearra warned, her voice still kind. "Please, what do you propose we do?"

The ranger only threw his hands up into the air in exasperation.

"Bring her along," the elf, Icefire, started before the whole room fell silent.

His hand still rested on one of his loop earrings as he said this.

Are you serious? Oh, frik, I think he is!

"What?" Davyn's voice was stronger than that of the black haired girl's who had only gasped, a shocked look on her face.

"I liked Davyn's original idea. Turn me over to the authorities," I said quickly with a nod of my head, "all in favor?"

I raised my tail as my hands were still bound. At least if I got taken back to the small town's prison I can just break out again. It wouldn't be the first time I'd have been thrown in there.

"Why do you say that, Icefire?" Nearra asked cautiously.

Was she seriously contemplating bringing me with them?

The elf tapped a slender finger to his long nose, a grin on his face, his other hand still holding that of his hoop earring. A look of thought came over Nearra's face as she gazed over at the elf.

"Well, spit it out," the black haired girl snapped.

"Davyn, watch our new friend here, I must speak on this matter with Nearra. Matters in which I don't wish for _her _to over hear," Icefire shot a look in my direction and then started towards the door.

The black haired girl jumped up and slid the chair away from the door. The kender bounded after the elf and in a matter of steps he was out the door. The blond girl gave the elf a small frown and then stood, placing a hand on the ranger's shoulder as she made to leave.

"Please keep an eye on her Davyn, we'll just be a minute," she said, a sympathetic look in her eyes as she said this to the young man.

"Oh, don't you trust that I'll stay here?" I asked. Nobody paid me any mind.

"Why must I watch her?" he asked with an annoyed frown on his face as the blond girl pulled her hand from his broad shoulder.

"Because I trust you," she stated simply, a small smile tugging at her lips.

This only caused the boy to slink back, as if hurt or offended. Then he turned with a huff from the petite girl, his angered eyes shooting to that of mine. I couldn't help a smirk as the blond girl left the room slowly, a fretful, somewhat tired, sigh escaping her quietly as she closed the door. I could hear no more from the two humans, the elf and the kender.

"You are _so_ whipped," I said this with a smirk as my tail lashed out, creating a whipping notion in the air.

The ranger snarled at me but he said nothing.

* * *

The blond girl, Nearra, was the first one back into the room; a thoughtful look once more on her face.

Why was this group so darn serious?

She was shortly followed by the elf, then the kender and last of all, the other girl with black hair pulled back in a lose braid. Come to think of it the two human's were obviously related, sisters no doubt. Both looked much the same, all besides the fact that Nearra was more petite and unlike her black haired sister she had blond hair, but there were also major personality differences. Well, as far as I could tell anyway.

"Do you want to come with us?" Nearra asked me once she was sitting in the chair across from me again.

Is this a trick question?

I'd been hoping that with the elf gone I'd be able to break free of my bonds but the ranger had been one step ahead of me. He had moved to stand behind me, where the elf had been a few minutes before.

"Umm… no, not really," I smiled with a shrug, "Sorry, to disappoint you. Nearra, was it?"

She had a sudden glint to her eye that I don't think I liked. The elf was standing beside her and the black haired girl was once more on the chair in front of the door. The kender had jumped back onto the bed next to me, his gaze still on that of my tail which was twitching visibly.

"So you'd rather us turn you into the authorities?" she raised an eyebrow in questioning.

I gave a slow nod of my head, "Pretty much," once I'd said this I grinned, knowing that it had showed off my two pointed teeth.

They were sort of like cat's teeth, I guess. I heard the kender give a low whistle but I kept my main focus on Nearra.

"Not even if we make it worth your while," Icefire, the elf, left that offer hanging, her face calm and unreadable.

"Go on," I started.

The ranger took a sharp intake of air but still didn't say anything.

"Would you be able to help us into the Library of Khrystann?" she continued, her eyes glinted, she already knew the answer, and that much was apparent.

"Aye, I could," I trailed off, waiting for her to continue.

"We'll pay you ten steel if you can get us in and out undetected," she offered straightforwardly.

"I get all my things back?" I raised an eyebrow.

She nodded.

"Ten steel, as soon as I get you all back out, whether you find whatever you're looking for in there or not?"

She nodded again.

"As long as you call your ranger here off, you've gotta deal," I smirked as the ranger let out a long calming breath of air and the girl, Nearra, glanced at him, worry clear in her bright blue eyes.

She quickly looked up at Icefire, a smile on her lips.

"Ya hear that, ranger? I'm part of your group, so you can untie me now, oh, and return all my belongings to me," I may have been rubbing it in his face a _bit_. "Why the sudden change of heart?" I asked the blond girl with an upraised eyebrow as Davyn drew a hunting knife from a sheath at his belt.

"We're paying you to take us to the library, not ask questions," the black haired girl snapped.

"Oh, well, I wouldn't dare insult you," I smirked and gave a small yelp when the blade Davyn held nicked my hand lightly, "careful, you dolt."

He didn't say anything as he cut away at the rope that bound my hands. As soon as they were free I pulled them in front of me and started to rub my sore wrists. They were slightly red from the rope rubbing onto my skin. A small amount of blood trickled slowly out of a minuscule cut near my thumb. I shook my hands out, letting the blood flow increase to its normal speed and jumped up off the bed.

"Now, that you've finished haggling with my sister are you ready to leave? I wouldn't want to rush you or anything," this came from the girl with black hair, she sent a feral snarl in my direction and I only returned it with a smile.

"And to whom do I owe the horror?" I placed a hand to my hip and awaited the girls answer.

"Jirah," as she said this she scrunched her nose and sent an angered look towards the elf, Icefire, before storming out of the room.

"You're all such a cheery bunch," I said with a mock smile before turning to the girl Nearra.

She looked torn between going after her sister and staying to help the others no doubt keep an eye on me.

"Here," my belongings were all thrown onto the bed by Davyn and I sent him a _somewhat_ appreciative look. Nah, I'm joking. I glared at him.

"I'm touched," I answered before quickly strapping all the weapons to my belts and placing all my smaller weapons into my boots.

I didn't have a pack, not really having enough belongings to need one, but I'd always had many belts. One came down from my left shoulder to my right hip and three encircled my waist. I even had a cool sash, it was old and ratty, but I'd always used the sash as a bandage whenever the need arose. Many assorted weapons and mischievous items were clipped to the sheaths and pouches that I'd attached to the belts.

"We're leaving _now_?" I asked with an upraised eyebrow.

"You were out for quite a while," the elf gave a small shrug and a smirk.

"You cheated," I retorted with a frown, upon remembering the elf's usage of magic in bringing me down. "At least the ranger fought fair, even if it was obvious I was going to win."

The ranger snorted, giving me a shove towards the door now that I had all my things sorted out.

I huffed in agitation, "Alright, alright."

"Davyn, please, don't," Nearra said with a slow shake of her head.

"You're such a trusting person, aren't you, my boy?" sarcasm dripped from Icefire's voice.

"Well actually, Icefire," the kender piped in. "I'd say quite the opposite," Keene said, having not picked up Icefire's sarcasm moments before.

Icefire gave a groan and, picking Keene up by the top knot, he carried him to the door before the kender ran after Jirah, calling her name as he ran. Nearra followed behind Icefire and I slowly made my way through the door, knowing the ranger wasn't leaving until I did. He intended to keep a close eye on me. I intended to get my pay as quickly as possible and then leave. It shouldn't be too hard, right?

I mean, what could possibly happen? As soon as that thought crossed my mind, I knew I'd jinxed myself. Only an idiot would say, 'what could possibly happen.' Knowing my luck, everything that could happen, will happen.

* * *

Don't worry, there's going to be more action in the up comming chapter, and I'm still building up Anya's charcter here.

If you've stuck with it this far, please review. Thanks.


	3. Stolen Beauty

Again, I don't own anything, bar Anya and her odd sense of humor.

rinalashlaya: Thankyou so much. It encourages me to write so much more if I know that people like my way of writing and that they're enjoying what I write. I read over this chapter a few times more than I usually would and hopefully this time no litle nasty spelling/garammer errors have escaped my wrath. XD. Thanks again, and enjoy!

Kay: I was worried that I had some of them a little out of character, I don't usually write fanfictions for that very reason. It's good to know that you're enjoying my charcter Anya, I'm still building up her chracter at the moment but as the story progresses so will Anya. (Isn't that always the way.) I'm going to have a bit of a different view on some of the other charcters in this too, but they'll still be the same person. (Plus, hopefully you won't be able to tell that I really don't like Icefire and there won't be any Icefire bashing in this. But then again, I could always express how much I don't like him through Anya. Hmm, there's a thought.) Oh well, I'll stop rambling now and I hope you like this chapter as much as the last. P.

just-passing-time

* * *

Chapter 2

Stolen Beauty

"Morning, Astin," I said with a teasing smirk.

Two Solamnic Nights were standing guard outside the tightly secured library. One I recognized as _Sir_ Astin, the other I didn't know by name.

"Anya," the knight, Astin, gritted his teeth and drew his greatsword.

"Oh, is that any way to greet an old friend?" I asked smugly with a raised brow.

"Goat-girl," he spat menacingly.

I rolled my eyes at his name that I suppose was meant to be insulting. It wasn't very imaginative, even for Austin. I mean, just because I have small horns doesn't mean I'm a goat.

I was well known in Tarsis, the city that I'd come to call home. Though it wasn't good popularity, per say. Perhaps I was more infamous.

Okay, now to pull out the bait.

I pulled said bait from one of my many pockets, shaking the small purse lightly in my hand. It had been too easy taking Astin's belongings, neither of the knights had noticed. I put my ear near it and frowned.

"It's a bit light compared to last time," but then I shrugged, showing my pointed eye teeth in a wide grin, "But, who am I to complain?"

"Get her," Astin ordered the other knight.

The nameless knight stared at me with an intrigued look on his features before snapping to attention and raising his own greatsword.

"That would be my leave," I said with a sharp salute and a grin before running off, down one of the passageways.

We were already in the main room of the library, commoners being allowed throughout the said area. It was past these mains doors that nobody was permitted entry. That was of course save the nobles, important scholars and other higher class people of the city. I easily made my way through the passage ways, staying well ahead of the knights. Their armour was clanking throughout the halls and giving away their positions. I found my way back to the doors that led into the book holding room of the library. Both of the knights were still searching the passages, intent on finding me. As I approached the doors I pulled out an old brass key from a pocket, the key that Astin had originally had on him. Hopefully he wouldn't realize that I'd also stolen his key.

I heard the rest of the group appear from around the corner, wary looks on their faces as they approached me. I pushed the door open quietly and ushered them all in with a low bow. This agitated the ranger greatly. The kender skipped through the doors, a gleeful look upon his face as he did so.

"You're welcome," I said sarcastically after getting no thanks from any of them.

"Thank you, Anya," Nearra said apologetically with a shy smile as I slowly closed the door behind me, locking it from the inside.

"It will take them some time for those idiots to get in, that's if they find a reason to try and get in here," I gave them all a warning look. "So I suggest you stay quiet."

Davyn had his bow out and Nearra held her staff in a tight, two-handed, grip. They all looked as if they'd had their fair share of battles and trouble.

I looked around at the large square room, the only light came from small rectangular windows high up on the walls. They were too high to climb out from if the need arose. There were hundreds of shelves lining the walls and creating isles in the room.

"Good luck," I said with a smirk at the amount of books there were.

Jirah mumbled something under her breath and pulled out a small silver mirror, staring into her reflection, a scowl clear on her face.

"And I thought the elf was vain," I said with a smile at the look I received from both Icefire and Jirah in reply.

Icefire went about searching over the spines of some books and Jirah looked back into her mirror. The young teen slowly walked through one isle of books, stopping at one of the shelves.

"What about these ones?" She called out over her shoulder, placing her mirror carefully back into her pack.

Icefire, Nearra and Davyn walked up beside her, the elf bearing a clear look of surprise on his face.

"What makes you think the book we're looking for is here?" Davyn asked with a scowl.

She seemed hesitant at first, before raising a finger and running them along the spines of a few, "Look at the symbols on these books. They look like icicles, maybe. At least they're about some place that is cold. Maybe they're about Icereach or, or maybe, Anselm might be mentioned."

With no other lead on what they were searching for they all converged around the shelf. That was all except Keene and his dog, Pip, whom were nowhere to be seen. Nearra bit her lip as she scanned one particular book, then she turned away from the others to study it further. She made her way over to the table I sat at. She placed the book heavily onto the table, causing the lamp on the middle of the table to shake violently, as she sat down across from me.

"Oh," she said as she scanned the scrawling text, "This is it." With a glint in her eye she looked over at her sister, a confused look on her face. "Good work, Jirah."

The girl looked worried, the thanks causing her to withdraw slightly. That was a bit of an odd reaction. If it were any other person I'd blame shyness. But the girl wasn't shy. What, I wonder, would have caused such a reaction? At this the three approached our table.

The ranger loomed behind Nearra, his eyes moving from the blond girl, to the book, before resting calculatingly on me for a few moments. As he did this I saw two shadows dart behind a few of the book rows. It was Keene and Pip.

"What does it say?" Icefire came to stand beside Jirah, looking over the table.

"It's all about Anselm," she started softly, her eyes flitting back and forth as she read. "It tells all about the curse. It says that Anselm and his wife were charged with finding three mystical weapons hidden on Krynn. They were supposed to bring them to a cave in what we now know as Icereach on the Day of Gratitude, which is supposed to be some sort of holy day. Then something would happen ―It's not too clear on this― and the weapons and the Trinistyr would be able to work together to help heal the Kingpriest of Istar."

"What do you mean: A _holy day_?" Icefire asked. He rubbed his chin thoughtfully, "That's the first we've heard of this."

Ditto, that's the first I've heard of _any_ of this.

Nearra nodded in reply to the elf, not tearing her eyes away as she flipped through the pages. "I think this may have been written by a wizard Anselm knew. There's talk of the author being asked to make a map showing where to find the cursed wizards ―our map! It also says about how Kirilin posed as a cleric of Paladin to trick her way into Anselm's trust. How she… how she tortured him until he agreed to… to…" She shook her head and closed her eyes, "I'm going to have to read this further, later. I'm sure it'll help us find the mine."

Okay, now I'll lead them out and they'll pay me. I'll get both Astin's money and theirs. All in all, I think this day has been pretty fun.

"Sounds like a fascinating text," a voice whispered from the shadows, "Does it talk about the tale where you _stole my beauty_?"

Davyn took in and sharp intake of breath, and having placed his bow back onto his shoulders once more, he instinctively grabbed for his sword.

"Kirilin," Icefire whispered, his voice annoyed, though I showed no hint of worry.

The old lady clenched her hands and her chest heaved. Nearra dropped the book in surprise and stumbled back into Davyn.

"Did you really think you had seen the last of me?" the old woman hissed.

She stepped forward into the light. In reply I heard a small gasp from Nearra. Red robes covered a hunched body, and grey streaked hairs fell lifelessly from her head; only the littlest bits of molten blond remained. Her cheeks sunk into her face, and blue veins spider webbed beneath the translucent flesh of her hands.

Everyone has the right to be ugly, but this lady had abused the privilege.

"You shouldn't be here, Kirilin," Icefire said defiantly.

He grabbed Jirah from where she stood frozen and shoved her to stand beside Nearra. Nearra instinctively pulled her younger sister close.

"Oh, but I am," Kirilin said. "Do you see what your little friend has done to me by freeing the wizard in Icereach, Icefire? Do you see?!" Trembling, she lifted her hands and studied them in the dim lamplight. "My beauty, my life; stolen!"

"As you stole it yourself," Nearra shouted.

This is getting way out of hand. I should just leave; but then I won't get my ten gold coins. I'd only managed to steal a few steal pieces off Astin at the entrance. No, I'll stay and see how this all plays out.

The old lady, Kirilin, pointed a gnarled finger at Nearra.

"Don't you dare speak to me; _girl_. You don't know the powers you are meddling with. You should have been dead back in the ice caves, and I will see to it that you do not leave this library alive."

How did she even get in here? Had she been in here before us? It was possible. Maybe she was after the book that the group had discovered.

I saw Nearra tremble with rage as I caressed the pommel of one of my many blades in anticipation. It's been too long since a good fight has come my way. True, the old lady is just that; _old. _Stillthere is a godly power about her, what was it that Nearra had said before about a cleric? She might be the cleric.

"You will not lay a finger on her," Davyn growled.

He'd held Nearra from the moment they'd fallen against each other, and now he let go of her to stand at Icefire's side. Jirah trembled visibly and Nearra pulled her in closer.

"You're right," hatred flared in the cleric's green eyes. "I won't."

"No," Icefire said, realizing something I failed to understand.

His hand shot up to grab his earring as he fumbled with a pouch on his belt, probably to pull out some spell component. Dam those bloody wizards. It was too late for Icefire though, Kirilin was already casting a spell. It was too late for me to leave too.

_Oh shit._

She mumbled a prayer in a low voice, one hand clutching a silver medallion of faith that dangled from her wrinkled neck. The dark cleric raised her free hand towards the darkness above, and immediately, an oppressive weight seemed to press down on my chest. I opened my mouth but no sound came out as I was forced to my knees by the unseen weight. Nearra let go of Jirah, falling to the floor along with her sister. Jirah clutched at her neck as she gasped desperately for air.

Davyn and Icefire fell under the crushing force too, the ranger shuddered, and his hand spasming at his side as Icefire continued his attempt to cast a spell.

Pain seared my eyes, my vision clouding as my lungs ached to breath. Maybe this hadn't been worth the ten steel.

"Hey, Kirilin," a tiny voice shouted from high above. "You want to live forever looking like _that_?"

I could barely see Keene standing on top of one of the towering bookshelves. He held a heavy stack of books out in the air, right above the crazed old lady's head.

Without lowering her arm, the cleric stopped praying, tilted her head back and scowled. "You stupid kender―"

Keene dropped the books.

The leather-bound tomes tumbled through the air like multicoloured bricks. Kirilin shrieked and raised her arms to shield herself, but it was too late. The books thudded against her skull with satisfying cracks, and the cleric slumped to the floor. Centuries-old dust swirled around her from the force of the fall.

"Ha!" Keene crowed from above. "Come on, Pip, let's get a closer look at the old hag."

Keene disappeared back into the shadows with his dog, the two of them just dark outlines against the surrounding area. The crushing force was suddenly lifted from me, along with the others. Gasping for air, I clutched at my chest.

Oh sweet, sweet air.

Nearra coughed and panted roughly, reaching out towards her sister to see if she was alright. "Jirah… are you…"

"Yes," hacking, Jirah grabbed Nearra's flailing hand.

Nearra looked over the rest of us, "Is everybody else alright?"

"I'm still alive, I can tell because of the immense pain," I replied huskily as I continued to gasp for air.

Not wasting a minute, Davyn leapt to his feet. His sword had been left, forgotten, in the sudden attack of magics. Gripping one of the wooden chairs in both hands, he stormed towards Kirilin. The said cleric arched her back as she tried to push herself up. Davyn immediately brought the chair down, slamming it against her exposed back. Wood splintered and flew through the air as the ageing cleric let out a shriek of agony and collapsed to the floor.

"Cleric," Davyn wheezed as he tossed aside the remnants of the chair, "You… will not… hurt Nearra."

"No," Icefire started, stumbling to his feet as he brushed himself off, "But they might."

Blinking, I used the edge of the table to bring myself up. That was when I saw what Icefire was talking about.

"Draconians," I gasped quietly, letting a grin take over my face.

That's more like it, an opponent who won't resort to magic. It's more than probably because they're too darn stupid to, but hey, who am I to complain?

The baaz draconians stood the height of men, their limbs heavily muscled. Serpentine nostrils and razor sharp teeth blended with human eyes to give them a grotesque half-dragon, half-man appearance. Leather and metal armour protected bodies covered in glinting bronze scales. Pairs of arched wings jutted from their shoulder, and thick tails lashed out from the base of their backs. They came from the door in two rows, the edge of their swords and maces shining menacingly in the dim light.

They'd forced their way through the door, hacking at the old dry timber. I'd been so caught up in choking that I hadn't heard them break through.

Looks like I probably won't be seeing Astin around any more. With a sly smirk I drew a throwing knife in one hand and held it at the ready.

"How did they get here?" Davyn asked with a bemused look on his face as he retrieved his sword from where it lay and sheathed it.

"Walking?" I offered up the idea.

Davyn scolded at hearing my comment, "How did they get into the city?"

"It is the will of Hiddukel!" Kirilin spat from where she lay on the floor.

Hiddukel was the soul stealing god. That would more than probably mean Kirilin was a soul stealer. This can't be good.

"Davyn, grab her," Icefire commanded with a pointed finger. "Do _not_ let her pray."

"What―"

Icefire didn't wait to hear what Davyn had to say. He raced past the table where Nearra and I stood, grabbing the lamp from the centre as he did so. With a grunt, he threw the lamp at the nearest approaching draconians. Glass shattered against its metal breastplate, and flaming oil splattered into its eyes. The beast let out a guttural bellow and battered at its snout, backing into one of its companions as it did so.

"Nearra," Icefire shouted, the word a command not a warning, I noticed.

I don't think I like Icefire very much, he's much too dominating for my likes. Not to mention he cheated and used magic when I was fighting Davyn in that alley last night. In one swift motion the elf pulled a leather pouch off his belt and tossed it to Nearra. She caught it and felt at the leather, pulling a small metal bar out from the pouch.

"Paralyze," Icefire reminded her as he drew a small dagger.

She nodded her head, obviously already knowing that. Closing her eyes, she pointed the metal bar at the nearest approaching draconian.

"Imagine the draconian as cold and stiff as the bar," Icefire ordered from where he was.

"_Mayat capik_!" power radiated off the girl's finger and immediately the draconian she had pointed at froze.

"Good job, Nearra!" Icefire called back, as though he wasn't weaving through three draconians at once.

I should probably help out a bit. Hmm, I wonder if they'll give me more steel for helping…

Icefire landed in a roll a few steps from the frozen draconian and with a swipe of his dagger he cut the lizardling's throat.

"Cheat," I muttered.

Immediately the beast's skin started to harden. Leather and metal turned to stone as the draconian became a statue-like image of its former self. Icefire had pulled the dagger free quickly enough for it not to become trapped in the stone, where it would have stayed until the creature crumbled into dust. This process could take anywhere between a few minutes to a few hours.

It isn't pretty getting your weapon stuck in the stone, and still having to fight off some more as you wait to retrieve your weapon, believe me, I know.

"We need to get out of here," Davyn called.

Yes, because that thought had _never _occurred to me.

He crouched at Kirilin's side. His strong hands clutched her wrists behind her back. The old woman struggled but she could not break free from his grasp.

The fight had been long enough for the two draconians, taken out by the lamp, to get back to their feet. The swarmed towards Icefire, their jaws open in predatorial grins as they bore their claws, ready to tear Icefire's heart from his chest.

I guess now would be my cue.

I let my throwing knife fly, the sharp weapon hitting its mark and sinking into the softer flesh between one of the draconian's eyes. The creature stopped short, before almost immediately turning to stone. I reached for another weapon but to throw at this distance now would risk hitting Icefire. That wouldn't play out well when it comes to explaining that to his friends. It would be best to wait for a better opening.

"You will never get past them," Kirilin hissed. "You will be slaughtered."

"Shut your mouth," Davyn growled dangerously as he slammed her headfirst against the stone floor, knocking her unconscious.

Straight away he got up and ran to Nearra's side, "Enough of this. Grab the table."

"Shouldn't we tie her up?" Jirah asked, looking fidgety at the body of the fallen cleric, "We need to tie her up!"

"We don't have any rope, Jirah," Davyn shouted, "Grab the table."

Nearra didn't hesitate and with Jirah at their side, Nearra and Davyn leapt behind the table.

"When I say," Davyn commanded, "push."

Nearra and Jirah gripped the top edges of the table and tried to support their makeshift battering ram. Ahead of them Icefire stumbled back into a wall, the draconians closing in.

Davyn's shout rang in my ears, "Now!"

With Davyn bearing the table's weight, he, Nearra and Jirah raced forward. The table wobbled and they seemed to be going much too slow, the sound of their feet shuffling along the floor was enough to grasp Icefire's attention.

Best I help them, I think.

With that thought, I replaced the throwing knife and raced behind the table, placing myself between Davyn and Nearra where there was the most room.

I grinned as I helped Davyn support the rest of the table's weight. Davyn ignored me, his face contorted with the strain of holding the said weight. He yelled a war cry and the pain in his voice was obvious to all who heard.

"Oh gods," Jirah cried in fear as we rapidly grew near the wall of draconians, "Oh gods, oh gods!"

"Shove!" Davyn yelled simply.

At the last possible minute Icefire jumped over the table, flipping in the air as he did so.

"Show off!" I managed to shout out to the elf, before giving the table one hard shove as the ranger had instructed.

The draconians roared and brought their weapons down as the heavy table slammed into their leather and metal breastplates. An axe chopped into the table's edge, right next to Nearra's head. Splintered wood flew past her face.

"Harder!" Davyn bellowed, and we pushed with all our might.

This is worth much more than ten steel coins.

There was a sickening crunching noise and with a grunt Davyn gave the table one last push, all of us backing away and seeing the draconians trying to pick themselves up.

Jirah and Nearra leapt around the table, shortly followed by Icefire and myself, Davyn bringing up the rear.

"Hey, wait for us!" a voice cried.

"Keene!" Icefire turned his head as he continued to run to the door, his black locks a tangled mess. "Grab the book!"

In the glow of the library, Keene grinned and saluted. "Aye, Captain!"

Hefting up the brown tome from where it had fallen, he raced towards us with Pip, his small white dog, at his side.

The kender smiled, even as the beasts started to get back to their feet. One lashed out with a clawed hand, but Keene deftly sidestepped the attempted blow. He and the little white dog were besides us in moments. Nearra pushed the door open and ran through as the drowsy voice of Kirilin reached all our ears.

"Get them, kill them all!"

When we burst into the main room of the library, Nearra covered her mouth in shock and I couldn't help a grin. The two Solamnic Knights lay either dead or unconscious at their posts, their weapons held in slack grasps. Astin's eyes momentarily flickered open as Keene passed him, before he gave out a wheezy cough and relaxed where he lay. The little pieces of furniture were all over turned. Nearra closed her eyes and gasped.

"Come on!" Davyn yelled.

Opening her eyes the startled girl leapt over fallen blocks and crumbling arches. Her pack thudded against her back, the straps digging into her shoulder and the staff was still in one of her hands.

I stopped short beside the body of Austin, tugging the brass key I'd stolen earlier from my pocket and dropping it atop his body.

"I believe this is yours," I muttered to the fallen knight before dashing of after the others.

Davyn's strong hand grabbed Nearra's and pulled her forward Icefire, the small kender and dog, Jirah, and I in tow. I picked up speed, passing by the rest of the group and staying ahead. I didn't need to outrun the draconians to survive; I just had to out run the group. I looked behind the group to see the remaining draconians, their claws reaching out for them. Icefire managed to even up beside me, and Keene dashed past me, Pip still in tow.

And then, we were in the alley way that led into the library. Davyn still clutched Nearra's hand, dragging her. The dark brick walls became a blur as we splashed through murky puddles and piles of trash. The clacking and thudding of heavy clawed feet echoed behind us.

"No!" the voice had been that of the young teenage girl, Jirah.

Nearra stopped immediately, wrenching her arm free of Davyn's grip. He didn't seem to notice the urgency of her movements and instead continued to follow, me, Icefire and Keene.

I had to stop; I wouldn't get my money if any of them died. That's what I did, causing the ranger to shove past me in his mad dash as I stood there watching the two girls.

Nearra spun around; her sister was sprawled on the street, covered in mud and scratched from her fall. Strands of black hair fell past her terrified eyes. She looked up at Nearra, pleading with her.

Behind Jirah the shadow of two draconians loomed, walking slowly towards her. Without a thought I drew one of my last throwing knives and hurled it at the closer of the two. I caught it in the throat and causing it to harden into stone moments later after a gurgled cry. I smiled at the sight of the blood that squirting from the wound before it had hardened. The last of the two held a battle-axe height, ready to bring it down and cleave Jirah's head from her shoulders.

"Get down!" Nearra screamed at her sister.

Immediately Jirah dropped face-first into the muck of the alleyway, her grazed arms covering her head. Nearra took a breath and held her staff high. The crystal clutched in the carved dragon claw, at the end, glowed with blue and orange light.

"_Gedeng sihir_," she spoke quickly and clearly, "_Api sihir_!"

With a whoosh, the orb flared like a torch. Blue and gold fire swirled together, glowing in power as it pulsed rapidly.

The draconian's battle-axe drew closer to the terrified girl. Its wide open jaws revealed yellow fangs.

I may have fangs, but at least I brush.

Its beady black eyes were on Jirah's neck as it raised its axe higher.

At Nearra's shout I felt my skin tingle, "_Api anak_!" Nearra shouted with determination and strength that I didn't think the girl had.

With a roar much like the sound of an avalanche, flames exploded from the end of the staff. Nearra screamed as she aimed the staff at the draconian's heart. Heat scorched her bare hands and sparks flew back and bit into her cheeks, but still, she did not let go.

The whirling tornado of flame soared above Jirah's covering form and hit the draconian square in its chest. In moments the draconian had turned into a stone statue covered head to toe in soot. Nearra abruptly stopped screaming, the flames stopped and the sapped girl collapsed. I could hear the ranger calling her name as he approached.

"You took your time," I said, frowning at the ranger.

He ran straight to Nearra's fallen form and helped the girl up, she was only barely conscious. Jirah jumped up and raced past us without a word of thanks, fear still evident on her face. Davyn helped the petite girl move forward, his hands gripping her shoulders. I followed quickly behind, not wanted to confront the cleric again.

"It was so powerful," I could hear Nearra whimper in despair as she collapsed into the sandy haired ranger's arms.

* * *

You may or may not have noticed that some of the things that the characters say have been quoted in the actual book, but I'm trying my hardest to stear away from that. It's just that I need some of it if I want the storyline to be pretty much the same, (there will be a lot more/different twists though, don't worry, it's not a complete retelling. I'm changing it to my liking with a character to express her views on it all.)

I hope you liked it, and don't forget; reviews keep me motivated.

just-passing-time


	4. Clerics Vengeance

****I've drawn a picture of Anya if anybody's interested. The hyperlink is on my profile because for some reason it wouldn't let me show it here. Pfft.

SkyDancer: Thanks so much for the review, it incourages me to continue writing when I get ones like these!!! I guess Anya is a lot like Elidor, (probably my wishful thinking too.) And thanks for the suggestion, I'm planning on having something along the lines of that happen. But that's all I'm gonna say, zips lips sealed.

Rinalashlaya: I'll have to pop a reminder in every few sentences to help remind you she's part demon, XD. I'm glad you like Anya's character, forsome bizzare reason I think this chapter is lacking Anya-ness even though it's in first person. Hmm... I'm really not sure why. But I've already written ahead and the next few chapters don't seem to have that problem, so I'm not really sure what it is. Oh, and thanks for pointing out the grammer mistake with the misused comma. Oh, and don't worry about the long review. It always puts a smile on my face when I get one, the more the merrier. Claps I'm going through a stage where I can't stop saying ditto. It just managed to find it's way into the chapter.

Desclaimer: Same old, same old.

Enjoy!!!

* * *

Chapter 3

Cleric's Vengeance

"She must have overdone the spell. It wore her out, but she'll be fine," as the elf, Icefire, said this he sighed in relief.

"We don't have much time," Davyn growled, "Kirilin will be on us any moment."

"I'm taking care of it, Davyn," Icefire said with a dismissive wave of his hand. "Start gathering our things. We need to head out, fast."

"I won't leave Nearra."

The elf surged to his feet. Seeming to tower above the human boy, though, in truth Davyn was larger, both in height and size. Icefire moved to stand chest to chest with the ranger.

"What do you plan to do, Davyn? Heal her? How is being at her side going to help her if you can't do anything?" Icefire questioned, his anger and annoyance was clear for all to see.

Davyn's chest heaved though he did not step back. His brow was furrowed in anger as his brown eyes searched Icefire's. Without saying a further word, he turned and walked out the door of the inn room. His boots were thudding heavily against the wooden floor.

Shaking his head, Icefire turned to kneel by Nearra. Jirah stood behind him, her hands clenched so tightly as she gripped the book, her knuckles were white.

"Can you do something?" she asked quietly as she watched her sister. The unconscious blond girl had a somewhat peaceful look on her face.

"Yes," Icefire answered slowly, "But you can't. Go help Davyn get our things."

Jirah did as she was told, scurrying out into the hall. Pip barked and raced after her, and Keene made to follow.

"Keene," Icefire stopped him, "In my room there's a small bag. Can you go grab that for me? It has a few more herbs I need in it."

Keene saluted with a grin, "Aye, captain," then he dashed out of the room, a bounce in his step despite the situation.

Okay, now's my chance.

"You know, this past day is the most fun I've had in quite some time," I started slowly, knowing that Icefire probably didn't even care, but I had to work my way to the question.

He grunted in answer as he fished through his belongings for something. His eyes never left that of Nearra, even with his hands in his pack.

"After the stunt that we just pulled it's going to be harder to avoid the Solamnic Knights than usual for me," I point out slowly.

He's a smart lad. He probably already knows what I'm going to ask.

He pulled a small bag from his pack and pulled out a few herbs and, taking the cup at the bedside table, he crumbled the said herbs into the water.

"Not to mention the cleric's seen me, not that I couldn't take her if worst comes to worst," I rambled.

The elf gave a sigh and placed the cup back onto the bedside table and spun around where he crouched so that he was now facing me. One hand rose to an earring and he tugged at it as I spoke.

I shrugged, continueing, "You seem like the sort of group that gets into trouble a lot, and you look like you could use a few more helping hands."

"I don't have any problem with you joining our group, you seem to have a point on the last matter," Icefire smirked at the surprised look on my face. "You'll have to ask Nearra once she's awake again, though. It's her call."

"Uh, thanks, I guess," I stuttered before regaining my composure.

"But if you do end up traveling with us we're _not _paying you those ten steel coins you wanted," Icefire warned.

I shrugged, "I didn't really expect you to pay up any way," I grinned, baring my pointed teeth. "I was gonna snag the steel and run. I just thought it would be polite to ask if I could join on first before stealing from you, of course."

"Glad to know we've saved some money then," he said sarcastically as he turned back to that of the sleeping girl. "If you're going to join us you're going to have to pull your weight, so go help Davyn and Jirah."

"Aye, aye, capt'n," I said with a mock salute. He raised a brow at me in questioning, and I simply shrugged with a sheepish smile. "It's catchy."

Davyn and Keene had both said it a few times and you had to admit that it held a certain ring to it.

I walked out the door slowly, my eyes downcast, not really wanting to help the ranger. It's not like he's going to actually welcome my help. Keene rushed past me, a determined look on his face as he clutched a small bag to his chest. He was in a mad dash back to Icefire and Nearra. I started in the direction Keene had just come; walking down the corridor, straining to hear all that was going on in each room.

"Pass my pack, would you?" a young female voice commanded, it wasn't really a question.

That would be Jirah. With a shake of my head I pushed open the door, finding that it was unlocked. The ranger jumped up instantly, sword in hand.

"Hey," I said in greeting with a smirk.

Jirah ignored me and Davyn huffed, not sheathing his sword. "Hey yourself," he said with distaste as he lowered the blade, his eyes not leaving my own.

"You guys need any help?" I asked as I walked into the room. I closed the door behind me and leant against the wall, my arms crossed across my chest.

"What, you want more money?" Davyn asked, sheathing his sword and taking one of the two blankets from the floor.

Still watching me intently, he started to roll it up.

I smirked in reply and took the other blanket, rolling it the same way Davyn had, "Charity work," I joked.

"I've got mine and Nearra's things all together," Jirah stated, standing from where she'd been squatting a moment before.

"I'll meet you back in the other room," Davyn said with a nod in Jirah's direction.

The girl didn't say anything further and left, she seemed to be in a great hurry. No doubt worried about the cleric, or more draconians, finding them. Passing Davyn the rolled blanket I looked around the room for anything else to help with.

"What _are_ you still doing here?" Davyn asked spitefully.

"You're such an easy person to get along with that I didn't want to leave ya," I said sarcastically before deciding it would be best to answer his question quickly. "I wanted to come along; Icefire didn't seem to have a problem with it. I've just gotta get Nearra's okay, apparently," I said shrugging at the piercing look Davyn shot me.

"Why?" He gritted his teeth, his broad jaw clenching and unclenching in barely controlled anger.

"I can't really stay here now, I'll have all the Solamnic Knights on my tail, that cleric's seen me, plus," I gave a wink. "I had the most fun in ages."

Davyn just stared at me a moment longer and then gave a quiet sigh, letting out all his anger slowly. Not really what I had been expecting from him.

"Don't worry Jirah, I'll be here when you get back!" the kender's voice could be heard, even though we were half way down the corridor from the rest of them.

Davyn groaned and sat up, the kender's voice had sounded worried, the sound of Pip barking echoed through the corridor.

"What now?" I heard Davyn mutter in frustration as he slowly stood.

He made his way to the door and pushed it open; I came up behind him to peek down the corridor.

I didn't get a chance to see anything but Davyn had been at the door a few seconds longer than me. His head shot in my direction, frustration clear on his face.

"Quick, grab all our things," he ordered me quickly as he took his own pack, strapping it to his back and grabbed a few of the other's belongings.

I snatched up the last of the groups belongings and followed him out the door. The young ranger was already running down the corridor to the other room. We were at the open door in a matter of seconds; the wood door was barely hanging from its hinges. The drawers and bedside table were upturned and Jirah had tears running down her cheeks. Icefire had a haunted look upon his face as he stared past Davyn and I, out the door, where Pip's barking was coming from. Keene was nowhere to be seen.

"We have to go, _now_!" Icefire ordered, apparently coming out of his daze, though he still looked shaken.

He ignored Davyn's intense stare as he took the things from me. Jirah sniffed in an attempt to slow her on coming tears, whipping the back of her hand against each eye in turn.

"Now," Icefire repeated sternly when Davyn didn't move.

The ranger hefted his pack and made towards the sleeping girl. He placed his hands under her and picked her up, slowly and gently. He carried Nearra in both arms, the girl's head slack and draped over one shoulder. She still clutched the staff close to her chest, even in sleep; as if afraid someone would take it.

"Go," Icefire ordered.

He pushed Davyn out the door and led us quickly out of the inn towards the southern gates. It was all a mad rush, soldiers were rushing through the streets but thankfully none of them crossed our path. In a matter of minutes we were out of Tarsis and in the untamed plains.

Gods, Nearra better let me stay with them after all that's happened the past day.

* * *

Icy cold wind bit at my cheeks, I was sitting a short distance from the sleeping girl, Nearra. Davyn and Jirah were sitting around the small, controlled fire with me. We had managed to find shelter near a few large boulders. We'd set up camp here. 

Nearra's eye's flittered open, fear and confusion clear in them as she blinked a few more times.

"Icefire?" the girl whispered. Louder she called out again, "Icefire?"

"I'm here," his voice was warm and comforting, and Nearra looked up to find his standing above her. "How're you feeling?"

"I'm… I'm fine, I think. What happened?"

"Here," Icefire put his arm under hers and helped her stand.

It was twilight and the last rays of the sun cast long shadows across the rocky, desolated plains. In the distance I could just make out the jagged cliffs that jutted towards the sky.

Behind us was the twenty-foot fortified wall that closed off access to the city of Tarsis. Two towering wooden doors were closed, guarded on either side by round towers that thrust up into the sky ten times a man's height. Fires blazed on the braziers above the doors, and I could see the shadows of soldiers keeping watch atop the towers.

"We're outside the city," Nearra said; shivering, she hugged herself.

That's a great observation, Nearra. What was your first clue?

"That we are," Icefire pulled her close.

The pretty blond girl smiled as she curled into his comforting embrace.

"The knights didn't take too kindly to what happened in the library," Icefire went on as he led her towards the fire and the rest of us. "Sir Astin had managed to survive and had seen Keene. He's the same knight that had warned us a few days ago to keep our little friend out of trouble. He was looking for Anya too, but the sneaky girl managed to keep out of their sight, unlike us she has a bit of luck on her side."

That's what they think.

"They made us leave, to put it blankly," Icefire concluded quietly.

"Oh no," Nearra whispered.

Then, with a start, she clutched at her back, trying to find something that wasn't there.

"The fire staff," she said in anxiety, "And my pack. They're gone."

"Don't worry," Icefire started reassuringly, "Davyn's keeping them safe."

Nearra clutched at Icefire's side, her teeth chattering in the cool evening breeze. They made their way over rocks until I was sure she could make us all out in the low light. That's when my demon heritage comes in handy; my night vision is almost as good as that of an elf.

"Where's Keene," Nearra asked suddenly, "And Pip?"

Icefire scowled, "The knights arrested Keene. Pip followed him, as always. Don't worry we'll get them back," He looked back at the ancient, impenetrable wall, "Somehow."

Oh, we were _not_ going back in there. We'd all end up locked up too. If they decide they want to try and bust Keene out they'll need my expertise, but I won't be a part of it if they decide to. That is; of course, unless they bring that ten gold back into the picture.

"What?" Nearra asked Icefire, obviously not grasping the concept.

Then, suddenly, it all seemed to click. She pulled away from Icefire's grasp. The girl looked determined to rush back towards the gates. "We can't just leave them! What if Kirilin finds them? She could use them against us. We have to go back."

"Nearra, we can't," Icefire said softly, "Not now."

Gently, he gripped Nearra's shoulder and pulled her to face him. "We can't get back in, for one. More importantly, before telling us to get out, the knights took Kirilin too. She'd tried to attack us just before the knights came in searching for Keene. They locked her up, and though I do not believe for a second that stone or mortar will hold her for long, we have to take advantage of this. We need to get to the mine as soon as possible. Before she gets free and gets there first."

Mine? What's all this about a mine? They'd said something about breaking a curse earlier, something about a Trinistyr. I'll have to find out what's going on as soon as possible. Being left in the dark, whilst traveling with this bunch, could prove to be dangerous.

Swallowing, Nearra lowered her head. She looked unsure of what to do. Obviously, the thought of leaving behind poor Keene and Pip troubled her deeply.

Icefire studied her with his lovely blue eyes, "Nearra, I'm not your leader, remember. We can find a way to get back if you feel we should."

Warmth seemed to fill Nearra's eyes as Icefire said this, though she still looked unsure.

With a sigh, Nearra rubbed her forehead, "No, you're probably right. Keene… Keene will be fine. We have to get to that mine before Kirilin escapes, and I need to free that second wizard."

Wizards, curses, magical artifacts, I've found an interesting group indeed.

Concern clouded Icefire's face as she continued to massage her temples, "Are you sure you're alright? I was going to make you a medicine, but I didn't get a chance."

Nearra stumbled slightly as they jumped down to a lower rocky ledge. Icefire caught her arm as she steadied herself.

"It's nothing, really," she said as he once again pulled her close, "Just that spell I did with the staff. I think I overdid it," She shook her head, as if to clear it. "I wish we had more time to train so I could do this right. What good am I if I over use Asvoria's power and pass out?"

His arm around her, Icefire rubbed her shoulder. He looked up at the lavender sky, where the first glimpses of stars were appearing.

"You're being too hard on yourself," he said, "I see it in you, Nearra. One day you will be a great white-robed wizard. It's no wonder that you are destined to break your family's curse, but you're still learning. Magic takes time. Very few mages in this world are even capable of casting a spell as powerful as the one you did, even if it was perhaps a bit overboard for the situation."

"We'll have to study more, then," Nearra said, lifting her chin high, "Because I don't intend to be carried around like a sack of grain after every fight we get into."

Icefire let out a laugh, "Aye, aye, Nearra."

With a step down, they finally drew closer to me, Davyn and Jirah. Both Davyn and Jirah were wearing heavy cloaks made of some sort of animal fur. At their feet were sacks bulging with supplies that Davyn and I had packed in our rush to leave.

"Nearra," Jirah called as they drew near, hands kneading against one another, she rushed towards her sister. "Nearra, they took Keene and Pip! We have to go back! We can't just leave them there."

Behind the panicky girl, Davyn shook his head, "Nearra, don't listen to her. There's no time. We have to be on our way. Kirilin―"

"I know, Davyn," Nearra interrupted, "Icefire told me what happened."

In the shadows dancing across his face, I saw Davyn scowl. Guilt seemed to worm its way across Nearra's features, as she pulled away from Icefire slowly. The elf gave her an inquisitive look, but he let her go.

Jirah's lips quivered as she glared back at Davyn, "I don't care about Kirilin," she said, "I don't care! Our friends are in a filthy prison, and none of you seem to care!"

"I care," Nearra gently rubbed her sister's arm, "I wanted to go back too. But I talked to Icefire about it, and I think he and Davyn may be right. We have to move as quickly as possible or Kirilin could kill us all."

Well that's glum.

"That's a little drastic isn't it? There's five of us now and only one of her. We have the upper hand, don't we?" Nobody said anything to me but I saw the ranger's jaw clench and unclench.

Jirah looked down and said nothing. She seemed to be trembling.

"We should rest here until morning," Icefire said, rubbing his earring gently. "Kirilin's likely exhausted herself with all she did today, so we need to take advantage of this time and rest."

"Yes," Nearra said her eyes on Jirah's trembling form. "We'll also need time to study that book we got from the library before we head anywhere."

"Fine," speaking between clenched teeth; Jirah met her sister's eyes, "Whatever you say."

Maybe I should say something.

Dam, the ranger beat me to it, I'll have to wait my turn.

Clearing his throat, Davyn stepped forward. As Icefire put on his cloak and Jirah dragged her feet wearily back to the fire Davyn went to Nearra's side. His eyes momentarily stared calculatingly into my own before resting on that of the beautiful blond girl. In his hands he held the staff.

"You should probably take this," he said, his voice quiet. "I saw what you did to save Jirah back there. You've been learning a lot."

I couldn't tell if Davyn thought this was a good thing or not.

"Yes," Nearra said simply.

She took the staff, her eyes drawn to the sparkling crystal orb clutched in the carved dragon's talons at its end.

"Thank you for keeping it safe," she whispered.

Davyn grunted in acknowledgement, and then turned away. With a sigh, Nearra looked down and fingered the carvings of the staff.

Davyn made his way over to the rocky wall and sat isolated from the rest, Jirah and Icefire being on each side of the fire. The light from the fire illuminated his features. I saw the sorrowful look in his eyes as they shone, staring abstractedly off into the distance. Nearra's gaze rested momentarily on that of the ranger.

What a gloomy bunch. At least with the kender there was a little fun. I guess I'll have to make up for the little bugger whilst he's away.

"Oy, Nearra," I called her over, okay, I was asking her something important, best not to be rude.

She looked over at me, unfazed by my blunt rudeness. Slowly she made her way towards me, a semi-surprised look on her face upon seeing me.

"Hello, Anya," she greeted kindly, making to sit next to me.

I could feel both the ranger's and the elf's stares. I nodded in greeting to the girl, giving a sheepish smile.

"I can't really go back, now," I said, telling her just what I'd told Icefire and Davyn, "and you're group is one member short at the moment. Icefire doesn't seem to have a problem with me tagging along; he said I just had to get the a-okay from you."

She smiled slightly, her blue eyes searching my own, "If he thinks it will be fine having you along, we'd be glad for the extra help."

I grinned, that was easier than I expected. I shot the ranger a quick, triumphant look before looking back at the girl.

"Well, since I'm officially part of the gang, care to fill me in on all the haps?" I asked with an upraised eyebrow.

She smiled, as if thinking my request over before nodding. "A long time ago, my ancestor, Anselm, betrayed his friends to save his family from Kirilin. He locked up each of his friends, all three wizards, cursing them. In turn they cursed him, forbidding him, and his descendents from ever using magic again."

Wait, didn't she use magic earlier on? First paralyzing the draconian and then using the staff to burn another one?

She continued, "Anselm and the wizards were going to use the Trinistyr, an ancient magical artifact, to heal a crazed Kingpriest. I'm not really sure how they planned to use the Trinistyr though. To be able to use magic again within my family, I must break the curses on all three of the wizards. We've already saved one of them. The wizard had given me this staff," she held up the staff in her grasp. "The next one is in Icereach. Kirilin is trying to stop us, as each time we set one free she loses more of her power and ages drastically. She gets her power from each of the caged wizards."

"If your family can't use magic, how'd you cast those spells earlier on?" I asked, my brow rising even further.

"A couple of years back now, a wizard took m-my memories and placed the soul of an ancient sorceress into my body, in hopes of resurrecting her and taking her powers, to put it plainly." She stuttered, as if trying to find the right words.

Her eyes shifted to that of the ranger whom looked to be listening in. Guilt and pain was clear on his face.

I wonder why that is…

"My friends and I finally managed to banish the sorceress; but a bit of her was left within me, her power included. That's how I'm able to use magic; I can tap into her power without fear of her influence anymore."

What does she mean _influence_?

"When you say friends, do you mean these guys?" I asked looking around, they didn't all get along very well, and it was easy to tell each had their own secrets and agenda.

"Davyn's… Davyn's been with me since the beginning," she paused, fidgeting with her staff as she spoke. "Jirah helped free me of the sorceress' influence with him. We met up with Icefire and Keene only a few months ago. They're the best friends I could have asked for."

They've only known each other for _a few months_? She and the elf sure were close, only having known him for a few months.

"Thanks for telling me, I guess," I said with a shrug, I hadn't actually expected her to tell me anything.

I wasn't usually trusted, not with all that was said about tieflings. Everyone was so darn prejudice these days.

"Anytime," Nearra smiled kindly, covering up the hurt that had been there before. "Thank you for getting us into the library. We owe you."

I replied with a wink as she pushed herself up and made her way over to the fire to sit with Icefire and Jirah.

The ranger's eyes followed her as she walked. There was so many secrets that I just had to know. This was going to prove to be an interesting journey indeed. The best thing to do right now would be to get a good nights rest.

* * *

I don't know, but I think this chappie was lacking something, hmm... was it just me or did you guys notice it too? 

just-passing-time.


	5. Dreams

Kay: Thanks for the review, and it must just be me that thought something was a little off in that chapter. And I''ve tried not to make it seem like Anya knows what's going on, but it's hard when I've read that book so many times, lol. And thanks for checking out the pics, I'm actually quite proud of the ones I did of Anya and Nearra, usually I stick to simple cartoon line drawings, so that style of drawing isn't really my thing.

rinalashlaya: Hmm, I wan't really too sure about how to spell Cap'n, thanks for pointing that out for me, and you got it from a ceral box of all things, if ever in doubt revert to the ceral box. XD. Grr, I try reading over my work as much as I can, but I never notice those small little errors, they just completely slip by unnoticed. And thanks for the tip on tense. That should help quite a bit as I ave come across a few points in writing where I have a little trouble working out which one works best. Yeah, the reason it's Anya-less is becuse she isn't being very opiniative, just like you said. That's it. I guess I just didn't want her rushing in there and all of a sudden being part of the gang, I've tried to work in a lot more comments from Anya in this one without her becoming part of the team being to forced or rushed. I like it how you comment on each chapter as they're posted, it helps me improve in areas I may have been lacking or, sometimes, even reviews give me a few extra ideas that I use. Thanks for the review, and I'll strop rambling now.

* * *

Chapter 4

Dreams

_I watched from the sidelines. The scenes were playing out before me. They were just quick flashes, things that didn't really make any sense. I knew I was dreaming. Everything was too vague for it to be real. _

_A young man I recognized as Davyn walked head on into a large centaur, the ranger deep in thought. Davyn looked angry about something but walking into the said creature seemed to anger him further. The sound of Icefire calling something out in the distance being the only thing I could coherently hear. _

_Then it shifted to an image of Nearra, Jirah, Icefire, Davyn and I all circled in by a large group of leather clad men and women, all of which were holding weapons. The centaur stood before them, a smirk clear on his face as he laughed mockingly._

_Suddenly, everything altered, and there was Icefire. Blue sparks were crackling from his clenched fists―_

_Davyn stood opposite the hostile elf, Icefire's intentions clear. _

_Suddenly, I could see Jirah, holding a beautifully carved bow in hand and shooting repetitively in the distance. Determination was clear on the young girl's face. _

_Then there was a thin male elf, his gold hand pointing at me, a gust of wind shooting forward, destroying everything in its path―_

_This was cut off by a blue flash of light and the sound of a girl screaming in pure agony. The blue light continued, as did the scream. Suddenly everything erupted into orange and yellow flames, then… silence… and darkness…_

* * *

Icefire's hand moved in quick, fluid motions, and Nearra watched, seemingly enthralled, as he connected all the points they had charted across their detailed map of the Plains of Dust. He had various metal tools out and had laid them before himself.

As he drew, he hummed under his breath, an intricate melody so catchy that I knew it would continue to plague my thoughts. Nearra had given in and was humming along to the tune. It seemed to distract her from the book of magic she'd been studying.

"What song is that?" she asked him quietly.

Davyn sat on a couch, sharpening his sword, Jirah was brushing her hair in boredom and I sat back and watched them all from a corner of the small room, picking dirt from beneat my nails with one of my knives.

Startled from his work, Icefire looked up to meet her eyes. Then, with an unusual shy grin, the elf ducked his head.

"It's another song I've been working on," he said quietly as he resumed his work on the map, "It's for you."

"Another song for me, Icefire, I―"

Davyn gave a suspicious cough which seemed to remind Nearra that there were other people in the room. At this she paused, if only for a moment.

Nearra reached a hand forward and gently touched Icefire's forearm. "You wrote another song for me?" she murmured, quieter this time. "Thank you."

Icefire shrugged. "Everyday I know you there's something new to sing about. This one is not quite done yet."

"Well, you'll have to sing it for me one day," she said with a smile. "I'd love to hear it. I already know the first one by heart."

The elf made songs for her? I resisted the urge to make gagging noises.

Davyn suddenly cleared his throat, "Are you two almost done up there?"

Quickly Nearra pulled her hand away from the elf, her skin reddening considerably. "Yes, Davyn," she said, "We're almost done."

With another expert line put on the map, Icefire lifted the quill up with a flourish. "Actually, we're completely done." Grinning, he turned in the chair and looked at Davyn. "The book spoke of many landmarks that we found on our current map. The mine actually isn't that far. We should be there by mid afternoon."

Sheathing his sword, Davyn stood to his full height. "Well then, if you and Nearra are done whispering sweet nothings to each other, we should be off."

Not waiting for a reply, he pulled his cloak tightly around his neck, hefted up his pack and started towards the front door.

Icefire flashed a grin that I suspected even Nearra knew was cocky. "What's with him?"

* * *

We'd stayed at a centaur named Ark's house for the night, the small house was on the coast, just outside Tarsis. I'd dreamt of the centaur the night before and I didn't trust him. Apparently neither did Davyn.

I made my way out the door after the ranger, ahead of the others. Apparently Davyn had traded goods with the centaur a few days before and, with no where else to go, we'd decided it would be best to find a place to stay whilst we sorted ourselves out. When I say '_we_ decided' I mainly mean Icefire and Davyn did, they seemed to be calling all the shots.

They'd come up with different plans and then Nearra would give one of them the okay and we'd follow that one through. I'd only been with them for three days now and I could see the pattern. I felt sorry for the poor girl. She obviously felt close to both men but Icefire and Davyn did _not _get along, to put it simply.

"He's doing it on purpose," Davyn raged, his voice was low and he was quite far ahead, my sensitive hearing only barely picking up his drabble. "Icefire's flaunting their little romance right in front of me to upset me. Well it's not going to work, Icefire. It's not going to work!"

Taking one look at the ranger, brooding and kicking up dust, I knew for sure that what Icefire was doing was working.

As I hurried to catch up with him, Davyn didn't notice the approaching centaur until he walked right into him.

Wow, major déjà vu.

"Woah, there," Ark called down.

The massive centaur held a broadsword in his hands, its hefty blade flat and dull. Dozens of sharp daggers hung from a broad leather baldric that was strapped across his broad, bare chest.

"Sorry," Davyn grunted, it was obvious that he didn't really mean it.

"You in a hurry, kid?" the centaur asked.

A strip of leather tied back his black, slick hair, and the scars on his face stood out stark and plain. If it was possible, he was even more frightening in full daylight. I'd only seen him the night before when we'd come seeking shelter. He was most definitely the centaur from my dream.

"Yes," Davyn said, hefting his pack to readjust it over his shoulder. "We have to be on our way. Thanks again for letting us stay the night."

Ark nodded, and then reared back on his hind legs. He thrust his sword in the air, practicing attack maneuvers. Davyn watched the massive creature in awe as I pulled up beside him.

It always surprised me how such a massive, and unusually shaped creature like a centaur, could move with such precision and grace.

"You know, younglings," Ark said this as his hooves clomped to the ground and his sword clopped down in an arc, "the Plains of Dust are not safe. Dangerous creatures roam and hunt." He thrust his sword again, his hooves dancing in an intricate pattern. "You ever fight a giant scorpion? They're nasty buggers."

Davyn shrugged, and then crossed his arms. "You ever hack your way through an army of undead before fighting a zombie dragon, a mind-reading shapeshifter, and a two-thousand-year-old sorceress in the body of yet another dragon?"

Davyn and I would have to trade war storied some time. That is, if he could just relax for once and not take the fact that a cleric is after him and the others so seriously.

I gave a low whistle to Davyn's reply but didn't say anything, waiting for the centaur's reaction.

Ark stopped mid-thrust and met Davyn's eyes with a sidelong glance. After a moment, he lowered the broadsword and let out a hearty laugh.

"No," he said, "I can't say that I've done that. But it's likely I've seen far more battles than you have, kid. I'm not doing much business lately. In fact, you're the only customer I've had in a week. Surely another man ―or centaur, as the case may be― couldn't hurt. As long as you can pay, it'd be nice to get back to my roots as a centaur for hire."

Don't let _this_ mercenary join on. _My_ role in the group is the odd and untrustworthy mercenary.

Davyn studied the centaur's wide eyes. They bore into Davyn's own, sharp and aware.

Something about the centaur bothered me. It wasn't his appearance as good people often came in frightening packages, just as evil ones came in deceptively beautiful ones. I'd been fine with staying with the centaur for the night. But now, now I was wary. Ark's seemed much too eager to trot off with us, no pun intended.

Memories of past lessons on gods started to come back to me. Wasn't Hiddukel, whom Kirilin served according to what little Icefire had told me the night before, the God of corrupt _merchants_?

"Thanks again for your hospitality," Davyn said after a moment. "But we paid you in full for the night, and we don't have enough steel to pay you further. We'll be fine on our own."

"Actually," Icefire's voice called after us and I gave a sigh, Davyn's teeth gritted and his jaw tightened noticeably. "I think having Ark along is a good idea."

"Of course he'd been listening in," Davyn muttered with contempt, "Elf hearing."

He _is_ aware that we tieflings have exceptionally good senses too, much like that of elves, right? Probably not, that boy has a horrible sense of lore and absolutely no knowledge of what went on about him.

"He knows the plains," Icefire continued. "It's always good to keep around companions with skills you lack, especially when they offer so politely. Besides I have enough steel, I can pay."

Davyn clenched his fists and dropped his pack with a heavy plop. He spun around, he looked about ready to lash out at Icefire, but then his eyes traveled to that of Jirah and Nearra waiting at the elf's side.

His broadsword held propped against his shoulder, Ark raised a questioning eyebrow.

"You're right," Davyn said through clenched teeth.

"I knew you'd come around," Icefire said, a cocky grin creasing his face, the elf walked to Davyn's side, barely noticing my presence. "Now, how about we set off?" He held forward the map he'd just drawn. "Care to navigate?"

I only got a glimpse of the map but it was just a confusing mess of black lines and numbered coordinates. From the look of Davyn's face I doubt he understood it too well either. Davyn looked up from it and met Icefire's eyes with a steely gaze.

"Why don't you go ahead, Captain," Davyn hissed mockingly to Icefire, "It seems you get to call all the shots today."

Icefire's eyes flashed and he grinned again. "Well, if you insist."

"Guys, come on, teamwork is essential if we wanna make it to this mine thingy," I said, it's true, teamwork _is_ essential, it allows you to blame somebody else when things go wrong. And things were un-doubtfully going to go wrong.

Nearra and Jirah came to our side, Ark trotting behind them. Walking by myself I followed after Icefire who was leading us.

Why did the bloody centaur have to come along? I was sure it was the same centaur from my dreams. He'd even bumped into Davyn before. Did that mean that we'd be attacked by them leather clad men and women too?

I looked back to see Davyn standing by his fallen pack, gritting his teeth as he watched Icefire leading us west; away from Tarsis and into the Plains of Dust. Taking a calming breath, Davyn pulled his cloak tighter around his shoulders and hefted up his pack. Then he started walking behind our group, a determined, cruel look on his face.

Darn, that ranger is strange.

* * *

We traveled for hours across the plains. Icefire regularly consulted his map as he led us across the sands and over rocky hills. He was following some trail I couldn't discern.

"I've spent years learning to follow the land, let it guide me, but all I see around us desolation," Davyn admitted quietly to Jirah who he walked alongside.

Nearra walked ahead with both Icefire and Ark, and I followed a few paces behind them all.

The sun grew high in the sky, hitting us harsh and unfiltered. There were no trees out here, no plant life of any kind. But despite the lack of shade, it was still blisteringly cold. Bitter, icy winds met us face on. My skin dried and froze, but I continued on without bothering a complaint, my teeth chattering.

Icefire seemed to be leading us to an inexplicably large boulder in the centre of a flat, stony field. Nearra huddled up to Icefire for warmth, lucky girl; all I get to keep me warm is a cloak that Davyn haggled off Ark for free. He wasn't willing to pay any money for me apparently.

So far, as the hours drew on, we somehow managed to avoid any sort of confrontation. Earlier in our trek, Ark had spotted a shadowy creature skittering along the horizon, and he'd called for a halt. But whatever the beast had been, it hadn't come close, and the centaur warrior had signaled that it was once more safe to move on.

I saw Davyn shudder as we neared the boulder. He was chilled, but not just from the cold of the plains.

"It's too silent," Davyn pointed out quietly, warily.

Ark waved a hand back at the ranger, "Nonsense."

It was indeed too silent. There were no bugs crawling through the sand, no predators or scavengers stalking between rocks, there weren't even any birds over head. The mournful sound of the wind was all I could pick up beyond the rustling cloaks of my companions and their heavy treading boots.

"Here," Icefire called back. He turned around to face us and waved us all forwards. The wind blew the black waves of his hair over his face. "This boulder, it's been here before the Cataclysm, if you can believe it." He ran up to the giant stone and patted its side.

The oblong stone was as high as two men and was eroded to a perfectly smooth surface.

"The book said that this used to be an area of higher ground," the elf went on as we drew near, "An island perhaps; or more likely a peninsula. The mine was located north of here. The ocean water dripped through the stone and left the mineral deposits. The ancient dwarves picked it clean long before our friend the wizard was cursed there."

Great, I've always wanted to stand around and learn the history of a rock. I groaned, dropping to the floor and sitting with my legs crossed. We'll probably be here a while, I might as well make myself confortable.

"Fascinating," Davyn muttered.

"It is!" Nearra said smiling broadly. "Icefire, you guided us straight here. Thank you. We'd have been lost for weeks if it weren't for you."

At this Davyn rolled his eyes.

Ark shifted back and forth from hoof to hoof. The silk of his eye patch shimmering in the afternoon sun.

"We should keep walking," the centaur said in his deep voice. "Stay still too long and something's bound to jump at you."

Jirah gulped and moved to stand closer to Nearra, I simply grinned from where I sat.

"Hey, don't worry, Jirah," Icefire said as he came to her side. "You're a naturally born athlete, and you're becoming more and more skilled with that sword of yours. You'd be able to take whatever the planes might dish out for us."

"Of course I could," Jirah said defiantly. "But if it's alright with you, I'd rather not have to." She gestured north, "The mine?"

Icefire bowed his head, "But of course."

I jumped up from where I sat, my mucles protesting all the while, it's been too long since I've gone on a real hike like this. We moved past the boulder and began heading north. We were on a rocky ground again, though there were still drifts of sand. In fact, the winds seemed to have blown some of the sand into dunes.

"It's a good thing you five got here at the end of summer," Ark said as he trotted at Icefire's side. "In a month or so the entire plain will be covered in snow. I'd imagine that would make your quest that much harder."

"No doubt," Icefire replied.

"I wish Keene and Pip were here," Jirah mused with a sigh to nobody in particular. "With them around it's never quiet or boring."

"I could easily fill in the place, but every time I try and say something everyone either ignores me or tells me to be quiet."

In reply to this Davyn held up his hand to signal that I should be silent.

"See," I said in exasperation as I threw my arms in the air in a sign of defeat.

As I'd said this, Davyn squinted past the mounds of sand. He was making me uneasy. What was he looking out for? There were smaller boulders littering the landscape between the dunes, each one about as long as a man lying on his back. The boulders were shiny and tan, almost perfectly round.

"I think I saw one of those boulders move," Davyn whispered to me in warning as he clutched at the hilt of his sword. "Icefire," he said in a low voice.

The elf didn't hear him ―or, perhaps, ignored him― and continued walking past the mounds of sand and the shining brown and gray boulders. Nearra and Jirah spoke to each other in small, exited voices, completely oblivious to Davyn's warnings.

This time I saw a boulder move. It was only a slight movement, but I was fairly sure normal boulders didn't move. From my experience, they usually just sat. Davyn had been right, they were defenitly moveing.

"Icefire," Davyn called, sword in hand.

All around us the dunes exploded outwards. Grains of sand hit me square in the eyes, though I tried to shield my face.

A dozen men and a few women, all dressed in heavy black, leather, clothes and sporting vicious tattoos and scars, leapt from the mounds of sand that had been their hiding spots, jeering. They'd hidden beneath large woven baskets under the sand.

"What the―" Icefire gasped as his hand flew to his own sword.

"So _this _is the welcoming committee? I was wondering when you'd show up, you're late," I already held a throwing knife in each hand, smirking and baring my pointed eye teeth.

But the bandits didn't race towards us. Leaping and screaming they raced towards the boulders. That was when the boulders came to life. Startled by the bandits' shouts, they lifted up from the ground on dozens of short, spiky legs. Faces appeared, terrifying insect faces dominated by serrated mandibles and covered with beady black eyes. Armored tails slid out from their backsides, barbs jutting out from their ends.

"Skrit," Ark called above the bandit's hollering, "Run!"

I didn't hesitate. The man-sized beetles swarmed towards us, mandibles snapping open and shut with ferocious hunger. Venom dripped from their serrated edges.

Jirah, Nearra and Icefire raced forward, following the galloping centaur. Davyn and I were at the rear, only a few feet behind me.

I'd heard of skrit. One bite would paralyze a grown man, and then the monsters would swarm, dragging the prey away from the protection of any companions to feast on it.

I ran faster. I didn't have to outrun the skrit; I just had to outrun my companions.

Two of the bandits raced along side the stampeding skrit, whooping shouts of bloodlust. Foul liquid sloshed in baskets that they carried in their arms. The two bandits bounded ahead of the skrit, tossing the liquid from the buckets in front of the line of giant insects. It splashed against the dirt, and a sick stench filled the air. Immediately the skrit stopped in their chase. They did not pass the unseen barrier that the bandits had apparently put up.

Hardly believing what I was seeing, I stopped. Gasping I put my hands on me knees and steadied my rapid breathing. Davyn stopped, now standing in front of me and I could hear the others stop in turn.

The bandits strode to either side of the skrit, unafraid of being attacked. Strangely, the creatures did not try to bite them. A woman with honey-coloured skin and a shaved head strode forward. A black tattoo of a skull completely covered her face, marring what had once been lovely features.

"Now, what do we have here?" she taunted, hands on her hips.

"You have people with weapons who will put up a darn of a fight if you attack," I warned, flourishing my throwing knives.

A shadow flew above my head, and I heard Ark bellow. The centaur had leapt over us to stand right in front of the sneering woman.

Ark lifted his sword and pointed it at the woman's heart. Her face devoid of fear, she held her head high.

"What did I say?" Ark growled. "Didn't I tell you to wait to attack until I gave the signal? They were supposed to lead us to the mine. Lady Kirilin's map only led to the boulder. She will not be pleased."

Why am I not surprised?

Nearra gasped. "No," she whispered.

Davyn and I had warned them, well, in our own ways. Technically they'd brought it upon themselves.

Turning to face us, and smiling his good natured grin, Ark shrugged. "Sorry, friends," he said. "But I've made a promise to Lady Kirilin, and I never go back on my word."

"Never go back on your word? You do recall promising to help us just earlier today, right?" I questioned with a raised eyebrow.

At least you can trust untrustworthy people to be untrustworthy. It's the trustworthy people that you can't trust.

Turning to meet Icefire's eyes, Davyn shook his head, "I knew it!"

"Davyn," I muttered, "I couldn't have put it better myself."

* * *

There you go guys, I've still included some quotes from the book, I've really got to stop doing that. But I think I'm starting to stear away from it, hopefully. Anywho, I've added quite a bit more "Anya-ness" to this chapter, and I've had her voice the very thing that I was thinking, we get rid of Keene and then here comes another cheeky rogue character to fill in his place. I appreciate reviews and constructive critocism, please and thankyou.

Oh, and don't worry, I'll explain why Anya's not at all fazed by the fact that her dreams are coming to pass in the upcomming chapters.

just-passing-time.


	6. The Mine

rinialashlaya: True, humor is a very important part of writing. It's also difficult to think of new thinsg to include that others find amusing. I've got an odd sense of humor, that I'm very proud of, (how vain is that?) and I'm glad that you find this novel funny, (which is thankfully what I'm going for.) and enjoyable. Thanks again for the helpful review!

Elvenwarriorlady: Hey again, I really liked Davyn and Elidor when reading the books, and Anya has quite a few of my personality traits and quirks, (except I don't have a tail, horns, or weapons. XD.) Yeah, Anya is like a female version of Elidor, It's mainly coz I enjoy characters that have trouble taking anything seriously and help lighten to the mood, it makes everything a lot more enjoyable and takes the edge off the whole "We're all gonna die" atmosphere. It's great to know you're enjoying this, it encourages me to write more when I know people want to see what I've done. Okay, I'll let you get to it, I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the last ones.

* * *

Chapter 5

Mine

Icefire was clutching at his earring. The look on his face was barely shocked. I think he'd seen the act of betrayal coming. The elf had no doubt known that there was a pretty big possibility that Ark was with Kirilin. But I think I know why Icefire brought Ark along despite those odds. The way Nearra listened to the elf's advice over Davyn's bothered the human boy. It seemed Davyn's attitude towards Icefire had grated on the elf's nerves, so he'd done what anyone would have― tried to bother the boy even more. Perhaps he thought Ark, even after Davyn turned him down, would be harmless. Besides, he hadn't been lying― someone like Ark was definitely be useful on the plains. Well, he was usefull until he turned on us, now he was just a big pain in my backside.

Ark swaggered back towards us, "Pheromones," he said, gesturing to the streak of wet dust that was splattered in front of the terrifying insects. "Funny stuff I got from some wizard. Bathe in it once and the skrit won't go near you. Downright repulsed by the stuff, they are, so much that it'll stop a whole stampede right in its tracks."

"I'll keep that in mind," I replied to the centaur.

Behind him, the skrit climbed atop one another, trying desperately to surge forward and kill us. The tattooed bandits still stood on either side of the creatures, hemming them in and keeping them from swarming around the invisible line that kept them at bay.

"Gods, Ark," the female bandit called from behind him. "Must you always chat up our victims?"

"Yeah, Ark, it's boring us all," I complained with a yawn, Davyn shot me an annoyed glance.

"Watch your tongue lest I cut it out." Ark's look lost none of its good cheer as he scolded the female bandit with the skull tattoo.

Icefire trembled with anger. "Why are you doing this?" he demanded. "Why pretend to help us?"

Ark shrugged. "It's what I do: lie, cheat and steal. I find it really increases my profit margins." Behind him the other bandits chuckled and murmured.

"Cheat and repeat, until caught, and then lie," I muttered with a grin; that's probably one of my favourite sayings.

"That's not it," Nearra said to Ark. "You said Kirilin's name before. You're working for her."

I couldn't help but roll my eyes, "Well, _duh_."

Ark scowled and pawed the ground. Hoof met stone, sending up sparks. In one swift move, he had one of his daggers in hand and was pointing it at Nearra's chest.

"I work for myself, girl," he said. "Don't forget that."

Icefire walked past myself and Davyn. "You sold your soul to her, didn't you?" the elf demanded as he came face to face with the centaur. "You're just one of her many conquests of her and her god."

The grin once again appeared on Ark's scarred, chiseled face. "Well, yes, I did. I had to do _something_ after the war."

"You didn't fight in the war," Davyn said with a scowl.

Again Ark shrugged, "Never said _which side_ I fought on, kid."

"You didn't think of that, did ya, _**kid**_?" I smirked at the annoyed look on Davyn's face.

Man, it was fun annoying Davyn. It always brought a smile to my face. Even when there was a group of hostile bandits right in front of us.

With the centaur momentarily distracted, Icefire's hand shot up and clutched his earring as he spat words of power.

I'm beginning to think that there's something special about those earrings. He's always tugging at them. Of course, there's always the off chance that it's just an annoying habit. I'll ask him about that.

Note to self: ask Icefire a hell of a lot of questions.

"Spellcaster!" the female bandit shrieked.

She leapt past Ark and barreled into Icefire's chest. They both fell against the harsh stone. Her eyes raged against the black tattooed skull that marred her face as the woman raised a dagger high. Icefire tensed, waiting for her to strike.

I pulled back one of my arms; ready to hit the lady with one of my last throwing knives when something I really hadn't been expecting happened.

Two powerful equine hind legs met the bandit's side. I heard her ribs crack, and the woman flew off the shocked elf.

"Lady Kirilin does not want them killed!" Ark bellowed.

As he said this he aimed the point of his broadsword at Icefire's gut, "But she never said anything about maiming."

"_Now_ can I hit someone?" I asked out loud, twirling my throwing knife around my fingers in anticipation.

There were no objections.

I threw my throwing knife with all my might. I missed where I'd been aiming but not all together. The knife point sank into the centaur's backside, sending him rearing.

Jirah chose then to race forward, a blur of fur cloak and black hair as she gave a long battle cry.

Her short sword was raised high and she brought it down hard against the rearing centaur's flank. The centaur bellowed in pain, tossing his head back as he gave something along the lines of a neigh.

Icefire leapt to his feet and gave Jirah a grateful smile, "Thanks."

Sure, don't thank me or anything. I gritted my teeth but didn't voice my thoughts.

Jirah took in quick, frightened breathes, "I'm really starting to hate two-faced liars," she wheezed.

The other bandits took the attack on Ark as their cue. Hefting bloodstained maces and dull axes, they ran past the mound of withering, angry skrit.

Again Icefire clutched at his earrings. Yep, there's definitely something special about those earrings. But I don't care how darn special they are, I don't know why the elf can't just draw one of his swords and fight like the rest of us.

"Wizards," I muttered in loathing as I threw my last throwing knife at the closest bandit without a second thought.

There were so many choices; so little time.

My knife sunk into his skull and he toppled over backwards without a sound.

"Get back!" Icefire called out to us.

Not waiting to see if we'd complied, he cast his spell.

I took a few steps back, feeling the air stirring unnaturally around me. Davyn walked backwards into me, almost knocking me over. I only just managed to keep my balance, the ranger having shifted all his weight onto me for an instant before realizing I'd been standing behind him. He took a hasty step forward, not bothering to apologize.

"Oh no, it's fine, please feel free to topple over me anytime," I muttered sarcastically to the ranger as I continued to back away from Icefire.

"Annoying little elf," Ark spat to Icefire.

The centaur's hair had fallen lose from its tie, and the sneering creature leapt forward. At that exact moment, Icefire finished the words of his spell.

The bandits didn't know what hit them.

Wind roared, swirling the sand, the sand that had once hidden the bandits, into a tornado of fury. The sandstorm caught Ark in its grip, blinding him, and muting him with mouthfuls of dust.

Within moments, Ark, the bandits and the skrit were completely lost from sight. I could barely hear their frightened and angry cries over the roar of the wind and the whoosh of swirling sand, and that was with my incredibly awesome and superior tiefling hearing.

The spell cast, Icefire turned to run towards us, then stumbled and fell to one knee.

"Icefire," Nearra cried out.

She ran to his side and offered her arm, Davyn, Jirah and myself coming up behind her.

"Here!" Icefire called over the howling wind, he pulled the map he'd drawn from his belt and handed it to Davyn. "We're almost there. Lead the way."

"Aye, aye," Davyn said, his tone clearly mocking.

We grabbed our things and raced away from the withering mass of sand, giant insects and wild warriors.

Icefire pushed himself forward, an agonized look on his face, one that he tried to hide. I could tell his legs threatened to give out, his muscles slackened when they should have tensed, but he kept moving forward. He had to. Stopping would mean death. Then again, it was just Icefire, if he suddenly decided he wanted to take a break, I wouldn't be complaining.

Davyn veered at the map and steered us west again, "Doing all right back there, Icefire?" he called back over his shoulder.

"Yeah, you sound really worried," I called to Davyn sarcastically.

"I'm fine," Icefire wheezed.

"Liar," Nearra whispered from his side.

"Are we there yet?" I asked in a childish voice, choosing to ignore the annoyed glances that were sent in my direction.

"Yes," Davyn scowled, and then turned the map sideways. "It should be around here somewhere."

"That's reassuring," I muttered with a small smile in spite of myself.

Icefire took a step forward, then another.

"Oh," Nearra gasped beside him, a distant look on her face, much like that which the elf bore. Then she met his face with shocked eyes. "Is it…?"

Icefire nodded. "It is. The wizard's magic."

Davyn spun to face him, still scowling, "Would you care to let us know where this mine is? Ark could be on our trail already, and it sounded like he expected Kirilin to be here too."

Icefire stepped forward, searching the landscape.

"Faster would be better," I said.

Jirah hugged herself and bit at a trembling lip. She is such a drama queen. It's not _that_ cold.

"Cry baby," I hissed at her in annoyance.

Jirah glared at me and I pocked my tongue out in reply.

"Oh, that's real mature," Jirah snapped back.

Icefire pointed, "There."

It was hard to see at first; the entrance seemed little more than a cleft in the endless gray of the stony ground. As we grew closer, we saw that it was a narrow black opening that led into the earth.

As we all drew closer, Icefire moaned in pleasure.

Yeah, _that's_ not weird.

"The mine," he gasped as we approached him. Sparks of blue energy danced at his fingertips, but he simply ignored it, "We're here."

Davyn was the first down the hole, and after his call of confirmation Icefire was quick to follow.

"We're going _underground_?" I asked in slight worry.

"Cry baby," Jirah sneered at me and my finger twitched in the direction of one of my daggers, her eyes bulged out of her head as she jumped away from me.

"Well, it _is_ a mine," I heard Icefire chuckle from somewhere within the hole.

Hazy gray light did little to pierce the darkness below, even with my handy-dandy night vision I could only just make out Icefire's form as he lit a torch.

Jirah pushed past her sister rudely, no sign of complaint from the blond girl as she did so. Jirah sat at the edge of the hole and then ebbed herself down. I could see Davyn's arm grab her waist gently as she jumped off the edge. Nearra jumped down next and Davyn did the same as he had with Jirah.

"Lucky last," I muttered to myself, sighing openly.

I saw Davyn walking towards Jirah and Icefire, Nearra waiting at the bottom of the hole for me. What, Davyn helped the other two but not me? Okay, so I didn't really need the help, but it would have been nice of him to offer. I smirked and jumped easily down the hole.

"Thanks for your help, _kid_," I called sarcastically after Davyn.

I heard Nearra give a quiet giggle at my side and I looked at her from the corner of my eye. She smiled at me and then hurried towards Icefire. At least she'd waited for me. She has manners, unlike some people. I glared at the back of the retreating ranger in annoyance and then I hurried after them all.

Craggy, gray stone walls spread out to reveal a vast circular cavern. Spiraling along its side was an ancient wooden track that led to the bottom far below. The track flattened into platforms at different levels, behind which were shadowy holes that led to other sections of the mine.

Apparently having regained some of his energy, Icefire took the lead once more. The wood of the track felt soft and decayed beneath my lightly booted feet, but still, it held.

I saw Icefire run his slender fingers over the wall to discreetly steady his weight. Maybe he's not feeling as well as he's letting on. I mean that spell must have sapped a hell of a lot of energy from him. That's what I hate about wizards. They have a good run, and then they sleep on the job.

"Empty and desolated, perfect for a tome," Icefire muttered to himself from ahead.

Empty and desolated, perfect for looting.

We continued to creep down the track, Nearra clinging to the back of Icefire's cloak, and Jirah to hers.

The wood beneath Davyn's feet creaked in protest.

"Step lighter or you're gonna fall right through the floor, kid," I warned Davyn, silently thanking Ark for the fabulous nickname. "Some ranger you are."

He frowned and shook his head at my name for him but took my warning into account, the floor ceasing its previous protest. The only sound now was that of my tail flicking against the floor in a slow rhythmic pattern.

Okay, I admit it, I was anxious. It was because of this that my tail was out of control, it pretty much had a mind of its own when I didn't keep my emotions in check.

As we passed old torches in the wall scones, Icefire set them ablaze with his torch. No doubt trying to chase away as much of the dark as possible. I could see fine due to my demonic heritage, and Icefire no doubt could as he was elven, but the others would have no hope without the now blazing torches.

On the floor below, old metal and wood carts were piled in a heap of dust-covered wheels and boards. They'd have been too big to fit through the mines opening; someone must have decided to leave them here when the mine was abandoned. Beyond that, the floor beneath us was bare.

"Here," Icefire thrust the torch toward Davyn as we stepped down the dusty stone floor, "Light any torches or braziers that you find. You have a peat in your pack, right?"

Davyn crossed his arms. He didn't take the torch from the elf's outstretched hand, "You're giving me a command?" he demanded.

Nearra shook her head and touched Davyn's arm gently. "Davyn," she said quietly, "Not now."

He shrugged her aside and stepped into Icefire's face. "I don't think you should be giving anyone commands," he said. "Not after what just happened out there. I _knew_ there was something wrong with Ark, but you insisted he come along anyway. Why? Just to upset me? Or did you already know who he was?"

Davyn has some serious trusting issues.

Icefire trembled with anger. Sparks were flaring over his clenched fists.

_Icefire, blue sparks crackling from his clenched fists―_

My dream came back to me in a quick flash as I blinked a few times in shock. The next part of my dream the sparks had been flying towards Davyn.

No, I won't let that happen; even if the ranger hates my guts. I'm not going to let the elf have the pleasure of killing him.

"My earrings," Icefire continued, "Kirilin did something, back when they took Keene and she attacked us, when you weren't there to help. She did something to my earrings, to nullify their foresight. I didn't know. I'm sorry."

That answers one of my questions. His earrings _were_ magic.

Davyn snorted. "Your earrings?" he said, "Your _earrings_?" He threw his hands into the air, throwing a complete hissy. "Well maybe if you didn't rely so much on your blasted magic, Captain, then we wouldn't have a bloodthirsty centaur out there chasing us. Nearra could have been killed!"

How _does_ he manage to bring that girl into each conversation? I could have been killed too.

"Davyn," Nearra said, gently pressing his shoulder, "And you too, Icefire. Please don't―"

Maybe I wouldn't have to break up the fight. It looks like Nearra has it covered.

"You mean your earrings aren't working?" Jirah interrupted Nearra to have her turn at yell-at-the-elf. "You mean you wouldn't have been warned if Keene was going to be in trouble when they took him away? What if we were wrong to leave him? What if―"

"It's done, Jirah!" Icefire shouted over her. "This isn't about Keene. This is about me and Davyn."

"It's always about me, me, me, they seem to be the only words ever coming out of your mouth, Icefire," I muttered.

Shaking with rage, Icefire dropped the torch. It clattered to the floor and rolled away.

"Not a fan of my magic?" Icefire seethed as he steeped toward Davyn.

Dam, we're back to _this_ again?

Maybe Nearra doesn't have it quite as covered as I thought. I have to do something before my dream comes to pass. I can stop this. Sure, I've dreamt things that come true before. I've also dreamt things that never end up happening. I'm pretty sure it was a strange curse I got from my tainted blood. It was because I was half demon; a cursed creature from the Abyss. And, according to old folk lore, we were bad luck to have around.

Lifting his hands the blue sparks continued to serge over Icefire's pulsing skin. Davyn's hand shot to his sword.

"Coward," Davyn growled, "Going for magic, like always. What happened to good old-fashioned brawling, like the sailor you're supposed to be?"

Ah, so he _is _the captain of a ship. Maybe I should let them fight it out, I'm learning quite a bit about them.

Davyn was still talking, "Or was that all a show to hide your lust for magic? Well, it's not so hidden anymore now, is it?"

Lust for magic? Oh, and just when I thought I'd had all my questions answered.

Baring his teeth, Icefire let all his power roar forward. The melancholy song of the magic waves now shrieked as a temptress of fury. The magic must be powerful if I can feel it. I have to break it up or he's going to kill Davyn.

I wrapped my tail around the elf's leg and tugged, tripping the elf and sending him toppling over backwards.

"Opps, did I do that?" I said with a mock gasp, "My bad, Icefire."

There was a shocked look on his face as he slowly crawled up from where he'd lain. He scurried to his feet, the sparks gone from his skin. A fearful look in his eyes that was too clear to miss.

Davyn bared his teeth in anger, his whole demeanor reminding me of an injured boar. To injured to go on, to stubborn to give in. Davyn was definitely injured, it just wasn't a physical injury.

"Both of you, enough," Nearra leapt between the two before another fight could break out.

Her staff was clenched in both hands and she brought it down hard against the floor. Wood met stone with a loud clang that echoed around us.

The orb clutched in the carved dragon claw at the staff's end burst with orange light. Fire flared around the walls as the torches erupted with flames.

Well, that solves the torch problem, now neither Davyn nor Icefire will have to light them.

Nearra still stood between Icefire and Davyn, trembling slightly but unmoving. She met both their eyes, one after the other. Jirah lifted her head, the expression on her face awed. Weary, Nearra lowered her head.

"Enough," she whispered. "We're here now. We're alive. That's all that matters. I have a quest to complete, and we don't have time for you two to prove who the better man is."

"Yeah, we all know it is Keene, fair and square," I said quietly, I think I just made Jirah smile, if only a little.

Icefire lowered his head, he was shaking, I don't know why, was it fear? Ashamed, Icefire looked past Nearra at Davyn. The ranger refused to meet his gaze.

"Nearra," Jirah said, taking a half-hearted step forward. She put a hand on her sister's shoulder and turned her head towards the northern wall, "Look."

Set in the shadowy alcove was a block of stone, sheared flat. Like the walls, it was brown and gray. Unlike the rest of the cavern, however, black minerals streaked across its unnaturally smooth surface.

"The tomb," Icefire said. Taking a breath to compose himself, he went to Nearra's side. "Do you need to rest first?"

Nearra shook her head and refused to meet his eyes, "There's no time," she said. "Those bandits are probably still after us. I need to do this now."

Icefire nodded. "It's your quest," he said, "So it's your call."

Brushing past Davyn, Nearra handed Jirah her cloak and her pack. "Hold onto these for me," she said.

Jirah murmured her consent and clutched the items close.

"Thank you," Nearra said with a weak smile.

Nearra then reached beneath her bodice and pulled free a shimmering key-shaped gem that hung around her neck on a silver chain.

Holding her head high and her staff with confidence that I didn't think the girl had, Nearra strode towards the sheared rock of the tomb. We all watched from a distance, standing in a silence colder than the winds above.

As Nearra approached the tomb, the glowing forms of two soldiers in ancient armour appeared on each side of her. They each unsheathed phantom swords and pointed them at her neck. Nearra said something to them and then showed them the key. They simply bowed their heads and let her pass.

Without looking back, Nearra pressed her hands against the rocky wall, and then stepped through the stone into the wizard's tomb.

We all watched the smooth wall for a few moments more, there was no sign of Nearra. When nothing else interesting happened I gave a sigh and crossed me arms.

I looked over at the others, "Okay, so Nearra's walked through a wall. Now what?"

* * *

I've just realized that nothing really fazes Anya, in this chapter she's managed to throw a knife into a man's head without even really paying attention, crawl into a mine when she knows a centaur is after her and the others, and Nearra just walked through a wall, XD. Oh well, she'll fit in fine with the others then, I guess.

Hope you enjoyed that, I have the next chappie already written, and I like reviews, (wink, wink, hint hint.) Heh heh.

just-passing-time


	7. Deprivation

rinalashlaya: I havn't mentioned Anya's age yet, but Davyn's age, going by the books, should be around 17 or more likely 18 by now. Hmm, tails are pretty darn cool, so are horns and wings, but giving Anya wings would have been too much, plus I'd have to give her demon wings, which are sorta dragon like, scales and everything. Yeah, sorry if I'm making Icefire sound too mean, Icefire really grated on my nerved throughout the books, and the extent of my dislike towards Icefire might be showing through my writting. I'll try to cut back a bit on how mean Icefire might appear, but I always like to have Davyn and Icefire bickering over Nearra, heh heh. Thanks again for the reviews, they mean a lot, here's the next chappie.

* * *

Chapter 6

Deprivation

By the gods this is boring.

I opened my mouth to voice my opinion, but Davyn beat me to it, "What's taking her so long?"

Davyn paced back and forth as he waited for Nearra, his look stern. Jirah's hand fidgeted together as she watched him. His pacing was making her nervous, hells; his pacing was making _me_ nervous.

Icefire crossed his arms and leant back against one of the craggy, pitted stone walls. Torchlight flickered above him.

"She'll be fine," he said, shaking his head, sending waves of black hair tumbling over his shoulders, "Davyn, haven't you noticed by now? She's not a helpless little girl."

Davyn's lips rose into a sneer and he stopped midpace to round on Icefire, "I know, Icefire," he growled, "Don't forget that I've known her a lot longer than you have."

Icefire's look grew cold. "Wouldn't seem that way by how you act toward her, Davyn," He stood to his full height and straightened his shoulders.

Not again. They both needed to find new hobbies, because baiting and insulting each other seems to be all they're good for.

Icefire drew his lips together in a tight line, "After all she's said to you, you still don't seem to understand that she has to make these choices herself. I didn't have you pegged as this dense, Davyn."

"I did," I muttered from where I sat lazily against the wall.

Davyn took two large steps forward and jabbed his finger into Icefire's broad chest.

Davyn's brow drew together in a deep frown, "_You _still don't seem to understand that this isn't your quest. You're not our leader, mine or Nearra's. You're a dark elf, and for all I know you planned everything that happened with Kirilin at the library and then before with Ark."

Icefire seethed, "How dare you call me a dark elf!"

Jirah crossed her arms and hugged herself, her eyes darting anxiously from one man to the other.

"I call it how I see it," Davyn sneered, "And I can say whatever I like. I don't need you to verify that I have the right to say it."

Trembling, Icefire seemed to have to fight the temptation of shooting out his hands and throwing forth deadly magic or a dagger that I knew was hidden within his cloak's folds.

"Look," Icefire started, "Look what we have let ourselves become. Fighting will get us nowhere, especially not with Kirilin pursuing us. I thought we had made some peace, Davyn."

How thick _was_ Icefire? They hadn't made any peace. They'd been bickering like old men from the minute I first met them. I couldn't help a snort, but the noice didn't seem to disrupt the deadly gaze's they each bore.

Icefire's jaw clenched as he spoke, "I respect you as a fighter and, yes, as a leader. It's just that your feelings are shrouding you opinion of Nearra and how to carry out the girl's quest."

"And your feelings aren't?" Davyn asked, he huffed in agitation before continueing. "Your plays of power, your fake confidence, it's what got us into this. Kirilin is after you more than any of us. She sent Ark to capture us, and he'll be here any minute," he shook his head, "Nearra's taking far too long.

Icefire sighed again, "Just wait. If she's not out soon, we'll find a way to help her."

"Yes, _Captain_," Davyn said, his tone mocking.

With one last dark glare, the ranger turned on his heel and resumed his pacing.

After a few more minutes of nothing but the saound of Davyn pacing I just couldn't take it anymore.

"Oy, kid, would you come here a minute," I called over to Davyn bluntly.

He ignored me and continued pacing.

"_Fine_, I'll ask Icefire then. He's a better help than you anyway," I smirked at the reaction this got and made my way over to the sitting elf.

I dropped down beside Icefire and looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"So, it's not that I don't like being left in the dark, or anything, but how is Nearra breaking this _curse_?" I'd tried asking as kindly as I could, but sarcasm always did find its way into whatever I had to say.

He didn't look at me but spoke in a flat, monotone voice, one that was so unlike the elf's usually musical tone.

"The first wizard was cursed with the pain of magical burning fire, killing him over and over again. The curse started over three hundred years ago. Nearra had to go through the pain of the wizard to break that part of the curse. She must do the same for this one, though what this wizard's torture was I know not."

"Sounds painful," I mused, wondering how the blond girl had been so calm before entering.

"The gem she used before was Kirilin's key. The reason the cleric is after us all. It was with the key that she had sealed the cursed wizards in their eternal tombs. The key had given her their life-force. It's ironic that the key is to be Kirilin's undoing."

I gave a curt nod in reply to Icefire's explanation.

"Is she gonna get another magical weapon from this wizard just like she got one from the last one then?" I asked with a frown.

"That's what should happen," Icefire replied.

"Sweet," I cogitated.

"You have an odd way of talking," Jirah pointed out very straight forwardly from where she sat.

"And you have an annoying way of talking," I retorted, earning a scowl from the girl.

"As bluntly as our dear friend put it, you do have a bizarre way of talking and an odd outlook on the world," Icefire said, I knew he wanted to know why.

I just shrugged, "I guess that comes from living in the Abyss for so bloody long." I smirked. "You sorta pick up their way of speaking, you know?"

Davyn was doing his best to ignore us but I could see a show of interest on his face and I flashed him a mocking smile. He looked away in agitation. I knew he was still listening intently.

I shrugged before continueing, "I was born up here, on your world, Solmania somewhere," I started, taking a breath. "A few years back I found myself stuck in the Abyss after a series of unfortunate events. It was a while till I found my way back up here again. Man, I was glad to be back, even with all the prejudiced comments and stuff that I get for being part demon."

The Abyss had been hell, literally. Not much good could be found down there. It was a whole different dimension, being much like a whole new world in a sense. There were many layers to the Abyss, many different hells. It was near impossible to escape. I'd been jumping from plain to plain in the Abyss for years until I'd finally found my way back here.

"How did you find your way _into_ the Abyss to begin with?" Jirah asked, a frown creasing her forehead.

"There are many portals into the hells," I said smirking. "You've just gotta know where to look for 'em. I speant quite some time in a city names the City of Windows."

"Never heard of it," Jirah said with a quick shake of her head.

"Yes, well one such as you would never want to travel to a place like the City of Window, o the Abyss for that matter," I said smirking, "At least I fit in there."

To add to this, I swirled my tail around from behind me and placed it on my lap.

I saw her shudder and, in reply, I gave a small chuckle.

"I managed to escape from the Abyss after a few years and after quite a bit of traveling made my home in Tarsis. I'd been living there 'till I joined up with you guys," I nodded as I finished my brief story.

It was a _very_ brief story of my life. I'm not telling them everything about me when they've shared close to nothing with me about themselves.

Jirah hugged herself tighter. It was warmer down here in the mine than outside, especially with the blazing flames on the walls, but something chilled her deeply. Maybe it was the sudden eerie silence. Each of Davyn's steps seemed much too loud.

I watched the tomb, silently waiting. The spectral guardians were gone, but I could still sense the vileness of their presence. I wasn't quite sure what I was supposed to see, but the tomb was still dark gray and streaked with black minerals.

I waited, biting at my nail with lack of anything better to do. Davyn paced before me, his steps a steady rhythm. Icefire hummed to himself, some song I didn't know, it sounded strangely familiar, as if from a dream.

Then, far above, the wooden tracks creaked.

Icefire stiffened beside me. Immediately his slender fingers clutched his earring, and his eyes darted to look up into the hazy gray light above. With his sword unsheathed in an instant, Davyn rounded into a fighting stance. Lazily I rose from my sitting position, not bothering to reach for a weapon.

"It's Ark and his men," Davyn said.

"They've come back to finish us, just like I said they would," Jirah finished for Davyn in fear, her voice high and squeaky.

"No," Icefire whispered, "It's Kirilin. She's here!"

Davyn narrowed his eyes and let out a deep sigh, "So she finally caught up to us. We never should have spent the night at the ships."

"She'd have found us eventually, kid," I pointed out to Davyn.

Trembling, Jirah fumbled with her own sword as she walked towards the boys, "What do we do? How do we stop her? Nearra's not done yet."

Icefire shook his head. We could all hear the noise clearly now. At first it was just Kirilin's steady footsteps. Them, bits of thick, guttural speech drifted down. Heavy clawed feet pounded against the ancient wooden tracks. More draconians.

"Put me down!" a familiar voice cried out.

A dog barked, the tiny yap echoing in the cavernous mine.

Oh boy. We're in trouble.

"Keene," Jirah whispered, clutching at Davyn's sleeve. "No! I told you we couldn't leave him! She's going to hurt him!"

Neither Davyn nor Icefire responded, though a quick flash of some emotion ―guilt? ― seemed to appear on Icefire's face. As one, the two boys began to back towards the broad stone wall behind them, their eyes never leaving the track. I joined on along side Davyn with a shortsword in one hand. I'd run out of proper throwing knives after our fight with Ark, but I had a few dagger's left, which worked almost as well when thrown. I wasn't going to waste them on the draconians though. They'd just turn to stone and trap the remainder of my supply.

Gulping in her fear, Jirah followed our lead.

Keene's voice echoed again, but whatever he was saying was suddenly cut short. Another voice called out.

"Icefire," Kirilin called; her tone singsong. "My dear elf Icefire, I know you are down there. I believe I have something you want."

The footsteps grew louder as the flickering firelight lining the tracks cast long shadows against the walls. Then Kirilin walked into sight.

The cleric looked just like she had in Tarsis, only now her hair was knotted and tangled from heavy winds. Her eyes were wide with manic rage, and her red robes were drastically torn. Still, she walked down the rotting spiral track with long, regal steps.

She smiled as she caught sight of us, "I knew it," she crowed.

"Kirilin, long time no see, did you miss us?" I asked sweetly.

She ignored me and turned and studied the picked-clean room, the pile of carts and the stone tomb.

"Just like I left it," she said as she took another step down the track, she pressed her fingers against the wall, and then looked at her fingertip. "Dustier than I remember, though."

"Yeah, you've really let this place go, broken carts, dust, and cobwebs everywhere," I stated from my spot between the sturdy ranger and Jirah whom noticably trembled.

Behind Kirilin, shadows loomed. As the creatures came into plain sight from behind the cleric, Jirah let out a small cry of despair. I sighed and clutched at her hand reassuringly. Surprisingly, she squeezed back.

The four remaining draconians from Tarsis walked behind Kirilin, two by two. The one in the fronts face was scarred and burned from the flaming oil Icefire had thrown at it back in the library. The said draconian held a struggling Keene in its bulging leathery arms. One clawed hand was around the kender's mouth, while the other held Keene's hoopak, shortsword and pack. The draconian beside them held the little white puff of fur that was Pip. The tiny dog trembled with fright.

Kirilin stopped midway down the track, watching us with a defiant, crazed smile.

"I see the demon-spawn continued to travel with you. Tell me, Anya, did they tell you that in joining them you've cealed your fate?" she smiled sweetly at me, an evil glint in her eyes.

How in the hells does she know my name? It's not like a have _that_ big a reputation.

Kirilin continued to talk, her voice peircing through the darkness, "But, however, you could join me, you've done worse things than helping a cleric of Hiddukel. Plus, you'll get out of this alive."

I felt Jirah's grip on my hand tighten.

I raised an eyebrow and gave a shrug, "Really nice offer, lady, but I'm gonna have to decline on account that I don't like you."

She gave a low hiss and then took in our pradicument, "Seems I have you cornered," she called down, putting her withering hands on her hips, "And outnumbered at that."

Nobody said anything but I noticed Davyn's grip on his weapon tighten considerably. With a reassuring pat to Jirah's hand I pulled my own away to grasp my short sword in a two-handed grip. Icefire raised his fingers to his earring.

"Now, now, Icefire," Kirilin cooed as Icefire's finger's tightened around his earrings. "Play fair."

She held her hands high and muttered. A pulse of black magic shot towards the elf. He made to move out of the way but it was too late.

Moment's passed before a gasp escaped the elf's lips.

"My magic," Icefire whispered as the cloud of misty black dissipated around him. "She made it so I can't use my magic."

"Guess you'll need to get back to brawn, then, won't you," Davyn whispered back.

"I want only one thing, and it's very simple," Kirilin went on from above. "This little curse you're so intent on breaking must stay intact. I will not stop chasing you until _all_ of you are dead or have given up."

Stepping to the side, she gestured towards Keene and Pip, who were still struggling to break free from their monstrous captors.

"Now, you know what I want," Kirilin said and then smirked, "And I know what _you _want ―for your friends here not to die. So let's do as Hiddukel is so fond of doing and make a bargain. Pull your little friend Nearra from that tomb and give me back my gem. In exchange, I will hand over your friend and his mongrel. I even brought the kender's things so that he wouldn't have to buy anything new. You can all go free," she tilted her head. "Well, except for Icefire of course. You are to be at my side for the rest of your very long life."

I glanced at both Icefire and Davyn. They met my eyes with sideways glances. Kirilin was most assuredly lying. With her cocky manner and crazed look, it seemed she wasn't even trying to hide it.

"Never," Davyn growled, taking a step forward and brandishing his ornate sword. He clenched his jaw and met Kirilin's gaze with a look of steel. "We won't let you hurt Nearra."

Typical, it's always about Nearra with him.

"Give it up, Kirilin," Icefire called up in his cocky drawl. "You've been alive for four hundred years now, and I hate to break it to you, but I don't date older women."

The cleric took a deep, exaggerated breath, and then smiled, her lips pulled together tightly, "Very well," she said, "I tried being reasonable."

Turning to the draconian holding Pip, she flicked her wrist in command. It nodded, and then gripped Pip by the neck with one of its obscenely large hands. Pip barked, his tiny paws scrabbling at the air in a fertile attempt to escape as the draconian lifted him high.

"No!" Jirah screamed, tears forming in her eyes.

Keene tried to yell and reach out to his little friend, but it was useless. The draconian holding Pip tossed the dog in the air and opened its fang-filled mouth wide in reparation.

With a gasp, Jirah turned away and dug her head into my side. Pip's barking ended, deathly abrupt, and in reply, I felt, rather then heard, Jirah let out a sob. I put an arm around her shoulder and pulled her close.

"I warned you!" Kirilin called down, her anger rising. "Now, give me the girl!"

Crying out, Icefire sprinted forward, holding his sword like a javelin. His knuckles were white from the strength in which he gripped his sword and his sinewy muscles moved in perfect form as he threw it.

Kirilin dropped belly down to the wooden tracks. The sword whizzed above her and pierced the flame-scarred draconian's face right between its beady black eyes. Immediately the creature turned to stone, trapping the sword in its skull and a still-struggling Keene in its grip. Fresh tears fell down the kender's cheeks.

"There's your answer," Icefire called.

I think she got the message.

His voice was steady and even, but it echoed around us with the force of an ocean wave. Kirilin's head shot up. Mud and mold streaked her cheeks and the front of her red robe. She bared her teeth and clutched at the track.

"Kill them," she commanded as I slowly let go of the shaking Jirah.

Bellowing, the draconians bounded past their dead companion and leapt to the ground below.

They were right in front of us. In other words; oh shit.

Kirilin slowly stood, shaking in rage. She started to mutter a prayer to Hiddukel, whilst doing so she clutched at a silver medallion of faith that dangled from her neck. I knew exactly what she was doing ―using her minions to keep us at bay whilst she prepared to cast a dark spell that would kill us all.

"Jirah, pass your sword!" Icefire called back to the girl next to me.

Davyn still stood his ground at my side, casting me a quick look that I couldn't read from the corner of his eye. Icefire turned his head and held out an expectant hand. With a nod, Jirah tossed her sword forward. It spun through the air before the elf caught it. Not losing the momentum, Icefire twisted forward, preparing to defend himself.

"Get back," Davyn clutched my shoulder and roughly shoved me towards the tomb where Nearra still relieved the second wizard's curse. "Stay in the shadows, we'll protect you."

He gave Jirah a warning look and Jirah did not argue. She was weaponless, what more could she do to help? I, on the other hand, didn't want to just remain idle whilst the boys had all the fun.

"No, way," I said, flashing Davyn a quick smile that I knew was beyond cocky. "I wouldn't miss this for the world."

They'd killed Pip, innocent little Pip who'd done nothing wrong as far as I was aware.

Davyn frowned at me but didn't argue. It had initially surprised me that he would even bother looking out for me, but I guess it was just in his nature to protect those that needed protection. The thing is, I could take care of myself. With that, Davyn made his way to Icefire's side. Grim faced were the boys, and I fought hard to control the broad smile at the promise of excitement. We were pushed up close, our backs pressing against each other.

In front of us, sharp teeth glinted and wings shuddered in the orange light as the five draconians stalked forward. In their claws they clutched bloodied maces and dulled axes.

A puff of white fur stuck to the scaly cheek of one of the draconians, and fresh blood stained its teeth. I heard Jirah let out a gulping sob and saw her slide down the wall behind her. In the shadows near the tomb, she clutched her knees and let the tears stream down her cheeks.

The draconians drew closer, their clawed feet meeting the stone floor with precise, deadly clicks that sent shivers up and down my spine. They weren't of fear though, they were of anticipation. One swung its axe in a showy flourish and growled out a laugh.

High above Kirilin watched as green and black energy built up around her hands, blazing like ghostly bonfires.

Behind the cleric, Keene was still struggling to escape his stone bonds. Around him, the statue began to crumble as the dead draconian began to decay into dust. Finally the claw that had covered Keene's mouth fell away, and he cried out so loud and so full of rage that, for a moment, everyone in the cave turned to look at him.

Keene fell to the track. Dust clung to the tears on his cheeks and his eyes were a puffy red. His belongings and Icefire's sword fell beside him with a heavy thud and a resounding clang. Immediately the kender gripped the hilt of Icefire's sword and swung the blade at Kirilin's side with all his strength.

Steel met silk and then flesh and the cleric tilted her head back and let out an anguished cry. Blood oozed from the wound and down her leg as she dropped her arms. The magic dissipated into the chill air.

"That was Pip!" this Keene cried as more tears flowed down his cheeks. "How could you?" His voice rose to an angered shout. "How could you!"

His arm muscles straining, Keene lifted the sword for another attack. Clutching at her side with one hand, Kirilin turned to face him. Her chest heaved with each breath. She mumbled a prayer, her free hand once again encircling the medallion.

"You killed him!" Keene cried as he brought the sword down.

Sickly green light flashed from Kirilin's hands, and Keene was thrust backward off the decaying tracks. He flew through the air before landing with a loud crack in a pile of old carts. The sword slammed against a wall and clattered to the floor. A few feathers that had torn free from the kender's topknot floated through the air.

"Keene," Jirah whispered from the wall behind me.

Then, the draconians attacked.

I raised my short sword and took a defensive stance, ready for them to reach us. Their bellowing cries ringing in my ears.

But, just before they were within attacking range, I was shoved back. I gaped in astonishment at teh back of Davyn as he fought off two of the draconians. Davyn had shoved me aside, blocking me from the draconian's reach and attacking them on his own

"Dam it, kid, I can manage! They're just draconians!" I shouted over the ring of weapons.

Icefire blocked three draconian's blows with expert swings of his weapon.

"Oy, Davyn," I shouted when Davyn didn't allow me to pass him, my voice outraged. "Stop stealing my lizards!"

Davyn didn't seem to hear me, his mind set on avoiding the swings of the draconian's weapons. There was no easy opening for me to take that wouldn't risk either Davyn or Icefire.

Dam it, Davyn, why'd he have it set in his mind that all girls were incapable of kicking butt?

Icefire ducked and jabbed with Jirah's sword, sweat beading on his forehead already, his eyes dark and set on the task before him. One of the beasts managed to get a blow in, a punch to the elf's gut that sent him sprawling to the floor.

I danced to the side, only to have my way blocked by Davyn once more. This time he hadn't even meant to get in my way. He'd just been ducking one of the draconian's axe's. A draconian lashed out with its foot, clawing through the green leather of Davyn's armour. The ranger stumbled back for a moment, giving me the opening I'd been waiting for.

Finally.

I swung my short sword around in an arc, be-heading the very draconian whom had kicked at Davyn. I pulled my sword free before the monstrosity turned to stone and then crumbled to the floor. I'd barely managed to slide my sword free before the other draconian, who'd been previously attacking Davyn, turned to face me. The large draconian brought its mace around in a wild semi-circle; I shot out my shortsword to intercept it.

That was the worst idea ever.

I felt my hand go slack as a sickening crunch echoed around the area. I gritted my teeth as my short sword clattered to the floor.

Dam it.

Clutching my injured and incompetent hand to my heaving chest I stumbled back. My back coming in contact with that of Davyn, he was blocking the continuous swings of an axe wielding draconian that had previously been attacking Icefire. With my left hand I drew a dagger and flung it at the approaching beast. The small weapon bounced pathetically off its armour.

From my expreience that is never a good sign.

Up above, Kirilin clutched at the wall with a bloodstained hand, leaving a red streak. Again she muttered, again she attempted to bring down spells from her dark god.

Dam it.

I heard Icefire give a shout of outrage as he fought off the other two draconians, his attacks a blur.

Davyn was pushing back against me. I could feel the muscles in his back rippling with the exertion of fighting off the large lizard.

"What do you overgrown lizard _freaks_ have against us?" I shouted out in agitation.

Maybe I shouldn't be taunting them when I've only got one working hand.

The draconian before me swung his mace down towards my head, I attempted to roll to my right but even I must admit that it was more of a stumble than anything. My right hand still lay limp against my chest and I could see dark spots starting to dance in my line of sight, taking over my vision piece by piece.

Dam it.

I saw Jirah frantically stand up from her spot in the shadows. Her gaze was on the tomb before her. Though unseen, the spectral guardians still guarded the tomb waiting to strike, that much was obvious. Jirah wasn't seriously planning on―

Leaping from the shadows, Jirah raced to the front of the tomb. She reached forward and touched the stony wall. It rippled as though molten. She could still pass through it. Immediately the ghostly soldiers appeared. They glowed misty blue and held up their long swords in defiance.

Then, Jirah leapt through the stone wall.

Dam it.

I drew another dagger, knowing that I was seriously running short on weapons, in a left handed grip. True, I'm not as good with my left hand as I am with my right, but I'm not that bad either. I gritted my teeth in pain and blinked away the approaching darkness. With a roar of outrage I charged the draconian with my dagger.

Dam, dam, dam.

* * *

"Icefire, watch out!"

Jirah, was that Jirah? I don't know…

I forced my eyes open and immediately shut them at the sudden change of lighting. Wait, what happened to _my _draconian? I snapped my eyes open once more, squinting slightly whilst my eyes adjusted.

I looked around, Jirah stood not too far away with her sister.

Nearra was back.

I must have been knocked out. How long had I been out for? It mustn't have been _too_ long if three draconians are still alive.

I'd caught the draconian's mace to my head. It hadn't been a powerful blow, thank the gods, but apparently it had been enough to knock me out.

I forced myself to sit, using my hands to holster myself up, without thinking I let a yell of pain leave my lips as my fingers hung uselessly from my hand.

Oh, right, I forgot about my injured hand. I placed my said hand to my chest once more, as I heaved myself up. Breathing deeply from that small movement I leant heavily against the wall. I just needed a little break, that's all.

Jirah held a large longbow in her grip. It was almost as tall as she was. It was beautiful, carved at its ends were images of waves that splashed into dragon claws that held two blue orbs. A silver bowstring ran from end to end. She'd strapped a full quiver of delicately carved arrows to her back.

Was that the cursed wizard's weapon? It had to be.

She held the longbow in a tight two handed grip, suddenly leaping forward to join her sister.

It was then that I noticed that one of the remaining three draconians stood stoic still. Two swords jutted from the side of the granite draconian. Weaponless, Icefire ducked and rolled beneath another draconian, _my_ draconian. A dagger deeply embedded in its stomach, having pierced through the armour. I'd managed to stab it before being knocked out. How did that not kill it, or at least slow it down?

I've come to a realization: I hate draconians.

The creature's mace struck the ground where Icefire's head had been moments before, sending chips of stone flying.

Beside them, Davyn slashed with his sword, his movements calm and precise. The draconian he fought roared and lashed with its clawed fists, but Davyn was ready for it. Somehow he'd managed to tire the beast out.

Nearra stood in front of the tomb as Jirah raced to join her. The golden haired girl showed no signs of fear as she held her staff at the ready.

"Hurry up and die!" Davyn bellowed.

The draconian lunged, and Davyn ducked. He rolled gracefully between its legs, coming up directly behind it ―and right in front of the pile of carts. The ranger's eyes darted between the carts and the draconian, Davyn's lips rose in a smile.

As the draconian reared to turn, Davyn reached behind him and grabbed one of the ancient metal wheels and let it fly like a discus. The wheel spun through the air before colliding with the draconian's forehead. The beast roared as it fell backwards.

"Davyn, here!" with that Icefire held his hand out expectantly.

The draconian attacking him had maneuvered the elf right next to its fallen comrade.

For a moment Davyn hesitated. Then, with a shake of his head, he tossed the ornamental sword. The silver blade swirled through the air before Icefire caught it. With an expert flourish, he spun around and sliced the blade right through the fallen draconian's neck. The draconian coughed and spluttered, giving Icefire just enough time to pull the blade free before the monster turned into stone.

Spinning, in the same move, Icefire brought the blade up to attack the final draconian, only to be met with its fists. The elf flew to the floor, losing the sword. The draconian loomed over Icefire.

That was when Nearra fired, "_Api anak_!"

A fireball exploded from the tip of her staff. It blasted through tha air, meeting the draconian's chest. The beast shrieked in pain, and then fell silent. Nearra lowered her staff, a hint of a smile playing at the edge of her lips.

Davyn ran to Icefire ―then leapt past him to pick up his sword. Rolling his eyes, Icefire stood to collect his and Jirah's swords from the pile of dust that had once been a draconian.

A flash of red silk and gray-blond hair caught my eye. I'd forgotten all about her.

"Kirilin's still here, guys," I said through clenched feet as I cradled my numb hand.

At least the pain has practically stopped…

Icefire and Davyn spun around as the dark cleric flew at us from the dark. Screaming as she ran, the woman held both her hands taunt by her side. Green and black power swelled from her palms.

The cleric's scream turned into a word of divine power, and the green and black energy exploded. This caused Davyn and Icefire to fly backwards.

"No!" Nearra ran forward, her staff held high.

Kirilin was still racing forward, straight towards Icefire. Black magic darkened the air around the cleric. Nearra wouldn't make it in time.

"If there's a god up there that likes me," Jirah prayed out loud in fear, "Please help me now."

Her hands trembling, she held up the ancient longbow. From the way she was holding it was obvious she'd had very little experience with a bow. Please make it enough. With one eye closed, she knocked one of the mystical arrows and aimed it directly at Kirilin's chest.

I felt so bloody helpless all because of my stupid hand and its stupid bones.

Jirah let loose. The silver bowstring twanged, scraping along her bare forearm and rubbing her skin raw. She yelped at the action.

But the arrow was flying.

As it flew, splashes of blue light seemed to burst backward from the arrow's tip. It looked very much like a dolphin diving through ocean waves.

As it neared its target, the arrow exploded into a powerful pillar of water. Kirilin barely had time to register the inexplicable waves that pounded towards her before she was caught in their powerful grip. Shrieking in fear and rage, the cleric flew backwards through the torch-lit cavern, spluttering as the water filled her nostrils and seeped into her mouth. She crashed through one of the beams supporting the spiral wooden track, and then slammed into a stone wall with a satisfyingly loud thud.

Unconscious and soaked head to toe, the dark cleric slumped to the floor. Only then did I notice that Kirilin's hair was now pure white, her skin was more wrinkled and withered than ever. The freeing of the second wizard had stolen more of her once 'eternal' life. Couldn't she just lie down and deal with the fact that nothing lasts forever. It would make everything a lot easier.

"Are you alright?" Nearra ran to Icefire side.

The elf sat up, rubbing his head, "Bruised, and my magic was nullified, but I'll be fine."

Davyn dusted himself off and stood glaring in the direction of Nearra and Icefire, "I'm fine too, not that you care."

Jirah raced forward, "Did you see that?" she said in excitement, holding the longbow high, she stared at it with awe. "Did you see what I did?"

Nearra laughed, and then jumped up and pulled Jirah tight in a hug, "I sure did," pulling back she held Jirah by her shoulders and beamed. "We did it, Jirah. There's only one more wizard!"

Groans sounded from behind us, in one of the carts.

"Oh dear," Jirah said. "Keene!" Then, suddenly remembering, she let out a gasping sob. "Pip," she whispered.

Icefire's face fell, "Gods," he said, before meeting our eyes, one by one, he snapped to attention. "Gather our things. We need to get out of here before Kirilin wakes up. I'll get Keene."

Shouldn't we just kill her before we leave? That would solve a load of problems. I didn't vice my opinion, nobody would listen anyway, why waste my breath?

"Yes, Cap―," Davyn started to say in his usual sarcastic tone.

Then we all heard it ―a terrifying rumbling, the creaking of timber under strain. All our eyes turned to the ancient wooden tracks. Rocks fell from the walls as the wood splintered. The track ―our only way out of the mine― was about to collapse.

Gulping in dread, I tucked my injured hand into my leather armour, "That can't be good."

* * *

Poor Anya hurt her hand. Bad draconians. I've always had trouble writting fight scenes but I hope this'll do. It took quite a bit of editing to get it to a point where you wern't thinking, 'How'd they get over there, why are they all such incompetent fighters?' It took me so long to get it to sound alright. The first time I read over it all anyone was doing was hitting each other with swords repeditivly, Davyn had somehow managed to be in two places at once, and at one point the number of draconians had even changed. XD.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as the last!. Reviews are greatly appreciated as always!

just-passing-time


	8. It’s Only the Beginning

Hey again, sorry it's taken me a bit longer than usual to update, rinilashlaya offered an idea and I really liked it, but it took me a while to descide if I could make it work. rina, you're just going to have to read to see if I followed though with it. XD.

Anya dances about giddily, clapping her hands together, "We're finally getting out of the mine!!!"

Thanks, and enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 7

It's Only the Beginning

"Go!" Icefire commanded; his voice laced with panic.

Nearra, Davyn and Jirah sprinted towards their packs whilst I waited, cradling my limp hand. Rocks smashed into the ground around us as dust fell like rain.

Spinning on his heels, Icefire scanned the hill of carts. I could see his pointed ears twitch as they strained to hear over the ominous rumbling.

Suddenly, sheathing his sword, Icefire ran towards the pile of carts, his expression a mask of determination. He veered around the toppled carts and jumped over pile after pile of rubble. He, by some miracle, reached the top of the pile in one piece.

I saw another beam against the wall splinter and give way.

"Keene!" Icefire called, his eyes darting about frantically.

Clutching at the rusted cart edges, Icefire hauled himself up. From somewhere behind me I heard Davyn yelling for me to hurry up. I turned to face the young ranger and heard Jirah yelp as she tripped over. Nearra stopped, backtracking to help her sister stand once more.

"Keene!" Icefire bellowed.

The torchlight shuddered as the rumbling grew louder.

I could just make out the small wheeze from Keene, thankfully, as had Icefire.

Wren feathers that had torn free from Keene's topknot lay haphazardly around his small, fallen form.

"I'm here," I heard Icefire say, stumbling very uncharacteristically towards the kender.

I saw him gripping his small friends shoulder and heft the little kender up, turning towards the tracks where we waited. At the sight of the approaching elf Davyn nudged Jirah up the track. The frightened girl scrambling up as quickly as her feet would carry her, her sister racing up behind her.

The tracks near the bottom swayed as I made my way up them, only a few feet behind Nearra. Kirilin lay unmoving where she'd landed, though I knew she wasn't dead.

Stopping with a small skid across the mossy floor, I pulled my leg back and landed a rough kick to the cleric's side, hearing a satisfying crack as her ribs gave way.Grinning, I continued in my mad dash after the two girls.

Davyn was right behind me, almost stepping on my ankles and tail as he continued his race to safety.

I heard a high pitched whine over the chaos of everything about me, trying to identify the source of the noise proved fruitless when it cut off; deathly abrupt.

I'd only managed a few extra feet when I gulped back a gasp at the sight of dust and compacted gravel from a fallen draconian. The draconian whom had devoured Pip only moments earlier.

That whining must have been Pip.

Maybe, just _maybe_, he's still alive.

My sudden lapse must have shown as I felt Davyn shoving roughly at my back, ushering me forward.

"Anya," he yelled frantically over the falling rubble. "You have to keep moveing!"

Another timber gave out, and in a flurry of dust and wood chips the track started to collapse.

I skidded to a stop, ignoring Davyn as he made a desperate grab at my arm and tried to pull me along. His hand fell away and I was vaguely aware of him continuing his mad dash after the two girls.

There, amidst the draconian's remains, was a tuft of fur, it was a small ball, barely bigger than my hand. The white fur was tainted grey and the hair blew about each time the platform quaked beneath me.

I was jolted back to the awareness of my impending doom as I heard the tracks behind me groan, giving way and falling to the cavern floor.

I reached forward with my left arm, hissing in pain as my right hand protested to the lack of support. I scooped the tiny creature into my arm, holding it protected between my chest and bent elbow. Pip didn't utter a noise, he didn't move. Maybe I'd been wrong in thinking there was a slight chance that he was still alive.

I looked up to faces of my companions, all waiting for me.

At some point Icefire had managed to pass me by and join up with the rest of them. Keene gripped tightly to him. His overall demeanor hinted towards worry, and he was obviously displeased that I'd delayed them, but I think I saw a look of understanding and approval amidst it all.

More timber cracked and fell, the noise was deafeningly terrifying.

_This_ is why I hate being underground. When you're on the surface having the sky cave in on you isn't really a big risk.

Not waiting a second more, I bounded up a few remaining timber tracks. Leaping for all I was worth when the last few gave out right beneath me.

I dashed the rest of the way across the platform to join on with the others.

Blood was smeared on the wall behind me and I grinned, knowing that we'd come out of that fight in better shape than the cleric had.

Nobody uttered a word at the sight of the small bundle in my arms. The moment of reverence was cut short when the platform we stood atop started to sway. It was leaning away from the cavern wall and rocking dangerously.

We bounded up the tracks. Mud and mold flung from our feet as we scrambled up the wooden beams.

Ahead, I could see the hazy gray light of the afternoon sun. My lungs were blazing with pain, my muscles screaming from the strain and my hand's tingling numbness was more painful than actually feeling something.

I felt a little renewed hope as I felt a small twitch from Pip. I gripped him protectively to my chest and forced myself forward. It was just a little further.

Once the first few platforms had collapsed the rest were quick to follow, not having anything to actually hold them up.

But, like all great adventurers, we'd found our way to safety in just the nick of time without a moment to spare.

We all climbed out of the hole, one by one, gripping at the stone and hauling ourselves up. Each one of us was gulping in great breaths of fresh air. Adrenaline gave me all the strength I needed, my heart pounding rapidly drowned out the sound of the ancient tracks finally collapsed below. The thunderous sound of crashes enveloped us as clouds of dust mushroomed up from the small opening.

All in a daze, we collapsed on the cold, stony floor. For a long moment we just lay there, gasping for air. The rumbling faded away like thunder, and I watched as the wind carried the cloud of dust into the evening sky.

Beside Icefire, Keene coughed.

Nearra sat up, rubbing dust from her watery eyes. The key-shaped gem swayed at her throat, "Is everyone alright?"

Icefire murmured something that sound like an 'I think I might be,' and Davyn grunted.

Looking away from those around me, my eyes trailed to that of the small bundle that I grasped tightly.

From Pip, there was no sound or movement. With a deep frown I loosened my grip on him, bringing my face closer to the small creature.

He'd still been alive down there, of that I was sure. Okay, I think there was a slight chance he might have been. Well, maybe.

The small fluff ball's hair moved slowly and rhythmically as the cool winds of the Plains of Dust breezed about us.

Come on Pip. Please be alright. Please.

Keene sat upright slowly, his eyes searching frantically about him before resting on me and that of the still dog.

"Pip," Keene gulped, his chest shuddered with sobs, and his lip quivered.

Sadness over came me then. Joy had been torn from Keene's face, and the sight of it filled me with despair. Kenders shouldn't be like this. It wasn't right.

Keene's eyes shifted, meeting Icefire's own.

"You said you'd come back for us," he whispered in bitter accusation.

"We were going to," Icefire said. "Keene, you must understand, we had to hurry."

"The prison didn't hold Kirilin," Keene sobbed, spitting out the cleric's name in loathe. "She and her draconians killed people, she broke down the door of my cell, and they took me and Pip. I thought it was you coming for me, but it wasn't," He looked away from the elf back to me, his eyes softening at the sight of his fallen comrade. "Pip was so scared. I'd never seen him shake so much."

"We were going to come back," Icefire repeated quietly in despair, the kender barely acknowledging the elf.

Icefire reached forward and gripped Keene's shoulder only for the kender wretched it away.

The kender's eyes were dark, his voice void of anything but anger. "It's your fault. Pip would be alive if it weren't for you, I know it."

"H-he might still be," I spoke up, motioning towards the small dog that I held in my arms.

I noticed then that my arms were trembling, but out of fear for a dog that I barely knew, or the injury I'd acquired, I didn't know.

When I next looked up, Keene hovered above my right shoulder, his eyes gleaming with something. Was it hope? Anxiety? Anger? It was hard to pinpoint one emotion from the other on the broken kender's face. Dust stuck to his tear stained cheeks and his eyes found that of mine.

I shook my head, not knowing what to say.

I should just wrap my hands around the dog and see if I could find a pulse, not torture the kender with false hope. But then, sometimes hope was all we really have. I couldn't hear a beat. Usually I could pick up a pulse or a heartbeat with my demonic heritage. There either wasn't one to hear, or it was so faint that chances of saving Pip were slim to none.

Keene knelt at my side, reaching out hesitantly to touch the dog before pausing. After a moment, he drew his hand back.

"Pip?" Keene's voice was strangled and hoarse.

Nothing.

"Please," tears rimmed the kender's eyes, threatening to spill over once more. "Please, Pip, don't mess around. It's not funny."

His cheeks were red in comparison to his sickly pale face. He looked so tired.

Keene sniffed, his eyes shedding tears as he trembled.

"Pip, wake up, please wake up," at the sound of the kender's pleading voice I felt my chest involuntarily tighten.

Bowing his head, Keene's knelt silently by my side, tears were dripping off his nose and falling silently to the ground.

I adjusted the barely noticeable weight that was Pip and turned him slowly in my arms. His whole form was limp. He looked so weak and defenseless.

Pip's usually long shaggy curls were clumped together with stale blood and an unidentified slimy substance, his usually curled tail hung limply in my hold.

Knowing that prolonging this any longer wouldn't change anything, I placed my left hand to the dog's side.

There was nothing. Not the slightest movement hinting that the innocent little creature was still breathing.

I held my hand at the dog's side a moment longer, silently willing Pip to jump up and lick at Keene's tears, assuring the little kender that he was alright.

But it didn't happen. Pip lay in my grasp, unmoving.

Keene's voice broke into a tiny whisper, "Pip."

Wait.

Was that…?

My eyes lightened slightly as one of the small dog's floppy ears twitched at the sound of his master's voice. His droopy eyelids remained closed, but there was movement, and from my experience dead things didn't usually move.

"Keene," I whispered in awe as Pip's paw moved slightly in my grasp.

It wasn't much, but from the rise of Keene's shoulder's and the light that appeared in his eyes, I know that it meant the world to him.

I saw Jirah raise her hand to her chest, seemingly letting out a breath of air she'd been previously holding. Her face was red and splotchy and her eyes were rimmed with tears. Nearra had a small smile tugging at her lips, and she too held back unshed tears. Icefire seemed to light up in hope at my quiet yet exited voice. The elf's eyes weren't on that of the small dog in my grasp, but on that of the kender. Davyn's expression was unreadable, but his dark brown eyes were soft as he gazed at the bundle in my hands.

"Pip," Keene beamed, sniffing uncontrollably, a smile finding its way to his face. "You scared me half to death. That was very selfish of you. Did you stop to think what playing dead for that long would do to me? Well, did you?"

I knew that I needn't tell the kender to be careful of the injured creature as I slowly passed Pip to him. I heard the white creature whimper quietly as he was moved. His eye's slowly opened for a few moments before falling closed again. It did nothing to dishearten the grin that took over Keene's face.

I fell back, sitting once more, holding my injured hand in my arm as I gave a small smile at the sight of the little kender and his equally small dog.

I breathed out a deep sigh and watched as Keene rubbed gently and affectionately at Pip's exposed stomach. Icefire, Jirah and Nearra crowded around Keene. Nearra and Jirah watched the little dog silently, and Icefire briefly took Pip from Keene's hands to take a look at his wounds before replacing him in Keene's outstretched arms.

Well, the atmosphere just got a little less gloomy.

Thank the gods it did because I wouldn't have been able to think of a joke for the life of me.

Waiting a few moments for my companions to calm somewhat the pain in my hand became a lot more apparent now that there wasn't anything else on my mind.

I gave a small cough to clear my throat before speaking, "I don't mean to complain, but I think my fingers might be a _bit_ dislocated," I said, holding my hand up for further inspection.

At the sight of my four mangled fingers, I winced. They all pointed in different directions and moved slightly in the cool breeze. The knuckles were red and starting to swell and my palm was discolored and blemished. Yep, they're definitely dislocated.

"If they stay like that for much longer you're never going to be able to use them again," Davyn pointed out as he looked away from Keene and the weak dog; there was a slight hint of pity in his voice as he said this.

I smirked, despite the pain that was starting to come to me in waves now that we weren't running for our lives and the rush of adrenaline was well and truly gone.

"Well then, kid, why don't you snap 'em back in for me?" I asked.

Davyn frowned, his leg's trembling with strain, and he got to his feet and raised an eyebrow, looking down at me.

He frowned, not sure if I was joking or serious, "Are you sure?" he asked.

I'm sure I looked on the border of being amused and worried.

I shrugged, "I doubt Jirah or Nearra will get the job done quickly, the kender's becoming reacquainted with his little friend, and I don't really trust the elf to do it," I smiled a lopsided grin at Icefire, "Nothing personal."

The elf looked over at me and simply frowned, rubbing a trail of sweat from his forehead, his black hair sticking to his cheeks in a tangled mess.

"Well then, what makes you think _I_ can be trusted?" Davyn asked as he approached me.

Okay, now I know for sure that he's trying to psyche me out on purpose.

"Because, if you stuff up my hand, I'll stuff up your face," I answered very straight forwardly, "And we wouldn't want to muck up that ridiculously handsome face of yours, now, would we?"

I smirked at the reaction my flamboyant flirt had received from Davyn, stifling a chuckle at his shocked look. He quickly covered it up and raised an eyebrow. I think I just heard Nearra giggle from where she was sprawled out on the rocky surface beside the kender.

"I think you just lost yourself a finger," Davyn retorted jokingly with a hearty grin.

"Well I'll be darned, his face _didn't_ crack," I said to myself at the sight of his smile.

He ignored me and crouched down, right in front of me, I was sitting with my legs crossed. I could see Nearra's interested eyes on my hand. She stood and made her way over to Davyn and me, therefore leaving the kender and his dog with Jirah and Icefire.

The ranger was delicately examining my throbbing hand in both of his own.

Sure, my hand was almost completely numb, but the slight tingling made it feel as if it were on fire.

With a concerned look on her face, Nearra knelt down next to me, a dagger sheath in her hands. She held it out to me with a small, sympathetic smile.

Uhh, thanks? It's just what I always wanted.

"Use this to bite on," Nearra said after I gave her a slightly confused look.

Ah, that makes sense.  
"Yeah, you wouldn't want to bite off your sharp tongue there," Davyn muttered sarcastically under his breath.

A frown creased his tan face and I felt breath from his nose tickling my fingers, chasing away the numbness.

With my good hand I stuffed the sheath into my mouth, feeling rather stupid and half expecting Davyn to mock me.

Surprisingly, he didn't.

"You ready?" he asked from under his dark brown eyebrows.

I simply nodded my head as Davyn's eyes shot back to my hand. I felt Nearra clutch at my other one and I frowned in surprise. She gave my hand a tight squeeze and continued to hold on. I bit down on the sheath in anticipation.

Then, the pain started, it was worse than the actual pain of it coming out of the joints. Thankfully, it was quick. I squeezed back at Nearra's hand and clenched my eyes and jaw shut tight.

One down, three to go.

I felt Davyn work onto the next one, snapping it back into place quickly and gently.

There are only two more, half way through now.

The next one took two shots, having been out in two joints and I felt warm tears prickle at the corners of my tightly clenched eyes.

"Last one, Anya," Davyn reassured me quietly under his breath.

With one hand he held my palm, holding it up as he pulled the fingers in the sockets with his other hand. The last one went in quickly and suddenly as I let out a quiet whimper.

Oh darn, please don't let anyone have heard that. It'll wreak my bad-arse reputation.

Slowly I opened my eyes, rocking back slightly. My hand was no longer _completely_ numb. Now it only throbbed with a dull pain.

"You're lucky they weren't too swollen," Davyn said slowly as Nearra placed an arm at my back to steady my swaying. "If you'd left it any longer you'd have to wait for the swelling to go down, and by then it would have been too late."

I spat the sheath from my mouth onto my lap.

"Congratulations, kid, you _do_ have a use," I said queasily. "If I ever dislocate my fingers again, I'll be sure to seek you out."

He let go of my hand, the loss of warmth sending it into a further jolt of pain. Though, thankfully, it was starting to lessen considerably now that my hand was aligned properly. I started to clench and unclench my fist as I passed the sheath back to Nearra.

"Thanks," I said with a weak smile.

My head hurts.

"Thank _you_," she said, standing and giving me her hand.

I looked at it as if it with a frown before realizing what the gesture meant. I placed my own hand in hers and pulled myself up.

"We can't stay here any longer," Davyn's voice rose over whatever Nearra was about to say next, "The bandits will be―"

Oh please, would you just shut up for once, Davyn?

Jirah shook her head her eye's not leaving that of Keene. "I can't," she said. "I need to rest. We all do."

"Nearra," Icefire said. "What do you want to do?"

She shook her head from beside me as I pulled my good hand away, still clenching my previously dislocated one. I stood up, along with her.

I crossed the index and middle finger on my left hand in hope. Oh boy, I hope she decides to stay here and rest.

"Rest, we have to. We won't be able to travel in this condition. Pip, the battle, the magic, it was all too much," she said quietly.

Yes! If I weren't so tired I'd probably be dancing in victory right about now. We're actually allowed to rest.

"But Ark," Davyn protested with a deep frown.

And we're back to the usual ranger. I thought I was beginning to see another side of him. Was that what he used to be like? Before all of this happened? Before the death, the curses, the cocky arrogant Icefire? I don't really like this closed-up, argumentative ranger. Besides, he has a pretty nice smile.

I smirked at my trail of thought before listening in on the others once more.

Nearra shook her head. "If he comes back, he comes back. We'll fight him then. We'll be more ready to do so if we're not completely exhausted."

Letting his pack fall heavily to the ground, Davyn turned to scan our surroundings. The black dot that was the ancient boulder sat at the horizon. Far to south were the distant hills and cliffs. Wind flowed past us, freezing the sweat that poured down my face. There were no signs of life at all, let alone Ark and his bandits.

"They'll be back," Davyn grunted.

"And when they are we'll kick their butt," I pointed out with a nod of my head.

Icefire got to his knees and scooted nearer to Keene. I dropped down next to the rest of them. Davyn sat between Jirah and me, Jirah sitting right at Keene's side. Nearra was near both Icefire and Keene.

"Jirah," Icefire started, "You went into the tomb? You got the weapon?"

Jirah didn't look from Keene's face; she stroked his damp hair and sighed at the look of pure joy upon his face.

The kender still hadn't gotten his head wrapped around the fact that the little dog was still alive. The actual extent of Pip's injures hadn't really reached Keene's brain yet.

There was a small pause, "Jirah?" Icefire repeated.

Shaken from her thoughts, Jirah turned and nodded.

"Yes," she said; her voice low. "The wizard, she gave me the weapon for helping Nearra free her."

Icefire reached for the longbow. Its carvings were intricate, its design sleek and deadly. The arrows strapped to Jirah's back glowed with blue light. Though she'd fired one shot, the quiver seemed full.

Icefire's fingers neared the bow; a distant look of lust clear on his face. I noticed Davyn giving him a hard look and he stopped reaching for it. Icefire's hands were shaking uncontrollably.

"I'll have to take a look at it later," he said quickly with an uncomfortable cough, "Magnificent design."

Nearra offered him a weak smile, "We did it, everyone," she said. "We got past Kirilin again. Thank you so much, all of you."

She created eye contact with each of us, one by one, myself included. No one said anything and, after a moment, Nearra's eye's fell to what had taken all of our attention; Keene and Pip.

For a long while, no one spoke. We huddled beneath our cloaks as night fell.

Icefire, Nearra and Jirah clung to each other for warmth. I sat back, as did Davyn, and Keene sat isolated from us all, whispering to his sleeping friend as he petted the dirty creature. We didn't dare light a fire, for doing so would lead enemies directly to us.

I'd been with them for a few days and I already had a new list of enemies.

"Is it just me, or do you guys just keep on accumulating more and more new enemies?" I voiced my though.

In reply I heard Davyn give a huff, a small smile forming on his dry lips. I frowned at the sight; there was no humor behind his smile.

I sighed, shacking my head, "I'll take that as a yes."

* * *

Thanks again rinalashlaya for the idea on how to keep Pip alive. Hey, he might not be in very good condition, but he is alive.

Please review and let me know what you thought of that chapter, I always apprieciate a review just letting me know if you enjoyed it or ways that I could improve my writing.

Okay, thanks again,

just-passing-time


	9. Delayed Travel

Hey guys, it's been a while, and for that I'm sorry. I hope this chapter'll make up for the long delay.

Thanks again for the reviews, they keep the chapters coming.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 8

Quickened

As the last rays of light spread across the plains, Nearra, as if remembering something, started to sort through her pack. Moments later she pulled out a map, which Icefire explained to me was Anselm's map; the wizard whom had started all of this.

The enchanted parchment revealed a new path ―assumingly it was the path to the final wizard. The map, like everything else they owned, was magic. I mean, in all honesty, did they have anything that _wasn't_?

Nearra pointed to the map that was laid out before us all. "I don't recognize this area," she said. "It looks like part of Solmania, but that can't be right, because look here," she pointed to a chain of mountains. "That's the Vingaard Mountains. That area to the southwest doesn't exist."

Icefire shook his head. "No, it does still exist. This was before the Cataclysm, remember. That's Ergoth of old."

The who of what?

"Southern area," Davyn mused. "So, Southern Ergoth, I presume?"

Huh? They're still speaking common, right?

I have no idea where Ergoth is, let alone Southern Ergoth. I've done a fair share of traveling, but I've never even heard of these places. That's saying something too, because I've done a _lot_ of travelling.

Tilting the map to study it in the hazy light, Icefire seemed to ponder upon something. "The position of the next tomb seems very specific," he mumbled.

"So, do we have a heading?" I asked hopefully.

Heh, that sounded very 'sailor like' of me.

Starfire, in reply, gave a half-hearted grin. "I think I know where this is," he said. "I'll have to do some charting, but I'm almost positive about the location."

"You're_ almost_ positive? That's reassuring," I grumbled.

Nearra grabbed his hand and squeezed it. "Would you be able to guide us, Icefire?"

He nodded in reply. "Of course. We'll need my ship though. I'll cast a spell in the morning ―perhaps the seeing spell I used in Icereach― and speak to Tu. I'll have her meet us, but we'll have to travel west."

"West?" Davyn asked, his voice challenging. "Why not south? If we were to go south it'd cut our travelling in half."

I like the sound of that. I mean, in all the tales of heroic adventurers they fail to mention that half the time is really taken up by travelling down dusty roads with no town or baths in sight.

Icefire squeezed Nearra's hand back. "Tu's making trade runs north by now, so getting the ship to the bay would take too long. I don't know about you, but I'd rather not be out in this chilly weather too much longer"

"If it means that I don't have to travel with you for longer than necessary; _fine_," Davyn huffed.

His jaw clenched tightly, Davyn watched with a deep set frown as Nearra and Icefire clasped hands.

Yeesh, how jealous can you get, kid?

"We should get going when the sun rises. Let's get this quest over and done with," the angered ranger grunted.

I gave a small laugh. "Why're you so eager to be gone, kid?" I queried mockingly. I smirked, knowing all too well the reason why.

"The final path," Jirah muttered in seeming awe.

Still caressing Pip's small form, Keene looked to Jirah with a worried glance.

One more wizard to go. That was a good thing, right?

* * *

"Someone's following us," Icefire stated quietly. 

"Thankyou, Captain Obvious," I said with a roll of my eyes,. "I've only been trying to tell you guys this for the past ten minutes."

The ranger stiffened, halting in his tracks. His sword was held high as he prepared to hack through another cluster of vines blocking out path.

Icefire stood behind him, staring at the forest canopy above. His slender fingers clutched at his gold hoop earring.

Nearra turned in a full circled, taking in her surroundings. The staff of fire was clenched tight in both of Nearra's hands. Keene trailed along a few feet before me, Pip close at his heels and Jirah by his side.

"Are they close?" the dark haired girl asked the elf.

Icefire nodded. "I'll give you three guesses on who they are."

"Kirilin?" Keene growled.

Icefire shook his head.

It can only be one other person then.

"It's Ark and his bandits," Davyn and I said in perfect harmony.

I grinned and poked my tongue out at him as he turned with a frown.

"We're already finishing each others sentences," I said playfully.

"What?" Davyn asked with a confused frown. "Actually, it doesn't matter." He waved his hand dismisivly at me.

"You're no fun," I huffed.

It had been weeks since we'd freed the second wizard in the Plains of Dust. We'd managed to survive the first frigid night near the old mine and had set out the next day. As we had gathered our things the next morning, Icefire had called forth a shimmering blur orb of magic and had spoken through it to Tu, the first mate of his ship.

Yes, I was going sailing on a ship. A ship! It's been years since I was last on one.

Icefire had claimed, often and forcefully, that he wasn't a wizard. He was nothing but a simple sailor. But I knew for sure now ―he was using his magic every chance he got. He was powerful, even when he was holding back. But he was slipping. His magic was calling to him and growing louder as each day passed.

To top that all off, Icefire was teaching Nearra magic, dragging her deeper and deeper into a world that I knew for sure was inescapably dark, no matter the colour of the robes. I'm certain Davyn shared my opinion. Still, the blond girl didn't heed Davyn's warning. So we could do nothing but watch as she was drawn into the web of magics.

Icefire was dangerous. I intended to keep an eye on him and watch my back.

We'd traveled west, with the icy winds still freezing our faces and whipping our hair. I'd completely given up trying to get a comb through my tangled mass of hair. We'd seen a few unsettlingly large bugs and a small pack of wolves, but we'd managed to avoid any further confrontations. As summer grew ever closer to its end, the skies had started to grow darker. Snow would surely fall upon the plains before too long.

I was surprised by how warm it was as we climbed to higher ground and trekked through the forests near the foothills of the Kharolis Mountains. We rested in towns along the way; the others sold their cold weather gear for more pressing supplies and I brought some new throwing knives.

The entire time we traveled, Pip did not leave Keene's side. The kender wouldn't let any of us touch his small dog, being ever protective and watchful. The creature was still slowly recovering from his near death experience. Keene was obviously just as shaken as Pip had been. It seemed unnatural for a creature as unrelentingly cheerful as a kender to take something as seriously as Keene had.

Jirah, too, seemed even more quiet than usual. She kept looking over her shoulder, as though expecting to find someone looming behind her. Dark circle rimmed her eyes, and for once in her life she didn't carry her mirror around with her everywhere she went. I know it's an odd realization, but I'd been watching her more closely lately. There was something very off about her behavior.

I didn't have much time to worry about the two of them though. As we rested and ate at the inns, using up even more of what little steel our group had left, Icefire and Nearra flipped through spell book after spell book. Icefire seemed a little too interested in the mystical longbow that Jirah clutched protectively everywhere we went.

Now, days into our journey since the last town, and deep in an overgrown forest, Icefire made his not so startling announcement of Ark's proximity. It was so typical. None of them had headed my warning that somebody was folowing us, but as soon as Icefire spoke up they went into battle mode.

Davyn lowered his sword and backed towards us. We were in a small clearing, all around us was heavy woodland. Pines and oaks rose to cluster above our heads, a green canopy that filtered the midday light. Birds called out to one another, and animals scurried through bushes. Insects zipped around our sweaty foreheads.

Davyn slackened his hold on his sword. "I don't hear anyone approaching," he announced.

Icefire shook his head and grabbed his own weapon. "No, he's close. It's definitely our old friend the centaur bandit."

Jirah edged closer to Nearra. "Do you think Kirilin is with him?" she asked.

Icefire shrugged. "I don't think so."

"Aww," I complained sarcastically. "But I was so looking forward to getting pommeled by dark magics again."

Near a cluster of boulders at the base of a tree, Keene tossed stones from the sling at the end of his hoopak. He watched with a small smile as Pip dashed off to retrieve them. The small dog bounded back to return the stones to his master, limping slightly as he ran.

"I never got to meet Ark," Keene stated "A centaur merchant bandit sure sounds interesting."

"Well then, we need to move," Davyn said. "We're not far from the port. If we get there and meet Tu quickly, we have a good chance of losing him."

Nearra nodded. Coming to Davyn's side, she gestured forward. "Lead the way, Davyn," she said smiling.

"Yes, great and fearless Davyn," I muttered sarcastically. "Lead us ever closer to our inevitable deaths."

Davyn gave an annoyed sigh. "Glad to see you have so much faith in me, Anya," he muttered.

I grinned, giving a mock salute. "I try," I said.

The young ranger raised his sword again, ready to slice through the vines and forge our path.

Then we all heard it.

Heavy thudding gallops thundering as a large equine creature raced through the underbrush. Branches snapped as something heavy burst between trees. This was shortly followed by the whooping sound of several bandits.

Icefire met Davyn's eye and raised an eyebrow. "Seems I was right after all," the elf said.

I threw my hands up in aggravation. "Yes, alright, we get it, Icefire. We'll never question you again, okay?"

Icefire gave me a small smirk.

Nearra tensed for battle with her staff held high and ready. Keene pulled free his short sword and stood closer to Pip. I pulled out one of my throwing knives, spinning it around my fingers in anticipation.

"I've been looking forward to trying out my new throing knives," I stated giddily.

Icefire spun towards Jirah, his hand held out expectantly. "Jirah, give me the bow and arrows."

Bloody hells. Why am I not surprised?

Jirah looked confused. "What?" she asked, "Why?"

"Don't question me, just hurry!"

Jirah clutched the bow protectively to her chest. "No," she snapped. "The cursed wizard gave me the weapon. It's mine, just like the staff belongs to Nearra."

Icefire let out an exasperated sigh. "Jirah, I've been researching these weapons in the book we got from the library. In the hands of an experienced mage they have much more potential than just shooting a ball of fire or a pillar of water. I'm going to teach you the spells and the powers of your weapon like I taught Nearra, but we don't have time now. Give me the bow. I'll be able to use it better."

I knew it. He wants the bow for himself.

"No!" Davyn shouted. He leapt forward, between the girl and the elf, keeping them apart. "Do _not_ give him the bow. Don't let him near that magic. You remember how he acted when he touched Nearra's staff back in Icereach?"

I missed out on so much. Why did I have to join the team later then everyone else? I still haven't been told everything.

Jirah hesitated. Icefire, once again, sighed in exasperation. The thudding hoof beats grew louder, as did the hollering war cries.

"Are you insane?" Icefire shouted

I rolled my eyes. "Oh, that'll really encourage them to listen to you, Icefire, insulting them."

"I need the bow! I've been preparing spells for it, ones that Jirah doesn't know how to cast. This is our chance to stop that blasted centaur from following us once and for all," Icefire raved.

You've been _preparing_ spells for it? You must have been planning on using it then. That conniving little elf. I knew it. I knew it!

"I don't care," Davyn said. "You're taking your magic too far. It's bad enough that you're teaching magic to Nearra, but―"

Oh, Davyn's really in for it now…

Nearra shoved between the two boys, scowling at Davyn. She always takes the bloody elf's side. I mean, I'm not a big Davyn fan but _Icefire?_ What does that girl see in the wizard?

"Bad enough?" she asked.

"Icefire's magic is out of control. Don't you see that?" Davyn asked, raising his voice.

I gave a shake of my head. "You're just digging your own grave now, kid."

Davyn's tone quietened, "Please, Nearra. I'd never forgive myself if anything happened to you again. I'm just trying to look out for you."

"Well don't," Nearra snapped at the young ranger. Then softening, she shook her head. "Davyn, please, just stop it. Now is really not the time."

Davyn didn't give up. "Nearra, please, just listen to―"

Caterwauls echoed a rising din that terrified the animals around us, cutting off what Davyn was going to say next. Birds cawed and flew from the trees and I drew a second throwing knife in glee.

"Jirah," Icefire roared. "I need―"

Nearra raised her hand, silencing him. "Jirah's right, Icefire. She proved herself. The bow is hers. Please, help her. Stay with her, teach her the magic." Tuning to meet Jirah's eyes, she smiled. "I know she can do it."

That's really, _really_ sappy, even for this group. I think I might be sick.

Jirah lowered her head. The emotions running across her face were indistinguishable from each other. Shoving roughly past Davyn, the black-haired girl stood in front of Icefire and nocked an arrow.

"I'm ready," she whispered.

Resigned, Icefire nodded. "I will tell you what you need to do."

Leaning close; the elf whispered instructions into Jirah's ear, unheard by the rest of us.

I noticed Davyn was ignoring the sound of the approaching bandits, his eyes were on Icefire. Icefire's eyes were on the bow.

"Fine," Davyn whispered in frustration and defeat. "I see you've made your choice, Nearra. Now you get to live with it."

It was obvious Davyn was talking about more than just the water bow.

There was a pitied, hurt look creeping into Nearra's eyes as she gazed at the angry ranger.

Shaking his head, he too tensed, sword at the ready, Davyn's chest heaved beneath his leather armour. I heard Jirah breathing just as heavily from beside me. Icefire, Nearra and Keene, however, all seemed completely unafraid. I let a small smile take upon my features. It's been a while since we're seen these bandits. I've been sorta missing them.

The bandit's cries swelled to a crazed peak. Ark leapt from between the trees, his hair mattered and his face sneering. Behind him, five of the bandits leered as they crept between the towering trees trunks, their weapons raised. The woman with the skull tattoo on her face held her bow at the ready. An arrow was nocked and aimed towards Keene whom stood protectively before his little white dog.

Arms crossed, Ark smirked and nodded sociably to the five of us. "Well look what we have here. It's my old friend the spellcasting elf and his little band of adventurers. I see you found a kender along the way."

Why does Icefire get a special greeting, why are we just his _'little band of adventurers'_? That hardy seems fair.

Icefire unsheathed his sword with a flourish, a smile twitching at the corner of his lips.

I spoke up before Icefire could say anything. "You're pretty far from home, Ark. I don't suppose you brought the skrit with you?"

"Ark," the skull faced bandit shrieked. "Why do you always do this? This is how the elf got the best of us last time!"

The centaur ignored her. "No skrit this time," he mused.

I gave a small shrug. "Ahh, that's too bad. I guess it is gonna be really easy kicking your butt this time 'round then," I replied.

Ark smiled, obviously humored by my taunts. "I wouldn't say that, little one. There's still me, my best warriors, and this."

Reaching over his shoulder, he unsheathed his own weapon. It was a massive broadsword that had been strapped to his back. His biceps flexed with the weight of the weapon as he held it in an attack position.

"No skrit?" Icefire pondered with a smirk. "Good to know. Say, Jirah, why don't you show them what _we've_ got."

Quick as lightning, Jirah turned to aim the arrow at the skull-faced bandit. She let it fly, and a pillar of water burst forth more forceful than a towering wave during an ocean storm.

Her eyes wide, the bandit screamed as the water washed over her and threw her back into the trees. Dripping wet, she landed with a heavy thud and then fell completely silent.

Score one for our team!

"Now," Davyn cried out.

You don't have to tell me twice.

His ornamental sword held high, he raced towards the nearest bandit, a tall and scrawny man with scraggly shin hair and rotted teeth. The man bellowed and swung a club at Davyn's skull. Davyn dodged, rolled beneath him, and got to his feet.

Above him, vines hung in tangled ropes. Before the bandit could turn around, Davyn grabbed the thickest vine, wrapped it around the bandit's throat, and then pulled hard.

"That's not too tight, is it?" Davyn asked through gritted teeth.

The bandit gave a choked shout in reply, his eyes bulging from his head. He dropped his club, his fingers scrabbling at the vines that tangled him. Green peeled from the vine and stuck beneath the bandit's already dirty fingernails. Finally, with a gasp, the bandit fell unconscious. With a grim smile Davyn let go.

There's no time to watch Davyn beat the crud out of an ugly bandit. I have my own prey.

One charged towards me, holding a light flail in a two-handed grip. She was the only female bandit other than the skull-faced one. This bandit was medium height and muscular. She had short black hair, dark eyes and full lips. She wore leather armour that stopped midway down her arms, revealing tattoo covered skin. A dark purple and red dragon snaked its way down the length of each arm.

It was too late to throw my knife so instead I got ready to defend myself. I ducked under her first blow, dancing in and out of her randomly placed attacks.

I kicked my booted foot out, in a dainty spin, and tripped the bandit backwards. I placed one foot on her stomach and one on the wrist of the hand that held the flail. She didn't look scared, even though she was defeated. Instead she just smirked at me, spitting in my face after a quick intake of breath. I snarled at her and lent forward, my face mere inches from hers. I had the advantage in strength and she knew it.

"Feral demon-spawn," she spat out with hate.

She asked for it.

I scrunched my face in a consort of anger and brought my knife up to her throat. I slowly dug into her skin so only a small trickle of blood seeped through the long, shallow cut.

"Beg for mercy," I seethed. She didn't say anything and in reply I smirked. "No? No begging? Oh well, instead you can just lie there whilst I cut you up."

I saw her left hand reaching for a hidden dagger at her belt. With an angry grunt I slashed her throat, bringing my knife back out in one sweep. Birght blood gurgled from the wound and her eyes bulged in shock as she stared up at me. She gasped desperately for air from her punctured windpipe. Then, she fell silent in a final hiss of air.

Oh, darn it. She was already dead. I didn't even get a scream out of her.

I pushed away, giving the corpse one last kick. I wiped my throwing knife against my leg, one side and then the other, the blood wiping right off the blade. It was shining silver once more. Only the smallest traces of the bandit's blood were evident, barely visible to the naked eye. The smell though, oh, the smell of blood was strong. I noticed that the tips of my fingers were spotted with the blood. I subconsciously brought each finger tip to my lips one by one, licking them all quickly clean with satisfaction.

How are the others doing?

Dirt flew as Davyn spun around, his eyes on Nearra. The said blond girl fought the two remaining bandits near the boulders as Keene hollered and flew between a rearing Ark's legs, his sword a blur. Pip was at Keene's heels, barking and nipping at Ark's ankles.

Strangely, Jirah and Icefire stood exactly where they'd been when the fight had broken out. Icefire's eyes blazed with magical fury as he spoke words of power to Jirah. The girl had another arrow nocked and aimed toward the centaur's hooves. She repeated the words as she heard them, her voice a drone. The arrow's tip was radiating a pale blue glow, mist rising from the arrowhead.

Nearra landed a bludgeoning blow to the back of one of the bandit's heads and sent him sprawling. The bandit smacked head first into a boulder, then slumped to the ground. In the same move, Nearra spun around faster than I had thought her capable, and jabbed the end of her staff into the remaining bandit's fleshy thigh. She shouted a word of magic, and his trousers burst into flames. Shrieking, the bandit dropped his sword and scrambled back into the woods.

"Get back here!" Ark roared.

The retreating bandit ignored the centaur's bellows.

"Rejected," I shouted in Ark's direction with a beaming grin.

Holding the hilt of his broadsword in both hands, Ark thrust down hard, piercing the ground. Soil flew as the blade barely missed Keene's flailing auburn topknot. The kender rolled, landing at my feet. He put his fingers to his lips, giving a quick whistle. Pip bounded away from Ark, skidding across the ground only to slam right into my shin.

As I watched, Icefire put his hand around Jirah's own and helped her pull the bow taut. As one they mumbled a phrase of magic and shot the arrow into the dirt.

The arrow landed between Ark's front hooves with such force that it burrowed deep into the ground. Hefting his sword back up, Ark looked between his legs curiously.

Keene shouted a battle cry. He leapt to his feet, ready to race back and continue his useless strikes against the centaur. I grabbed his topknot quickly and yanked him back.

"I wouldn't run into the middle of a spell," I warned Keene. "Last time I did that I was turned invisible for two days straight. Though, it did have its advantages."

For a moment nothing seemed to happen. Ark's usually good natured smile gone, he lifted his head and glared at Icefire and Jirah with his one remaining eye.

Suddenly, the ground began to shift beneath the centaur's hooves. The soil beneath him had muddied and turned into quicksand, and Ark began to sink right before our very eyes. He tried to leap forward, clearly intent on lopping off Icefire's head with his sword. The movement only caused him to sink faster.

"Vile elf," Ark spat.

Is that the only thing he can think to call Icefire? That wasn't even that imaginative. What about cocky bastard? Or, lanky little man? Anything's better than _vile elf_.

Lifting his sword high with one hand, Ark aimed it at Icefire.

Nearra aimed her staff. "_Api anak_!" she shouted. A fireball burst forth from its tip.

The flames hit the sword, knocking it from Ark's grip as it seared his hands. The blade spun away and sliced into a tree. Bark exploded, and the sword stuck.

Wow. That was really cool.

Nearra went to stand beside Icefire and Jirah, holding her staff proudly. Icefire smirked.

"So these are your best warriors?" the elf asked.

Ark sighed and shrugged. Slowly he sunk deeper into the earth, the muddy mess almost to his flanks. Seeming to realize that moving would only make him sink faster, he remained still.

The centaur held his head high. "Those were the best," he stated.

"I can imagine how good the rest of them are then," I said, smirking.

"They're excellent at corralling skrit," Ark smiled good-naturedly.

Davyn walked forward.

"Kirilin," Davyn demanded. "Did you go to the mine? Did you free her?"

Ark rolled his eye and slapped at his flank with his tail. "Do you really think I'm going to tell you anything?"

I flipped my weapon fondly in my grip. "I think you might," I said.

"Kirilin _was_ the one who put you in this situation," Icefire pointed out. "I can't imagine that inspires much loyalty on your part."

Ark's nostrils flared, and he didn't respond.

"You also seem to be rather helpless at the moment," I pointed out with a smirk.

"Your _best _warriors are all unconscious or have fled. You can either help us, or we kill you before they get back to help you out," Icefire warned.

"Your choice," I put in.

So, I was the only one of us that actually killed one of the bandits. Oh, well.

Sighing, the centaur crossed his arms. "Good point. We found the mine, yeah. I sent some of my men down there on ropes, but Kirilin wasn't in the rubble. She must have found a way out. She's probably following you again."

"That seems to be all she does anymore," Keene muttered.

"Yeah, she's really gotta find herself a hobby. Maybe collecting butterflies, or cross-stitching, something nice like that," I stated dreamily.

Ark shrugged. He was enveloped up to the base of his human torso now, and was still sinking much too slowly if you ask me.

"Well," Ark said. "You're trying to murder her. There aren't many that would take all too kindly to that."

He does have a valid point.

Davyn pointed his sword at the centaur's neck. "You're lying. Why would you follow us if not at Kirilin's command?"

Ark shook his head. "You blast sand in my face, escape my perfectly good plan and you don't expect me to give chase? You haven't fought many bandit leaders, have you?"

"Our ranger's a little slow," I said with a friendly shrug in Ark's direction.

Davyn snorted but didn't turn to face me, he remained silent.

Ark was covered to his chest now, and seemed to have stopped sinking. Instead, he bobbed in the muddy mess that now surrounded him. Showing no fear, the centaur smiled once more.

Ark tilted his head towards Nearra. "You," he said, "You seem like a nice girl, and at least partially in charge here. Tell you what. If you keep your boys and demon here from slitting my throat, I'll call this whole thing a wash and leave you alone to your quest."

"_Demon_?" this I repeated in anger. "At least I'm not part horse. I mean, my tail is _so_ much nicer than yours."

Nearra held her head high. "I won't let them kill you, but how do I know that you'll keep your word?"

Ark let out a bark of laughter and shook his head again. His straggly, unkempt hair rustled around his burley shoulders.

"You do realize how fast you took me and my men out, don't you? You knew I was coming, and you were prepared. I imagine if I attacked you again you wouldn't hesitate to blast me with that stick of yours. No, I'd rather return to Tarsis and get back to my usual business. Kirilin can fend for herself."

"He is right," I said with a shrug. "He comes back and we'll kick his butt accordingly."

Nearra bit her lip as she studied the centaur's face. She fingered the staff, and Ark winked his single uncovered eye.

"Nearra," Davyn started. "We have to kill him. We can't trust him."

The girl paused a moment more, then shrugged. "Probably not, but he's right ―if he tries to come after us again, he'll burn. Plus, he seems much too interested in saving his own hide to worry about some mess Kirilin got him into."

From where he bobbed in the muddy lake of quicksand, Ark grinned. "She's right, you know. I'm really quite self-centered."

"Like some people I know," I muttered, openly eyeing Icefire.

Icefire looked at me from the corner of his eye. "That was really uncalled for," he shot back.

Nearra tilted her head towards the forest. "Let's go."

Turning our backs on the bobbing centaur, we continued our course through the woods, almost, I noted, as though nothing had happened. Davyn seemed bothered by this too.

Davyn slashed through the underbrush blocking our way. "That wasn't smart, Nearra," he muttered.

Nearra narrowed her eyes. "What?" she asked, offended. "I―"

Jirah dared to meet Davyn's angry glaze. "Yeah, it was," she said. "From the spell Icefire and I cast, the water will disappear soon. Ark's going to be buried in heavy soil up to his chest. It'll take his bandit's ages to dig him out, when they eventually wake up," she quickly looked over at me, "_If_ they wake up."

I think she may have seen me kill the bandit.

"What?" I gave a shrug. "They started it."

"By that time we'll be on a ship, and there's no way he can follow us," Jirah concluded.

Icefire nodded. "I think Nearra made the best choice. She really does have good instincts. We should have trusted them back in Tarsis, when we left." He looked down at Keene and his closely following dog. "It wouldn't be right to kill Ark if he's willing to leave us be. No, we won't have to worry about him anymore, I'm sure of it."

Davyn grunted, his muscles straining as he slashed vines with his sword, leaves and vines flying.

"Don't forget, there's still Kirilin to worry about," he stated pointedly. "She'll be back, like always."

"Probably," Icefire said. "We'll deal with that when it happens."

Nearra smiled assuring at Davyn. "See? There was nothing to worry about. Icefire knew exactly what he was doing."

I snorted, "That's a first."

Icefire's head snapped back in my direction, raiseing an arched eyebrow.

With one last look at Ark struggling in the dirt behind us, Jirah turned to shove past Davyn, Keene and Pip at her side. Nearra clutched at Icefire's arm and the two of them followed. Once more I took up the rear.

I couldn't help but notice that Icefire seemed unable to wrench his gaze from Jirah's still glowing longbow.

Yes, I think Icefire knows exactly what he's doing.

* * *

Okay, the next chapter won't be too long away, I've already typed it up, I've just gotta read over and check for all the hiding spelling mistakes that always manage to bite me in the ass, just like Anya's past is about to bite her in the ass. Opps, did I just give away a little bit? Oh well, that's all you're going to know. 

As always, I hope you enjoyed that chapter as much as I did writing it.

Thanks,

just-passing-time.


	10. It's All About Timing

**Sorry, I know I've been ages, but I have another chapter comming not long after this one, I promise. **

**Enjoy, I hope this chapter makes up for the wait. **

* * *

Chapter 9

It's All About Timing

The deck of Troubadour's Song swayed gently back and forth to the ocean's rhythm. Beside Icefire, stood Tu; Icefire's first mate on his ship. Her light brown skin shone gold in the light from the rising sun. Soft clouds drifted gently across the sky, coloured in hues of flaming orange and blush pink.

"Darn it, what's taking Davyn so long?" I suppressed an agitated sigh. "I mean, what could he possibly be doing that's more interesting that one of Icefire's lectures on the best route to the next wizard?" I added sarcastically.

I spotted him then. The young ranger was leaning back against the mainmast with his arms crossed and a scowl clear on his face. High above him fluttered a sky blue flag emblazoned with a golden tree bearing green leaves.

"Tu, would you fetch Keene and Pip? I need to meet with them, Davyn, Nearra, Jirah and Anya in my quarters."

_Oh yeah_, I think I'm officially part of the group.

Tu pursed her full lips and narrowed her wide brown eyes. "Aye, Captain," she said.

Icefire made to follow, but Jirah raised her hand. "I'll go get them, Tu. I'm sure you have more important things to do," she said. "I won't be long." She spoke the last bit to Icefire.

Tu, glad that she didn't have to go off in search of the kender, gave Jirah an appreciative ―if not mildly surprised― smile.

Jirah seems a little too eager to be useful. That's not like her at all.

Not waiting for a response, Jirah raced across the deck in the direction of Keene's cabin where ―assumingly― he was situated at the present point in time.

"Tu, inform Davyn that he's to get his hide to my quarters immediately," Icefire ordered his first mate. "Come on then, you two," Icefire said. He offered a tired sigh to Nearra and me. He shot his head in the direction of the brooding ranger; the elf's look immediately became stern and agitated. "Davyn, my quarters, right now," he called loudly.

Davyn ―either not hearing Icefire's harsh tone, or pretending not to have heard it― continued to stare out to sea. Tu shook her head and made off in Davyn's direction.

With everything now taken care of, Icefire and Nearra turned to make their way to his quarters. Like always Nearra had made her way to his side. Icefire's arm was wrapped loosely around her petite waist.

Nobody would notice if I disappeared for a few minutes…

Without a second thought I edged off in the direction Jirah had gone only moments before. I broke off into a run; crisp, salty air whipped my hair into my face, and long shadows from the rising sun danced in front of me. I slowed when I turned a corner, greeted by the sight of Jirah stepping into Keene's room.

"Keene," I heard her question. "Ah, there you are."

Before the door closed behind her again, I got a quick look at his room. His quarters were cramped and small; Keene had been sitting in one of the swaying hammocks against the wall. Right beneath his swinging feet was Pip. The small white dog bounded playfully about, desperately trying to catch the shoelaces that dangled loosely from Keene's boots. In the corner sat the hulking form of Bem, Tu's brother and the ship's second mate. He sat on a chest and leant forward onto a small wooden table, picking disinterestedly at his nails with a dagger.

I edged forward before sitting myself down beside the slowly shutting door. I was just out of sight but still easily within hearing range.

There were only a few moments of silence before Keene's voice rang clearly.

"What is it, Jirah?" he asked.

He was quick to the point, which was so unlike Keene. Something was obviously bothering him.

There was a quick cough from Bem before he spoke, obviously sensing Keene's sudden hostility towards Jirah. "I'll go see if they need any help on deck."

I scrambled back, further away from the door and into the shadows. I slowed my breathing and sat perfectly still. The door opened seconds later and then slammed behind the hulking form of Bem.

Bem was a simple minded, heavily muscled, teenage boy. His skin was dark brown and his eyes were deep brown. If it weren't for the fact that Bem was quite large and was in fact a man, he'd be a splitting image of his older sister.

I heard Jirah coo affectionately, muttering Pip's name and speaking in mutters ―no doubt petting the little fluff ball.

Bem gave a hint of a smile at the sound and then made off, not giving any sign of having seen me.

"Are you still talking to Janeesa through your mirror?" Keene asked; his voice dead serious.

Janeesa? Who's Janeesa?

There was an odd silence before Jirah muttered her reply. "No. I… I smashed the mirror."

By the hells! Eavesdropping is supposed to help you understand other people, not confuse the heck outta you.

Keene sounded please, almost as if he were proud. "Did you?" he asked, I heard movement. "Wow, Jirah that was very brave of you."

Pfft. All she did was smash a mirror.

"Not really," Jirah replied. "I was scared of them. Janeesa threatened me. She threatened the others. She… she threatened _you_, Keene. She was sending a monster from the Abyss through the mirror, so I had to get rid of it."

Wait, this Janeesa has been threatening _my_ safety and I've been blissfully unaware of it because Jirah decided to keep it a little secret. Wait, where the others in on it too? Keene obviously knew something about this _Janeesa_. I bet they all knew and just didn't bother telling me. I clenched my fists in frustration by my side. I was beginning to think that they were starting to accept me. I thought they'd started including me when it came to these sorts of 'imminent death' talks. I was obviously wrong.

"That's not it," Keene said suddenly. "You know Janeesa is bad now, right? You don't want to be like her anymore?"

"No," Jirah replied after a moment. "I don't."

Looks like I have some homework to do. Note to self: Find out who this evil Janeesa person is.

"Then turning your back on her was very brave. You know she's dangerous, you know what she can do, but you chose your sister and your friends over your fear. That takes a lot."

"Thank you for understanding, Keene. Really, thank you," Jirah uttered hopelessly. There was a moment of silence before Jirah continued again. "Pip's hairs starting to grow back evenly and his cuts have scabbed over already."

Keene's tone suddenly softened. The previous subject put behind them. "I was so scared. Pip's my best friend ―aside from you and Icefire; of course― I was so scared that he was gone. For that split second I was so sure he was dead. I was scared, and, and… _angry_, at Kirilin, at Icefire, at everyone."

"It'd been my entire fault. We really should have gone back for you both. If we had none of this would have happened. Pip wouldn't have been hurt and you wouldn't have had to go through that."

"You?" this Keene said incredulously. "No, it's not you. It's not Icefire either. It's a lot of things all at once. The real bad guy is Kirilin and Janeesa too."

There was that name again. All I know about her from this is that Jirah _had been_ talking to her through her mirror and that she is one of the bad guys.

I heard footsteps and for a moment I feared someone was going to leave, but suddenly I realized it was just steady pacing. Suddenly the pacing stopped, only to be replaced by Jirah's desperate voice.

"Maybe you and Pip should stay here. I don't want anyone I love getting hurt again for me and my stupid quest."

I heard someone jump to their feet ―most likely Keene― and take a few steps.

"Jirah, whether you want my help or not; you've got it. You'll have me around 'till the very end, whenever that may be. You're my friend, and none of the Kirilins or Janeesas in the world will keep me from finishing this quest with you," Keene said with care. "Beside, Pip and I are itching to meet Kirilin again. We want to return the favor after what she had done to him."

It's just a _bit_ disturbing when kenders get dark and dangerous.

There was a long silence, a _very_ long silence. There wasn't even any movement from within the small quarters for quite some time. I was about to leave when Keene spoke again.

"Thank you for coming to talk to me, Jirah," he said. "It hurt me to know that you were going behind the others back by talking to Janeesa. Now that you know that she's bad news I won't have to worry quite as much."

"You're welcome, Keene," Jirah whispered, her voice was hoarse, "And, thank _you_…"

I heard her start towards the door and quickly jumped up with a small smirk. Best to get to Icefire's quarters before they realize I'd left, or they might get… _suspicious_…

* * *

I waited by the door, only Icefire and Nearra were inside the quarters, I was waiting out the front for Davyn whom Tu was supposed to be fetching.

"Poor Keene. He hasn't left his room since we got back," Nearra whispered. "He's spent every waking hour of the day caring for Pip."

Icefire replied with a sigh. "I think he's just realized the reality of the situation we're all in. He's never had to deal with something like this before. Just give him some time, he's a strong lad."

"We're almost through with the quest," Nearra uttered suddenly. The sound of a chair scraping across the floor boards followed her words. "Nothing is right, though. Keene is locked away in his room, Davyn is angry all the time, and Jirah is bothered too, I can tell."

What? You're not going to gossip about me too? I'm an interesting person. I'm gossip material.

I could hear more footsteps and Icefire's gentle voice was very hard to hear. "It'll be alright, Nearra," he said "We only have one more wizard left. Kirilin's minions are all dead, and she's been transformed back into a withered old woman. We'll be able to handle this just fine. _You'll _be able to handle it."

There was a long pause before Nearra took a calming breath of air.

"It's you too Icefire," she said, "Davyn may be blinded by his anger, but he's not wrong. Your eyes _are_ different. _You're_ different."

Icefire sighed in exasperation.

"Nearra―" he started to say.

"Why did Tu say that about Janeesa?" Nearra cut in. "And don't pretend you didn't talk to her about Janeesa, I overheard you conversation earlier today."

Wow, I guess I'm not the only person with a habit of eavesdropping. I didn't think Nearra had it in her.

There was another pause.

"Icefire, just tell me," Nearra said with a sigh. "I trust you more than anyone right now, and I know we all have our pasts. But please tell me ―have you seen Janeesa? Are you doing magic again for… for _her_?"

"There is only one person I am doing magic for," he whispered, "And that is you."

Aww, Icefire is so full of shit. I rolled my eyes and suppressed the urge to gag.

"What are you doing?" Tu's voice asked from not far behind me.

Damn, I'd been so interested in what was being passed between the two that Tu and Davyn had managed to approach me and catch me off guard. Davyn stood by her, an annoyed scowl on his face.

I grinned sheepishly, giving an inept shrug. "I was waiting for Davyn," I said. "I wasn't going in there with the two love birds by myself." I pulled a disgusted face and Tu smiled heartily.

Davyn's frown deepened.

Without another word, Tu made her way to the door, Davyn and I in tow. She pushed it open without knocking and, without a sound, we all piled in.

Icefire kissed Nearra then, pressing her tender lips against his own. Nearra fell into his arms as her body relaxed. Her arms encircled his waist pulling him closer.

I looked at Davyn from the corner of my eye, hints of a smile playing at my lips.

Davyn cleared his throat.

"That was _really_ bad timing," I said. I shook my head, letting my smile take over, regardless of the tension within the room.

Wow, Davyn looks _really_ pissed off. I mean it, he looks about ready to reach for an arrow and attempt stabbing Icefire with it.

Quickly, Nearra and Icefire pulled apart.

"Here are Davyn and Anya," Tu announced. She leant back against the doorframe, seemingly as amused by the situation as I was.

From the open door, the sound of ropes snapping, sails fluttering and sailors singing and laughing rang clear.

"Thank you, Tu," Icefire said. He pulled back one of the chairs, sat down and propped his leg up onto the table. "Want a seat?"

Davyn scowled. "No. What do you want?"

I grabbed a seat, spinning it so that I sat on it backwards, and had a leg on each side of the backing. It wasn't very lady like, but then again neither is running around killing things for a living and constantly being covered in blood, sweat and guts.

Icefire shrugged. Beside him Nearra kneaded her hands together, her head down. Her cheeks were pink with an incredibly embarrassed blush.

"I just wanted to discuss the final leg of our trip―" Icefire started.

"―And apparently attempt to eat Nearra's face," I added helpfully. I noted with a smile that Nearra's cheeks deepened in colour and Davyn's eyes shot angrily towards me. I heard Tu suppress a sudden ―and very loud― snort of laughter.

Icefire, choosing to ignore my comment, continued. "We will be reaching Southern Ergoth in a few days time. We'll anchor away from shore, and then row in as night falls. We'll find shelter then set out early the next morning. I've been charting the course, and I have books that I've been researching on the final location. I can show you―"

"_You're _leading us?" Davyn interrupted, his expression did not change.

"No," Nearra said, looking up, "_I'm_ leading us, Davyn. Icefire will be guiding us. He's the best one to navigate."

I swear we've been over this before. Pfft, same story, different day.

I frowned, how is Icefire the best choice as a navigator? Davyn's a bloody ranger for crying out loud.

Davyn clenched his jaw in ill-conceived anger before sighing. "Fine," he managed. Without another word, he spun on his heel and stormed out of the cabin.

Tu watched him go with an upraised eyebrow.

Nearra shook her head and sighed. "I'm going to go find Jirah and Keene to tell them the plan." With a shy smile at Tu, she too, walked out onto the deck.

I jumped up from my chair and spun it back into place. "Well, I guess I'll be going too then," I said.

I saluted Icefire with a grin and walked out the door. Raising her chin, Tu let the door close behind me. I could hear Tu and Icefire's muffled voices as I went in search of Davyn. I'd done enough eavesdropping for one day; I'll leave Icefire and Tu to it.

I could see Nearra retreating in the direction of our cabin in search of Jirah as I made my way to Keene's, Bem's and Davyn's for the second time already today.

I walked past the busied sailors. The sun was almost completely up now but it still wasn't all too bright yet, even so.

"Davyn?" this I called through the door. "You in there, kid?"

There was no answer. Either he doesn't breathe or he's not in there, I decided after putting my ear to the door and hearing absolutely nothing.

I searched the surrounding area, passing Keene who was pulling a few ropes with the sailors. It was the first time he'd been out of his room, best not to disturb him.

"Oi, Bem," I called towards the large teenage boy.

His head shot up from the ropes he was tying with a few other men and looked around for whoever had called his name. I walked up to him and almost immediately his eyes rested on me. Shaking his head, he put his attention back into tying the ropes.

I crossed my arms. "Have you seen Davyn?" I asked.

"Aye, I have," he answered. He watched me from the corner of his eyes.

"Well?" When he didn't say anything further I sighed, "Where is he, please?"

He nodded his head further up the ship. "I saw him heading up there before," he replied with a lopsided grin.

I smiled. "Thanks mate."

He gave a confused frown before smiling. With a shake of his head he returned back to his ropes.

I made my way quickly in the direction Bem had instructed and soon enough found that the sound of the sailors was much more distant. There wasn't anybody around and the sound of the waved crashing against the hull drowned out nearly everything else. Seagulls silently sawed through the sky, landing every now and again on the ships banisters before lifting off and circling the ship again.

Davyn stood alone, leaning over the decks railing. If he'd heard me approaching he didn't show it. I lent against the railing next to him.

"It's been years since I've been on a ship," I stated. "I almost forgot how beautiful the sun setting and rising is from out at sea."

He continued to gaze out at the crashing waves. It was weird seeing him without a scowl or frown on his face, he looked almost calm and at peace right now. Too bad it wasn't bound to last very long.

"When'd you start adventuring for the first time?" I asked.

Bloody hell. So I have to start every conversation? He could co-operate a little more and then there wouldn't be this stupid uncomfortable silence.

His brow creased slightly but didn't say anything, continueing to gaze out at the waves.

"Come on," I pleaded, "A tale for a tale." As I said this I rested my tail upon the railing and grinned.

Davyn sighed and backed away from the railing. With one last glance out at the ocean he turned his back on me, walking slowly away to only the gods know where.

"Another time then," I called ahead to him. "See ya," I whispered.

I shook my head with a sad smile. That kid needs some serious cheering up.

* * *

**Don't forget to review. **


	11. Unsurprising Truths

It's been a while. I figured I'd upload the rest of this for old times sake.

CHAPTER 11

Unsurprising Truths

The cave was dark and cramped, the floor cold and equally hard. In comparison to some of the other places I'd stayed it was comfortable though.

Davyn stood at the mouth of the cave, keeping watch. Near a fire that raged at the centre of the cave, Jirah and Nearra were curled up against once another beneath their cloaks. The flickering firelight cast intricate patterns of orange and black over their small sleeping forms. Smoke swirled up to escape through a hole in the craggy ceiling that revealed the clear night sky.

Keene was snoring impressively loudly. I hadn't known the little man had it in him. His small body was splayed out haphazardly between two boulders, his small dog curled up atop his stomach.

Besides Davyn and me, only Icefire was awake. He sat deep within the cave, on the other side of the fire from Davyn, with me, reading the book we'd acquired in Tarsis.

Wow, it seemed so long ago now that I'd mistakenly stolen Nearra's staff from this small rag tag group in Tarsis.

The voyage to Southern Ergoth had been surprisingly easy. We'd expected attacks from Kirilin, certain that the mad cleric was still on our trail, persistent as ever. Nothing had happened though, so, instead, I'd practiced my swordsmanship with Bem and Davyn, occasionally chatting with Tu and the other shipmates.

Jirah hadn't partaken in as much practice with the blades as she had on previous trips upon the _Troubadour's Song. _I'd been marginally disappointing, knowing from past experiences how fun it was to wipe the arrogant sneer off her face when I bested her time and time again. She'd chosen instead to stay within the refines of Icefire's cabin, practicing magic and assessing what the bow was capable of with the elf in question. It was not at all uncommon for Nearra to also partake in such activities

Now we waited and rested ―all except Davyn, Icefire, and me.

I lay curled up on my side near the crackling fire, a thin blanket around my legs and my head resting atop my arms. I watched the silent ranger as he stared out over the untamed forest beneath him. I wished that moment that I knew what he was thinking, a look of deep contemplation clear upon his boyish features.

"Anything wrong, Davyn?"

Icefire's nearby, and equally sudden, voice gave me a slight jolt. The elf remained unaware of the reaction he'd managed to attain from me, his eyes still on the page he was reading.

Davyn turned, inspecting the elf.

Icefire continued to read his book, flipping through the pages as though he hadn't just spoken.

"I'm fine," Davyn grunted.

With that said he turned dismissively back to face the outside of the cave.

"Sleep," Icefire said. The way the elf said it made the word seem almost like a command. "We have a big day tomorrow."

Despite my given distance I could still clearly see Davyn clench and unclenched his fists.

"I need a walk," he said, not bothering to turn as he spoke.

Without waiting for a response, he strode out of the cave and into the dark night. His short brown hair blowing around his ears was the last thing I noticed before he disappeared from sight.

Knowing that I wasn't going to fall asleep anytime soon, I sat upright, running slender fingers through my closely cropped hair. Moments later I gave a low groan, pushed myself up off the cold stone floor, my muscles straining under the effort.

"I think Davyn had the right idea," I muttered to Icefire in reply to his questioning stare. "See ya later, bookworm." I gave him a half-hearted finger wave.

On that note I too retreated from the cave.

I smirked as my lithe form cast intricate shadows upon the walls. My shadow broke off, and grew in size as I neared the mouth of the cave. From the corner of my eye I could have sworn I saw it stop moving even though I was still walking. Looking back at the wall with a rapid turn of my head, however, I noticed nothing out of the ordinary.

It's just my tired mind playing tricks on me.

Icefire didn't say anything, returning all his attention once more to his book.

I strode out of the cave and into the dark night. The chilling night breeze flowed down the cliff face and met my bare forearms. I tugged down the rolled sleeves of my jerkin, blinking rapidly as I tried to erase all remnant of the firelight so as to regain my reliable night vision.

I felt goosebumps form upon my skin as I followed the stony path down into the thick of Southern Ergoth's woodlands, the only way Davyn would have gone, but I simply shrugged it off.

Branches cracked beneath my leather boots as I crept between the tall trees, following Davyn's distinguishable scent. Reaching for the sky they towered above me, shadowy giants rustling in the breeze.

"I am the Dragon Knight," Davyn's voice whispered from ahead, carried on the breeze.

Bypassing but a few more trees I could make out the ever distinguishable form of the young man. He was smiling grimly, grasping the hilt of his ornate sword tightly in a defensive position.

He faced off against one of the trees. The tree bore a strange formation of knots that vaguely represented the shape of two eyes and a tightly pursed mouth.

Watching on with interest, I silently lent a shoulder against that of a large trunk to my left. I crossed my arms over my chest and did nothing more.

The ranger certainly did make it a habit to talk to himself, it seemed.

"I am the one who was called on to help Nearra. I am the one who is to be at her side when the curse breaks. Not _you_!" his voice rose with each word.

With a shout of frustration, he brought the blade down hard against the side of the tree. Bark exploded into the air as the sword's edge cleaved the tree's trunk. Brown sap oozed from the fresh wound.

"I was by her side for two years," he continued through tightly clenched teeth as he wretched his sword free forcefully. "I loved her through it all."

Down the sword went. More bark flew.

With a grim set to my lips I felt a deep, unexpected sorrow rise within myself for the hurt young man. I wanted to comfort him in some way, but I knew not how.

I reached out a hesitant hand, making to step forward. Fear for the ranger's reaction and uncertain of what I could actually _do_ welled up within me, forcing me back into the shadows.

With a sneer emphasised by the moon's patchy light Davyn pulled his sword free and brought it down again. Again and again he hacked at the tree, scarring its trunk and sending small branches flying. As time passed his attacks only became more ferocious. He did not relent. He would not relent.

Suddenly and equally unexpectedly, he thrust the sword point into the leaf-covered ground and fell to his knees. With a frustrated shout he buried his head in his hands, his yell sending two small birds flying from the safe confines of their home in the tree tops in fear. Breathing hard, he simply looked up from his palms to that of the damaged tree. It was completely mangled, a mess of slices and gashes.

I thought rangers were supposed to respect the environment. I gave a grim smile.

Distracted by my thoughts I was taken completely off guard when a shadowy form broke off from a tree not far from my own and silently approached that of the ranger. I pushed off the tree, uncrossing my arms as I opened my mouth to call out in warning, a hand falling to one of my knives in preparation for what was surely to come.

A long slender arm of the shadow reached out and gently touched Davyn's shoulder.

With a start, Davyn reached back and grabbed the intruder's arm. Leaping to his feet, he simultaneously twisted around and pulled his other arm back into a first, ready to attack.

That's a'boy, I thought appraisingly in reply to his quick reflexes.

The look of initial shock was almost instantly replaced with that of recognition. When he saw who his mysterious attacker was, he let out a surprised laugh.

"Rina?" he said, as if he didn't really believe his eyes.

I relaxed my tensed muscles and allowed my breathing to return to normal, but kept my hand upon that of my pommel, just in case.

I took a step closer, hoping to chance a better look at the shadowy figure.

It was a tall, petite girl. No, it was a young elven woman. The elf held her head high in regal defiance. Golden curls cascaded over her slender shoulders, which were covered in an armoured tunic.

Stepping carefully around the tree for a better vantage point the elf chanced a look over her shoulder in my direction, seeming to look right at me, her bright feline green eyes sparkling knowingly in the moonlight. Her full lips were pursed in indignation. She turned back to face Davyn, and then, in turn, her tightly grasped wrist.

The elf girl broke the silence. "My hand?" she said.

Davyn blinked and let her arm fall. "Rina?" he repeated. "How…" he shook his head. "Where did you come from?"

He really should know where people come from at his age. Hadn't he heard of the birds and the bees? I smirked at my trail of thought. Maybe I'd offer to show him one day.

The elf gave a short burst of laughter. The sound rang pure and was beautifully enchanting, unsurprising given her race. The pleasant sound was soon gone, however, replaced by that of a sternly set jaw.

I continued to make my way around the tree, being sure not to crush any dry leaves or fallen twigs beneath my booted feet. I ran my hand along the bark of the tree as guidance, my eyes all the whilst of the two communing figured that stood fifteen-odd feet away from me.

"We've had people waiting for you to arrive," she explained. "I was… alerted that you were coming. We have to talk; it's important. I think your friend Nearra is in trouble."

I resisted the urge to huff out indifferently. Tell me something I don't know.

Regaining his composure, Davyn pulled his sword free from the ground and put it back in its scabbard. In a show of sudden self-consciousness he wiped quickly and roughly at his cheeks with the back of his hand. Only now did I notice that they were glistening in the moonlight. Leaning back against the knotted tree, Davyn then crossed his arms atop his broad chest.

"Well," he said with a shrug, "that's nothing new. Is this about the cleric Kirilin? Do you know if she's on her way here?"

From my new vantage point I could not make out both of their faces under the cover of shadow. The elf's eyebrows furrowed at Davyn's mentioning of the cleric.

"Who's Kirilin?" she queried, tilting her head slightly to the side.

"I guess not," Davyn said. His expression softened. "It's good to see you again, friend."

She seemed taken off guard, as if not having expected such a kind welcoming. She recovered quickly, her frown turning into that of a gentle smile.

"And it is good to see you, Davyn," she replied formally.

Despite the formality of the returned greeting, I could hear how much she'd missed the boy through the tone of her voice. It was something she could do nothing to hide, try as she might. From the unchanged look upon Davyn's face I doubted he'd picked up on it.

"I… I need to tell you something. It's important," she continued. "It's something that concerns both of you."

I froze, my stomach caught it my throat as I held my breath. Did I hear that right? I waited silently, thinking that I must have misheard.

The elf chose then to look right at me. Davyn, on the other hand, simply wore a confused expression. He searched in my direction fruitlessly, his eyes travelling unseeingly over my form twice over.

The elf, Rina, locked her green eyes with my own like-coloured ones.

I was beat.

With a small sigh I stepped forth from my cover of shadows. Some cover they had been.

Davyn's face gave way to a show of utmost shock followed by a small sheepish frown. He was no doubt realising I was more than probably beholden to his show of hurt and anger from before. I averted my eyes pointedly, choosing instead to watch Rina. I gave a shrug and a lop-sided hangdog smile. As I walked forth to join the two I nodded my head in greeting to Rina, feinting casual.

"Greetings Anya," she simply said.

Her narrow chin held high, Rina turned to face Davyn once again. She got straight to the point, unaffected by my imminent presence.

Davyn watched me from the corner of his eye with an unreadable expression as Rina spoke next. In agitation my tail flicked from side to side, trying to hide the indignation from my face.

I was losing my touch if she'd found me so easily.

"The Messengers," she started. "Ring any bells?" the question was directed at Davyn, not me.

The ranger tore his eyes from me and shook his head. "Why? Should it?"

The elf girl rolled her cat-like eyes. Leaves crunched beneath her feet as she began to pace. "When we fought Asvoria, two blond children went and found your friends so that they could come help us fight. They called themselves The Messengers, remember?"

"Cant say I do," I said.

They both pointedly ignored me. With a huff I crossed my arms atop my chest; my flicking tail picking up it's pace.

Davyn nodded after a moment of remembrance. "Yes, of course. What about them?"

"They were here in Southern Ergoth. They're not children. They're powerful elf mages; powerful, angry, vengeful elf mages. They're after Nearra, the Trinistyr, and anyone who get's in their way. "

I gave a humourless smirk. "I guess that's where we come in," I said.

Hunching his shoulders, Davyn snorted. "Of course they are," he muttered. "All right, so we have some new people to look out for. But they helped us with Asvoria. They can't be all that bad, can they?"

Rina shook her head. "I don't think you understand."

That's our Davyn.

"The boy, Tylari, he's insane. I saw him at the prison where their father is being held. He took his sister's power. He was talking about becoming a god. Maybe they wanted to help Nearra in the past, but not anymore. Tylari was going to kill me, but I ran away when he was distracted. He'll try the same for anyone else who gets in his way. I heard stories about The Messengers, why they were banished." She shook her head. "They're dangerous."

Of course they are, otherwise, why else would you be out here in the middle of the night warning us of them?

Davyn took a deep breath, massaging the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger before he spoke. "Well, now that we know about them," he said, trying, and failing, to maintain his calm composure. "We can be on the lookout."

"Davyn," Rina said, coming closer and gripping his arm. "It's worse than that. They've been working with Jirah. They told her to kill me."

How does Jirah get enough time to consult with the enemy, plot random elf girl's deaths, _and_ be so gods be damned annoying? I'd love to know what her secret was to such great time management.

"What?" Davyn stammered for the barest of moments. "Jirah would never hurt anyone."

Even as he said it his uncertainties were clear. He didn't say anything for a few silent moments, his eyes thoughtful as he processed this information.

I hurried the process along, knowing that what this elf claimed was not so farfetched.

"What about all those times we've heard her talking to someone, only to enter the room and see no one else there? Hells, what about that lucky guess back in Tarsis about what book we should look into next?" I urged. "It makes sense."

Plus she's annoying as hell, and it would make me feel a whole lot better if I had a more tangible reason than that for disliking her.

From what he said next he must have come to the realisation that Rina was indeed right. "By the gods," he whispered, "Jirah."

I didn't know how to react to the realisation that I wasn't at all surprised by this disclosure of the girl's betrayal.

Ever so slightly Rina smiled. It was a dark smile that marred the lovely elf's face in such a distorting way that I noticed Davyn shudder.

"That's right," she said. "Now it all makes sense, doesn't it? Everything Jirah's said and done had been an act. Now, because of her, The Messengers know exactly where you're going, and everywhere you've gone. The only reason I knew you were on your way here is because Tylari said so. The only way he could have known is because of _her_."

Davyn shook his head and backed up toward the knotted tree.

"They must have misled her," he said. He was desperately trying to reassure himself; not Rina, not me. "They must've used her desperation to get information. She's trying to break the curse, nothing more. She'd never hurt Nearra, she's her _sister_."

It looked as if Rina had more to say.

"She's not the only problem," she continued.

There's more? I was beginning to have trouble keeping track of all the people hunting us, and all of the people who had apparently betrayed us. How could there possibly be more?

I sighed, shaking my head. "Of course there is," I said.

"Our scouts recognised someone travelling with you; an elf named Icefire. The Messengers weren't always a duo. Icefire used to be the leader of their little group, alongside Tylari's sister, Janeesa. If Jirah's working with then, then I'm willing to bet he is too. That means he may not exactly be an ally either."

"Janeesa?" Davyn and I both simultaneously gasped at the familiar name.

I watched Davyn's reaction, noting a mixture of strong emotions rushed across his face. First I saw that the initial shock was quickly replaced by that of anger. Such a reaction was not at all unexpected. The shock of hearing that two of your companions are in cahoots with someone who's trying to kill you was maddening, a betrayal deeper than I ever would have expected. Quick to replace this was a look of pure satisfaction, a sick twisted smirk marring his handsome features in a sinister manor that surprised me more than Rina's information had.

Davyn stood still in the midnight shadows, lost in thought. Once more I found myself wishing to know his thoughts, yet afraid that I might already know them all too well. I was willing to bet all the shiny belongings I owned on the guess that he had only one thing on his mind; revenge.

Only when Rina was once more at his side did he look up and meet her eyes and then mine. The elf chose to speak again and he returned his gaze to her.

"I'm sorry, Davyn," she said. "I know learning this has got to be hard, but you needed to know. I never wanted to meet you again like this, but I had to wait until you were away from the others to tell you. I didn't want Jirah and Icefire to find out what we know about them."

Davyn gave a humourless chuckle, the smile not reaching his emotionless eyes. He looked to me, a sneer of sorts taking form on his lips.

"Never thought I'd see the day when the only person in my group that I can trust has a tail."

I gave heed to a small smile, giving a mock frown.

"Who?" I asked jokingly, "Pip?"

He gave another brief chuckle, but I knew that my small jest did nothing to lighten his spirits. His eyes were blank as he looked back to Rina, not giving away anything more of his inner thoughts.

"Thank you," he said. His tone was cold. "You've been very helpful. Once our lives are a bit more settled, this being if I'm not killed on this fool's quest, we'll have to catch up."

Rina opened her mouth as if she were about to say something more. Then, after a moment, she looked down.

"All right," she said. "I have to get back to my village. It seems there are dark quests all around these days."

Davyn nodded curtly, not really listening. His thoughts were obviously, and understandably, consumed with less pleasant things.

Without bothering to say good-bye, he turned and strode back to the rocky cliff path we'd both come from. The path which would lead us back to the cave where our supposed friends dozed.

I looked to the elf who, in turn, watched the retreating ranger with an unreadable expression upon her delicate features.

"Thanks, Rina," I said with a tip of my head.

She bowed her head lowly at me, her eyes all the while on Davyn's form.

In the distance I heard the ranger give a low laugh. In reply Rina cringed, her brow furrowed and her eyes saddened.

"Davyn, wait," the elf called to his retreating back, shaking her head.

I stayed where I was.

"There's something else. It's… It's about Elidor," she said, an array of mixed emotions coming with that simple name.

Davyn stopped in his tracks as soon as the name was mentioned, awakening my natural curiosity. Shaken so suddenly from his thoughts, Davyn turned and faced Rina once more. The elf in question bore a look that was strangely hopeful.

"What now?" Davyn's tone was harsh and clipped.

I wanted to slap the boy for the look of hurt that flashed briefly within the helpful elf's eyes. Apparently he wasn't finished being all-round unpleasant, however.

"Elidor is dead, Rina. Just accept it already. He told me about you ―his half-sister― he didn't even think you _liked_ him. Why do you care so much?"

Again Rina's look turned to hurt. She lowered her eyes in obvious self-disgust for her own show of emotion.

Davyn let out an exasperated sigh, obviously noticing her hurt too. "Look, I'm sorry, alright," he muttered. "I didn't mean…" he shook his head. "What about Elidor?"

A moment of silence passed.

Finally Rina looked up. "Nothing," she said meekly before strengthening her voice with newly found resolve. "It was nothing."

With that, she spun on her heels and disappeared into the dark trees, as if she'd never been here with us. It was as if she had never been here to change _everything_ with her shared information.

Davyn shook his head again, and I noticed how the sight of the knotted, mangled tree caught his straying eye. At the sight of it he smiled darkly. The dark grin remained plastered upon his face as he made to walk back up towards the cave again.

I followed close on his heels, wanting to say something but not knowing what.

"Time to sleep, Anya," he muttered. "We've got a big day tomorrow."

* * *


	12. The Underdog

But wait, there's more! :P

Enjoy...

* * *

CHAPTER 12

The Underdog

Bright rays of daylight streamed through the thick canopy of trees that loomed over head. The stream's babbling water glistened in the light, the constant murmur of water over stone relaxing my mind and body as it flowed downstream and out of sight to the ocean. The birds cooed from unseen perches above, singing cheery tunes that matched my merry mood.

I lent over the stream on my knees, cupping water in my hands and cleaning the sleep from my eyes and dirt from my pores. I've heard upper-class nobles and royals say that co-co's bad for your complexion. Clearly they've never tried running around covered in dirt and gore. The later is much, _much_ worse for your skin than simple co-co.

Two freshly filled water skins lay by my side as I ran wet hands through my hair, hoping to untangle the messy bird's nest that had become of it.

Jealously, I watched Nearra as she combed through her glistening blond hair, each singular strand falling back into perfect place around her shoulders and cascading smoothly down her back. Davyn too watched the petite girl, a far-away look in his eyes. A smile that could only be described as goofy crept onto Davyn's usually tightly pursed lips. I gave a small chuckle and the ranger's head snapped in my direction, a light blush creeping onto his freshly scrubbed cheeks. With a shake of my head I returned to cleaning my face as best as I could.

The walk back to the cave had not been a silent one. Keene had bounded about the path Davyn had forged on the way to the stream with a child-like glee. He'd proceeded to name plants as we walked; amazing Nearra with his lore, bringing a smile to my face at his naivety, and causing Davyn to complain jokingly of a growing headache.

Now in single file, Davyn taking up the rear, we took turns climbing a few large boulders that led up the mountainside to the cave front. Keene effortlessly bounded up the boulders with Pip slung un-ceremonially under one arm. Nearra was next to make her way up the large boulders. Lacking the effortless grace of the kender, she balanced herself by using one hand to push her up and onto the first boulder and the other to grasp at over hanging branches. From there she didn't appear to have any trouble, disappearing out of sight as she made it onto the cave mouth's landing.

Davyn gave a large flourish of his arm, motioning for me to go first. I gave a mock curtsey and turned to the boulders.

Climbing this was going to be easy.

I smirked, recalling how I'd simply bounded down here in two jumps on the way to the stream; amazing Nearra, setting a bar for Keene to outdo, and earning a small smirk from Davyn.

I used all fours to climb up the first part, effortlessly finding small footholds and nooks to place my hands and feet in. Upon getting to the second boulder, however, I ran out of holds.

No worries, I assured myself with a smirk.

I reached for a branch I'd seen Nearra use moments before with success. Not thinking to be cautious I didn't tug at the branch first to test its durability. Simply hefting myself up, I placed all of my weight upon the branch. Plain and simple; it was a big mistake.

With a surprised gasp, the branch came loose under my opposing weight. I immediately felt myself begin to fall back, my damp hair billowing about my face and wind rushing past my ears. My stomach constricted and I scrunched my eyes tightly shut, preparing for the pain I knew was to come.

Suddenly, I felt strong arms reach out and grasp me around my narrow midsection. The arms lowered at first, accommodating themselves to my sudden weight, but they held tight. I admitted a small _oof_ as I was caught, the jolt being caught still being quite unpleasant. Albeit it was better than landing flat on my back, I guess.

Opening my surprised eyes to see Davyn's concerned brown ones staring back at me I decided that his deep brown iris' definitely cancelled out the unpleasantness of my fall.

His arms were still held tightly around me despite the fact I was safe. I smirked, realising I'd wrapped my sinewy tail around his waist in a death grip. I loosened its hold around the ranger.

Holding the smirk in place I gave a small chuckle. "I guess I shouldn't have had that second serving of dinner last night," I joked.

I held up the item within my grasp for emphasis, showing him the split branch that I still clutched within slightly shaky hands.

He loosened his hold on me, shaking his head. Mirth replaced his concern and he looked up the side of the cliff to where Keene, Pip and Nearra had disappeared moments before. Only now did I hear Nearra calling down in questioning concern, unable to see what had taken place.

"Anya's alright," he called up.

He pulled away one of his arms, allowing me to stand slowly. Embarrassing as it is to admit; I wobbled for a moment. With a small blush I quickly gathered my bearings in hopes of preserving my last remnants of dignity. I looked up to where Nearra's voice had come from.

"Gravity and I had a bit of a misunderstanding, is all," I called up in way of explanation.

I imagined her pulling her lips back in a small smile and shaking her head, blond hair falling about her eyes.

"Be careful this time," she simply called down to me.

I could hear a thankful undertone in her words, peaking surprise and a warm feeling in the pit of my stomach. Hiding this unexpected feeling, I simply scolded.

"Don't need to tell me twice," I said. "Its not gonna happen again."

I cautiously made my way up, the second trip thankfully being uneventful. Davyn hefting himself up without any trouble, the grace he carried himself with was surprising given his muscular build. True, he didn't hold the natural grace I'd been told to have, and I knew Icefire and Keene unquestionably had, but he was amazingly agile none the less.

Upon entering the tent we found Icefire to be casually busying himself by portioning out a large slab of meat which looked to have only recently been removed from the spit. Steam rose from the meat and the aroma of the spices he'd used on the food made my stomach growl.

"I agree," Keene said in reply to my stomach.

The kender brought a small smile to my lips.

"That smells wonderful," Nearra appraised as she drew closer to Icefire. She smiled, turning to her recently awoken sister. "Jirah, do you want to wash up. There's a stream not too far from here."

Jirah shook her head.

Davyn gave a light hearted chuckle, nudging me roughly in the ribs from his place to my left. "You sure?" he started. "Anya can lead you down the cliff face and over the boulders."

I frowned indignantly, but couldn't fight the growing smile for long.

Looking up at Davyn's freshly scrubbed smiling face, I saw a carefree young man that was fighting back after having been stripped of his right to be happy due to a series of unfortunate events. I sighed, knowing Davyn's rare mood wasn't bound to last much longer now that he was in the elf's presence.

We all made our place to the fire, sitting atop our bed rolls and biting into our freshly served breakfast.

I looked up at Nearra's younger sister upon hearing her growling stomach. The others had not heard, Icefire and Keene sitting too far away and Nearra and Davyn being cursed with the lesser hearing of humans. Despite her apparent growling stomach the girl refused to eat anything; peaking my curiosity. I raised an arched eyebrow at her. She looked away from my gaze sheepishly, choosing instead to look into the rapidly dying fire.

"Rina was here last night," Davyn said; his mouth full of food.

I grimaced in reply to the trail of conversation and the sight of the contents of Davyn's mouth. The ranger watched Jirah with a knowing gleam in his eye.

Gone was the innocent happiness from before, back was the lying, back was the cunning, back was the anger; back was the problem of Jirah and Icefire.

Jirah tensed in reply to Davyn's casual mentioning of Rina. Her eyes shot forward to meet Davyn's.

Keene didn't look up as he spoke, "Who?" he asked. He bit into his meat, wrenching it back and forth like a dog.

With that thought I let my eyes wander to that of Pip, who was chewing on a few small chunks of tender meat. He had better manners than his master, and that was saying _a lot_.

Davyn thankfully swallowed the bite he had taken and quickly told Rina's story. He mentioned how she was Elidor's half-sister. Elidor was a fallen friend that had helped them fight Asvoria, before dying by Nearra ―or rather the sorceress'― hand. Rina has joined Davyn much later, helping him free Nearra of the evil sorceress' clutches once and for all. She'd originally joined on in hopes of meeting Elidor.

He had left out the bit he'd told me the night before ―on the way back to the cave― about how Rina had left his company because of Jirah. Apparently Nearra's younger sister had tried to push the elven girl from a cliff to her death. At the time Davyn hadn't believed Jirah to be capable of such a thing, but now he wasn't so sure it was an accident after all.

"She ran into some mages here," Davyn continued.

Jirah's face, I noted, paled instantly. From the dark smile that pulled at his lips I could tell Davyn had noticed the girl's change in colouring too.

"They call themselves The Messengers," Davyn went on. "Apparently they're after the Trinistyr too."

We'd be hard pressed to find anyone that isn't after it, at this rate.

"The Messengers?" Keene mumbled through a full mouth. "Hey, Icefire, that's what you called―"

Icefire clenched the oblivious kender's shoulder ―hard. "Don't talk with your mouth full," he scolded.

Smirking, I added my bit. "Yeah," I replied, my mouth filled to the brim with food, causing my words to slur considerably. "It's rude."

"Davyn and Anya get to," Keene muttered.

"The Messengers are here," Davyn said.

I staged looking around the cave for some unseen danger. I said the next bit in hopes of getting a laugh, "Where?" I said. "Get 'em!"

Keene was the only one to pay me any heed. He smiled, "Yeah, get them." He gasped, quickly covering his mouth upon realising he was speaking with his mouth full of food again.

We both fell silent, letting Davyn continue.

"Like I said," the ranger sent me an exasperated look. "They're here and they might try and come after us too. Apparently one of them is insane and thinks he's a god. Rina tried to warn us. She's a _good_ friend like that."

In conclusion to this statement Davyn looked pointedly at Jirah. He didn't risk looking in Icefire's direction in such a manner lest he give away he knew more than he was letting on to the worldly elf.

"Just thought everyone should know," he concluded with a shrug.

With that said Davyn went back to eating.

Nearra sighed wearily. "Thanks Davyn," she said. "Icefire, do you think we'll be able to avoid them?"

Icefire's expression gave away nothing of his guilt, and I felt a smile tug at my lips. My, oh my, that elf was as good a liar as they got. I wonder what else he's lied about…

Icefire shrugged in reply to Nearra's question. "Of course we can, Nearra," he said. "We've been developing some strong spells for the bow and the staff. Nothing can stop us. Right, Jirah?"

Jirah ducked her head under everyone's gaze. "Right," she muttered.

Nearra smiled, reaching over to squeeze her sister's hand as we all returned to our meals.

I made quick work of my meat, initially refraining from having seconds after remembering how I'd been too heavy for the branch to hold. I caved quickly enough though and polished off a second helping; _Jirah's_ serving of food. The girl in question simply looked on as we ate; a nauseated expression all the while plastered upon her face accompanied by an unhealthy sheen to her deathly pale skin. She waited impatiently for the rest of us to finish so we could 'get the last leg of our quest over and done with'.

* * *

I'm starting ot think I've portrayed Davyn as slightly bipolar... or maybe part he's secretly part yo-yo. He's up and down enough to qualify as one.

Regardless, I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
